Hot and Cold
by She'sExpensive
Summary: Bella Swan, una chica comun y complicada, que termino por espantar a su "amigovio", hace un intercambio de casas con Rosalie Cullen, la chica linda de Portland. ¿Que pasara cuando Isabella se enamore del ex de Rosalie, y esta del amigovio de Bella? TH.
1. Hot and Cold

_Holaa!!_

_Bueno, esta de mas decir que los personajes pertenecen a la fantástica Sthepenie Meyer, que yo solo cree la trama del fans fic que espero lean a continuación._

_Me encanta escribir, y bueno, no pude evitar crear lo que se me ocurrió. El fans fic esta basado en una película llamada "El Descanso".No es exactamente igual, pero de hay mi inspiración._

_Espero que les guste, aunque aun estoy en la duda de si ponerle Lemmon o no… ¿Qué opinan?_

_____________________________________________________________________

**Hot and Cold.**

**BPOV**

Todo esto era horrible. Un montón de planes echados a perder por la culpa de mi madre.

Amaba Phoenix, me encantaba pasar las vacaciones aquí, pero como mi madre, Renée, era tan extrovertida, me veía obligada a pasar estos dos meses en…Portland.

Renée tenía un viejo amigo llamado Carlisle Cullen. Vivía allí, y en estas últimas semanas habían hecho una serie de planes para hacer un intercambio de casas veraniego. El resultado: la familia de Carlisle se mudaba aquí y la mía allá, por el verano.

Él estaba casado, tenia una esposa llama Esme y dos hijos, Rosalie y Jasper Cullen. Este ultimo, al no querer salir de su ciudad, había decidido quedarse en la casa de un amigo por el verano, o algo así.

Ya que era hija única y Renée no quería ir sola, estaba obligada a pasar los dos meses de verano en esa ciudad con ella y mi mejor amiga, Alice Brandon. Eso era lo único bueno; poder ir con ella.

Pero eso no era lo peor.

Lo que realmente me tenía mal era que, hace tres dias, había terminado con Emmett, mi novio.

En realidad, prefería evadir ese tema. Lo único que podía decir es que él no sabia que yo me iba hoy, y no pensaba decírselo.

- ¡Bella, baja ya! – me grito Renée desde el primer piso.

Escuche unos pasos provenientes de la escalera, que subían rápidamente.

- ¡Beeeeeeeella!

Alice entro gritando en mi cuarto, con una sonrisa.

- Vamos, ya quiero llegar a Portland, ¡va a estar lleno de chicos!

- Cálmate, Alice – le pedí – Sabes que no quiero conocer chicos.

Ella se sentó a mi lado y me tomo una de las manos.

- Debes olvidar a Emmett, Bells – me dijo, con la voz algo mas seria – Y que mejor que salir de vacaciones a otro lugar.

Algo de razón tenía el duendecillo. Alejarme de él y de sus recuerdos podría venirme bien.

- ¡Isabella Swan y Alice Brandon bajen ya!

Alice y yo reímos.

- Vamos – le dije, tomando mis maletas y mi bolso.

**RPOV**

- Te odiare por el resto de mi vida, ¿lo sabes? – le dije a mi hermano, Jasper, mientras salía de mi cuarto.

- Lo se, y no me interesa – me respondió sonriendo, parado como el tarado que es – Sabes que odio Phoenix, hermana. Prefiero quedarme aquí con…

- ¡Calla! – le grite, poniendo uno de mis delgados y finos dedos en sus labios – Sabes que no me gusta oír su nombre.

- Vamos Rose, terminaron hace una semana, ¡debes olvidarlo!

- Ya lo olvide. No lo amo – me apresure a aclarar – De acuerdo, vete con "tu amigo".Yo me tendré que ir a ese horno sola.

Jasper soltó un suspiro.

- No vas sola.

- Mama y papa no cuentan como compañía.

- Como compañía juvenil, querrás decir – me corrigió.

Le sonreí.

Jasper se acerco más y nos abrazamos.

- Cuídate, gemelita – me susurro.

- Tu también, gemelito.

Cerramos en departamento y bajamos por el ascensor al primer piso.

**BPOV**

El viaje a Portland fue un suplicio.

No quería dormir, no quería comer, no quería hablar. Alice iba leyendo la Cosmopolitan, así que hizo caso omiso de mí estado de ánimo.

No era que me molestara viajar en avión, era solo…el clima en mi misma, tan apagado, lo que hizo que todo fuera insoportable.

Al bajar del avión, no sentí nada. Ninguna emoción, aunque si quizás algo de hiperactividad…

Alice venia feliz, tarareando y cantando, observando a cada chico que pasaba por el Portland Internacional Airport.

- ¡Mira a ese! – exclamo apenas salimos del aeropuerto – Uff, lindo lindo, aunque demasiado musculoso…

No pude hacer más que reír.

Es que así era Alice; siempre fijándose en chicos, ropa y mas chicos.

Subimos a un taxi, y al rato nos encontrábamos frente a las puertas de un edificio lujoso y, al parecer, bastante caro.

- Esto esta guay – dijo Alice a mi lado - ¿Abra algún spa?

Renée y yo reímos.

- De seguro hay uno – le respondí - ¡Ya quiero entrar!

Las dos me miraron como si fuera el mismísimo Brad Pitt vestido de mujer.

- Allie, nos han cambiado a Bella – dijo Renée, quien me puso una mano en la frente – yo creía que no querías venir.

- Y no quiero, pero si ya estoy aquí, ¿Por qué no disfrutar?

Ella me sonrió, pero no dijo nada más.

El edificio era enorme. Parecia un hotel, la verdad.

Debía tener alrededor de unos 20 pisos; las puertas de la entrada eran de madera tallada, con unas pequeñas ventanas que dejaban ver la recepción. Esta era enorme; tenía dos sofás de cuero gigantes, mesas y varios cuadros. Al fondo se hallaba el conserje, sentado tras su escritorio.

Alice y yo quedamos embobadas al ver todo eso.

Escuche a Renée hablar con el conserje y, segundos después, volver hacia nosotras.

- Es el departamento numero 512, en el sexto piso – nos informo – El edificio tiene piscina, gimnasio, sala de eventos, noche de karaoke, una biblioteca, sauna y… - Alice ya comenzaba a sonreír - ¡un spa!

- ¡Yupiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! - grito esta, dando saltitos – ¡Tenemos spa, Bella!

Comencé a dar saltitos junto a ella.

Era el edificio de nuestros sueños.

-Vale, vale, chicas – dijo Renée, riéndose – Vamos a subir a desempacar y luego pueden recorrer el edificio, ¿les parece?

- ¡Si! – chillamos yo y Alice al unísono.

Subimos en el ascensor, y al llegar al sexto piso, nos encontramos con un enorme y ancho pasillo.

En el piso había dos ascensores, en el que íbamos nosotras y el que estaba al lado izquierdo de este.

Al lado derecho estaba el departamento numero 510 y el numero 512 estaba al lado. En frente de estos estaban en número 511 y el 513, este ultimo frente al nuestro.

- ¿Y esa de allí? – pregunto Alice, señalando una puerta al lado izquierdo, que era de madera y estaba al final del pasillo.

- Da a la otra ala del piso – le respondió Renée – Y también a la biblioteca.

Caminamos con nuestras maletas hasta el numero 512. Renée abrió la puerta con la llave que le entrego en conserje y nos encontramos con un enorme recibidor. Tenía una mesita, una alfombra verde, un perchero y un espejo enorme con bordes dorados.

Al seguir, vimos un espacioso living, decorado de una forma que te decía a gritos "somos una familia adinerada"; tenia un enorme sofá rinconero – aunque no estaba al rincón, si no en medio – color marrón. Había dos sillones más pequeños y tres pufs. Una enorme mesa de vidrio Hula Hoop – al tener una madre con 10 diplomas en decoración, eso es lo que consiguen, ya ven – con las patas forradas en piel sintética color chocolate. En la pared del lado sur – justo donde estábamos paradas – había un enorme televisor plasma. Bajo este había un pequeño estante con un DVD, un estereo de lujo y muchas pelis, junto con un Play Station 2. Las murallas estaban decoradas con varios cuadros familiares, y pintadas con un suave color beig. Lo que me sorprendió un poco, debo admitir, fue ver una chimenea al lado izquierdo del televisor plasma, justo en frente de los pufs. Pero, claro, era de esas que tenían…fuego de mentira, o algo así.

En la muralla este había un enorme umbral con puertas de madera y vidrio. No se podía ver nada para adentro puesto que el vidrio era algo difuminado. Renée abrió las puertas hacia los lados y dejo ver un enorme y hermoso comedor, con una mesa de madrea rectangular color chocolate.

Al lado derecho del recibidor se veía un pequeño pasillo de no más de 2metros, en el cual había una puerta que conducía a la muy limpia cocina.

- Esto es lo que consigues cuando trabajas en un hospital y eres un doctor profesional llamado Carlisle Cullen – dijo Renée, sonriendo. Alice y yo reímos – Okey, distribuyamos los cuartos. Alice, dormirás en el cuarto de Jasper, el hijo de los Cullen. Bella, en el de Rosalie. Se supone que están uno frente al otro, así que no tendrán problemas de comunicación. Alice, antes del cuarto de Jasper hay un baño que deberán ocupar las dos.

Puaj, odiaba compartir baño, aunque con Alice…no, con todos los productos de belleza que tenia, era lo mismo. No me hacia gracia.

- ¿Y tu donde dormirás, mamá? – le pregunte.

- En el cuarto de Carlisle y Esme – dijo, señalando una puerta en la pared del lado norte-Tiene baño propio.

Parecía emocionada por ello.

Alice y yo nos dirigimos a un enorme y ancho pasillo que seguía después del recibidor. La primera puerta a la derecha era el baño que íbamos a compartir. La segunda tenia una "J" tallada en la parte superior, y frente a esta otra puerta blanca, con una "R" tallada.

Al final del enorme pasillo, había otro mas, pero en forma horizontal. Tenía dos puertas blancas.

- Apresúrate – me dijo Alice, emocionada, antes de entrar en su cuarto.

Me gire y abrí el mió.

El cuarto era tan hermoso y grande que me dejo sin palabras.

Las murallas estaban pintadas de color blanco. Había una cama Rosen de dos plazas – maldita sea, Renée – con el marco redondo pegado a la muralla de atrás, barnizado. Al lado derecho había una mesita de noche, con una lámpara y una foto enmarcada de – supuse – Rosalie y su hermano.

Al otro lado de la cama había un tocador con un enorme espejo y muchos productos de belleza.

Pegado a la muralla de la entrada había un hermoso armario de madera, y un mueble con un estereo, y miles de películas y discos. A los pies de la cama había un banco Pizzicanto de terciopelo rojo, largo y cómodo. Frente a este, en la muralla sur, había un televisor plasma, más pequeño que el del salón, pero no por eso menos impactante.

Lo que en ese momento me llamo mucho la atención fue un enorme ventanal que cubría toda la pared del lado derecho. Tenía una cortina blanca casi transparente.

Solté las maletas y me dispuse a correr las cortinas. Cuando lo hice, quedo a la vista un hermoso balcón, con dos sofás de cuero blanco y una hermosa vista. Abrí el ventanal, y una brisa fresca junto con un ardiente sol cubrieron mi piel. Hacia calor, claro, pero no tanto como en Phoenix. Eso, teniendo en cuando que eran las 3 de la tarde.

Me acerque a la baranda y mire hacia abajo.

Bueno, debía admitir que era…muy, muy alto, aun estando en el sexto piso. Había un… ¿escenario? Dios, si, un escenario en la parte de abajo, un escenario de madera bordeado por pasto y plantas. Habian mesas y sillas…si era un espacio grande, y bastante bonito.

Me preguntaba que se haría allí…

- ¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!

Pegue un salto al escuchar tal grito.

¡Era un chillido! Y sabia muy bien de quien era.

Volví al cuarto y salí corriendo por la puerta, para encontrarme a Alice, parada en la puerta del baño, tapándose los ojos con sus pequeñas manitos.

- ¡¿Qué pasa?! – pregunte al llegar a su lado.

- ¡¡¡ ¿Quién diablos eres tu?!!! – pregunto ella, aun con los ojos tapados.

No entendía nada, hasta que un chico se asomo por la puerta del baño, quedando frente a Alice.

- Tranquila – le dijo este - Ya me puse los pantalones.

Alice retiro lentamente las manos de su rostro, y cuando vio al chico vestido, suspiro con alivio.

El muchacho vestía solo unos jeans y unas sandalias.

Era alto, su pecho bien formado y musculoso a término medio. Algo pálido, tenía el cabello color miel, igual al del chico de la foto enmarcada que había visto en el cuarto de Rosalie.

Era el mismo, de hecho.

Tenía los mismos rasgos hermosos y perfectos, los mismos ojos azules y el mismo cabello desordenado y brillante.

Renée llego en ese momento, con una cuchara de palo en la mano.

- ¿Qué sucede? –nos pregunto.

Su mirada fue de Alice a mí y de mí al chico.

- ¡Jasper! – Exclamo de repente, acercandose para abrazarlo - ¡Cuando has crecido, muchacho!

El chico le de volvió el abrazo sonriendo amablemente.

- Hola, tía Renée – le dijo, cuando dejaron de abrazarse.

¿Tía Renée?

- ¡La ultima vez que te vi usabas chupete! – el tal "Jasper" se puso de un color rosado – A los 4, si no me equivoco.

El asintió.

- Ejem –carraspee.

Mi madre y Jasper nos miraron a Alice y a mí.

- Bells, Allie, él es Jasper Cullen –nos informo – El hijo de Carlisle y Esme.

- Oh, el gemelo de Rosalie, ¿no? – le dije, tendiéndole mi mano.

- Así es – respondió sonriendo. Estrechamos manos.

- Soy Bella, la hija de Renée – le informe – Y ella es mi mejor amiga, Alice Brandon.

Los dos se observaron. Alice enrojeció de inmediato.

- Un gusto, Alice – Jasper le tomo la mano, pero en vez de estrechársela, se la beso, sonriendo.

La pobre Alice enrojeció aun más.

- I…eh… - le pegue un leve codazo en las costillas – Igualmente, Jasper.

Este se rió disimuladamente.

- Siento mucho que hallas tenido que verme en…ropas menores – le dijo él, aun algo rosado. Alice soltó una risita – No las había escuchado llegar. Saco mis cosas y me marcho.

- ¿Seguro que no quieres quedarte? – le ofreció Renée – No tenemos ningún problema.

- No te preocupes, tía – le respondió Jasper – Estaré en el mismo edifico. Pasare las vacaciones en el departamento de un amigo, así que si necesitan algo, solo llámenme.

Jasper entro en su cuarto junto a Alice, para terminar de alistar sus cosas. Cuando se fue, el duendecillo entro corriendo en mi cuarto, con una enorme sonrisa estampada en el rostro.

- ¡Dios mió! – exclamo, recostandose en el banco que había a los pies de la cama – Es todo un caballero, Bella, ¡Y tan hermoso!

Sentada en la cama, no pude evitar echarme a reír.

- ¿Y como es en ropa interior? – le pregunte.

Creí que se enojaría, pero en vez de eso soltó una risita.

- Guapo, muy guapo – me respondio, suspirando – Dijo que estaría en el mismo edificio…

Comenzaba a presentir sus intenciones.

- No, Alice – redije de inmediato – No pienso pasarme el verano departamento por departamento preguntando por Jasper Cullen.

- Yo no he dicho eso – dijo sonriendo.

- Lo has pensado.

Se rió cantarinamente, algo propio de ella.

- ¿Qué te parece si nos damos una vuelta por el edificio y luego vamos a la piscina? – me pregunto, sentandose en el banco.

- Eso suena mucho mejor.

Nos pusimos el bikini debajo de la ropa y bajamos a ver la primera planta.

En ella estaba el salón de eventos, el gimnasio y la gigantesca piscina.

- Debemos probarla, ¿no? – le dije a Alice, observando el agua desde las puertas de vidrio.

- Claro – respondió ella – Piscina, allá vamos.

Salimos corriendo hacia ella.

Estaba rodeada de pasto y arboles, algo que me gusto mucho. Tambien había una parte hecha de cerámica, que era la entrada, donde habían sillas y mesas.

No nos importo el no llevar toalla, pues el agua se veía deliciosa. Nos despojamos de nuestra ropa y nos zambullimos en la piscina.

Nadamos un rato, nos tiramos agua y algunos piqueros…bastante mediocres.

Lo estábamos pasando muy bien.

- ¿Te vas a salir? – le pregunte a Alice, cuando la vi dirigirse a los escalones de la piscina.

- Si. Voy a tomar un poco de sol en las hamacas.

Me zambullí de nuevo, y luego me di la vuelta para flotar de espaldas. Estuve así por un rato, mientras el sol me bañaba el rostro y el cuerpo. Me sentía serena, tranquila.

Quizás el verano no fuera a ser tan malo como creía.

- ¡Bells! – me grito Alice después de un rato, sacándome de mi relajación - ¡Vamos ya! Me muero de hambre.

Suspire y me enderecé.

No alcanzaba a tocar el piso, estaba en la parte honda de la piscina. Nade un poco, hasta que el agua me llego al pecho y pude tocar el suelo con la planta de los pies. De repente, vi un reflejo en el agua…

…el reflejo de un balcón, en el cual un chico me observaba.

Levante el rostro hacia arriba, rápidamente, pero de la nada el ya no estaba. Volví a mirar el agua; ahora solo se reflejaba el balcón, vacío.

No alcancé a verle – después de todo, era un reflejo, y el balcón bastante alto - , pero estaba segura de que, con toda claridad, atisbe un brillo verde en sus ojos, un brillo verde esmeralda, y algunos destellos cobrizos que salían de su cabello…

- ¡Vamos ya, Bella! – me volvió a gritar Alice, sacándome de mi ensoñación.

______________________________________________________________________

_Y… ¿Qué les pareció?_

_Acepto ideas, comentarios, tomates y lechugas xD_

_Una pregunta… ¿Cómo puedo devolver reviews? aun no se como xD_

_Muy bien…les digo que Edward sale en el próximo capitulo…capitulo que espero lean!!!!!_

_Prometo que actualizare pronto, intentare subir seguido, no quiero hacerlas esperar demasiado…solo pido que dejen reviews, quiero saber que les parece la historia._

_Cuídense_

_Adiós!_

**Sam Black.**


	2. Atracciones a primera vista

_Hola!_

_Primero, quiero dar las gracias por los reviews anteriores. De verdad que quede sorprendida, muchas gracias!!_

_Okey, los dejo con el segundo capitulo!_

______________________________________________________________________

**Atracciones a primera vista.**

**RPOV**

Bueno, al menos la casa se veía bastante linda y moderna. Tenía dos pisos, y estaba toda pintada de color blanco.

Carlisle saco las maletas del taxi, y entramos.

De acuerdo, la segunda impresión de la casa también fue buena.

Tenía un living mediano, con un sofá, una mesita con un teléfono, muchos cuadros y un televisor. El piso era de alfombra café, suave.

Tenía una escalera que daba al segundo piso, y un poco mas allá del living estaban la cocina y el comedor.

- ¿Dónde voy a dormir? – le pregunte a mis padres.

- Arriba, en el cuarto de Bella – respondió Esme - ¿No es bellísima la casa?

Mi padre y yo asentimos.

- Rose, ¿Por qué no subes a desempacar tus cosas? – dijo Carlisle.

Me ayudo a subir mis maletas y me dejo en el cuarto de Bella.

No estaba mal; mucho más pequeño que el mío, con una cama de una plaza y media. Tenias colgantes en el techo, redondas y bellas. Una lámpara grande, una mesita de noche, un escritorio al otro lado, una cómoda y un ventanal que daba a la calle.

Pero lo más importante; un baño propio.

Ordene mis cosas en los cajones vacíos que Bella me había dejado y me senté en la silla que tenia frente al escritorio. Encendí el ordenador y entre en mi sesión de Messenger.

Estaban conectadas algunas de mis amigas, Jasper –que de seguro que había llevado su portátil a casa de su "amigo" - Bella y aquel "amigo".

"**Rose Cullen dice:** _Hola Bella_"

Tardo diez segundos en responder.

"**Bella Swan dice:** _Hola Rose, ¿Qué tal van las cosas allí_?"

"**Rose Cullen dice:** _Bien… aburridas_."

"**Bella Swan dice:** _Tienes que adaptarte. A unas cuadras de allí hay un McCafé. Te gustara si quieres conocer chicos_."

Chicos…

"**Rose Cullen dice:** _Claro! Suena fantástico entre todo esto… ¿Y allá, que tal_?"

"**Bella Swan dice:** _Me esta gustando bastante…en especial la piscina_."

Al menos ella estaba mejor que yo. Claro, quien no lo estaría en nuestro lujoso departamento.

"**Rose Cullen dice:** _Me alegro. Bueno, te dejo, creo que iré a dar una vuelta por aquel café que me has dicho…me vendría bien acostumbrarme el primer día_."

"**Bella Swan:** _Vale, cuídate!_ "

Cerré mi sesión y apague el notebook.

Okey, al parecer ella se la estaba pasando mejor que yo…

Quería regresar, pero no podía hacerlo.

Eran alrededor de las seis de la tarde, así que me puse de pie y baje al living.

- ¿Mamá? – le pregunte a la nada.

- ¡En la cocina! – me grito.

Camine hasta la cocina y me pare en la entrada.

- ¿Y Carlisle? – le pregunte, observando como tostaba el pan y ponía en agua a hervir en el hervidor.

- Esta en la pieza, desempacando – me informo.

- Vale. Voy a salir por aquí cerca, no me esperen para tomar once.

Ella me miro.

- ¿A dónde iras? – me pregunto, ceñuda.

- Bella…me comento de un lugar por aquí cerca – le dije – Adiós.

- Cuídate, y regresa luego.

- Lo haré.

- ¡Ten cuidado! – me grito, cuando ya iba a mitad de la sala.

Dios, mi madre jamás cambiaria.

Salí de aquella casa y eche a andar.

Bella no me había dicho donde quedaba exactamente aquel lugar…solo dijo un par de cuadras.

No podía ser tan complicado, ¿a que no?

Camine hacia la izquierda…y camine…y camine…

Mierda, mierda y mil veces mierda.

Di media vuelta y eche a andar de nuevo. Pase por enfrente de la casa y seguí.

Que estupida, ¡como me había equivocado de dirección! Ash…cuando me hacia falta Portland.

En ese momento, vi el café. De seguro ese era, por que decía "McCafé" y no había otro por allí.

Abrí la puerta de vidrio y entre en un lugar tan acogedor como juvenil. Había mesas y sillas, y en la pared del lado derecho y del izquierdo había mesas puestas de forma horizontal, con sillones.

Me dirigí a la caja he hice mi pedido: una hamburguesa McNifica, tres medias lunas y un café cortado. Espere a que me sirvieran todo, y cuando ya estaba en mi bandeja la tome y comencé a buscar mesas.

El lugar estaba abarrotado de jóvenes. Bueno, a esta hora me daba por venir a un café…

Encontré una mesa en la pared derecha. Era de las que tenían sillones cómodos color burdeo. Esta tenía una bandeja en la cual ya estaba todo comido, a excepción de las papas fritas.

Dado que no había nadie sentado allí, opte por sentarme en esa.

Camine hacia alla, y deje mi bandeja en la pequeña mesita. Tome la otra, ya que por lo visto ningún empleado había venido a retirar la bandeja vacía y…

- ¡Hey!

Me gire y vi a un chico con el ceño fruncido caminar hacia mi.

- ¿Si?

- Esa es mi comida, rubiecita –me dijo, molesto.

Oh.

- Ups, lo siento – me disculpe, intentando ignorar aquello de "rubiecita" – Creí que alguien se había ido y no había sido capaz de botar la bandeja.

Wow, el tipo estaba bastante bueno…

Tenía el cabello negro y rizado. Sus ojos eran oscuros y me examinaban de arriba abajo. Era musculoso y alto, como un oso.

Era sexy…

Me gire para dejar su bandeja en la mesa y tomar la mía cuando el chico me jala del brazo, intentando ser suave.

- No hay mas mesas disponibles – me dijo, sonriendo de forma sexy, pero con el toque infantil de su rostro – Puedes sentarte conmigo, si quieres.

Sonreí abiertamente.

- Gracias.

Tome asiento en el "sillón" y deje su bandeja en la mesa. Él se sentó frente a mí y comenzó a picotear sus papitas.

- ¿Eres de aquí? – me pregunto, mientras yo revolvía mi té.

- No. Soy de Portland.

- Pareciera que vinieras del cielo… - dijo, comiéndome con la mirada.

- ¿Disculpa? – dije sonriendo, soltando una pequeña risita de satisfacción.

El sacudió su cabeza, pero no se sonrojo ni una pizca.

- Nada – dijo, sonriéndome nuevamente.

Dios, que chico…

- ¿Cuántos años tienes? – le pregunte, tomando un sorbo de mi café.

Frunció el ceño.

- Eso no se pregunta – me dijo, comiéndose una papita.

- Oh, pero yo soy la excepción a _todas_ las reglas – le respondí, con una sonrisa sensual.

Me devolvió la sonrisa, una sonrisa seductora.

- 22 – me respondió - ¿Tú?

- 20 – me pase la lengua por el labio inferior - ¿Vas a la Universidad?

- Sí. Estudio Asistencia social.

Los dos reímos a la vez.

- No, la verdad, estudio Pedagogía en Educación Física y deportes –me dijo, sonriendo - ¿Y tú?

- También – le respondí – Mecánica automotriz.

El chico me miro con ojos de plato.

- Bromeas- dijo, mientras una sonrisa se extendía por su rostro - ¡Eso es genial! Una chica a la que le gusta arreglar coches…

Y así estuvimos por un buen rato…y debido a eso, él tuvo que pedir cinco porciones más de papitas.

Ofreció llevarme a casa, pero me negué; era orgullosa.

Salí del McCafe y retome el rumbo a casa.

Cuando llegue, CAI en la cuenta de que ni siquiera le había preguntado el nombre a aquel tipo tan sexy…

Ash.

**EPOV**

- Maldita sea, ¡¿ Es que la gente no puede nadar de una forma normal?! – grite, saltando de mi cama.

Estaba intentando dormir, pero justo en ese momento comencé a escuchar chapoteos y grititos que provenían de la piscina. Eso era lo peor; que mi cuarto estuviera orientado arriba de esta, aunque fueran varios pisos mas arriba.

Me acerque al enorme ventanal que cubría la pared. Lo abrí y salí al balcón.

Abajo, había dos chicas dentro de la enorme piscina, tirándose agua.

Claro, ellas divirtiéndose y yo como un zombi por su culpa.

De repente, la chica de cabello negro y corto se fue, y lastra se metió bajo el agua. Cuando salio de nuevo, se giro y quedo flotando de espaldas.

En ese momento, mi boca se entreabrió y mi cuerpo se quedo rígido.

Allí abajo, flotando de espaldas, estaba la criatura más bella que hubiera visto…

Su cabello castaño estaba extendido por el agua. Era pálida, aunque no tanto como yo. Llevaba puesto un bikini café el cual le lucia excelente, y lo que lograba ver desde donde estaba de su rostro me pareció hermoso, perfecto.

Escuche que su amiga le gritaba. Era algo como: "Ells, vamos ya, me muero de hambre". No se si entendí bien, pero ¿Ells? ¿Quién se puede llamar de esa manera?

La chica se enderezo y comenzó a nadar a la parte baja de la piscina

No se como, pero cuando se detuvo, miro hacia abajo. Sentí sus ojos clavados en los míos a través del reflejo en el agua cristalina.

Me agache y salí pitando del balcón.

Por todos los santos. ¿De verdad podía existir alguien tan hermosa? Quizá era la distancia…de todos modos no la había visto del todo bien.

- ¡Ed! – grito Jasper, sobresaltándome.

Eso me saco de mis cavilaciones.

No lograba entender el por que Jasper me había pedido quedarse en mi casa. No tenia ningún inconveniente con eso, después de todo era mi mejor amigo, pero…si vivíamos tan cerca, ¿para que? Su familia seguía en casa, pero el se había negado a darme mas explicaciones.

- Listo, ya me instale en mi cuarto – me informo, parado en la entrada del mió.

Sí, escucharon bien; _su_ cuarto.

Ya que en el departamento había un cuarto libre, mis padres se lo habían cedido a Jasper, puesto que solía quedarse a menudo con su hermana.

- Okey. ¿Vas a decirme de una vez por que rayos te quieres quedar en _mi_ casa? – le pregunte, cerrando en ventanal.

- Ya te dije –me respondió, encongiendose de hombros – No es importante.

Le observe por unos segundos…pero en fin, no me lo diría.

- Voy…a ver a tu hermana – le anuncio, suspirando.

Lo había nada más por que me sentía mal por ella. Desde el día en que terminamos – hace una semana – no nos habíamos vuelto a hablar…y eso me sentaba mal.

La verdad, ya no sentía mas que una amistad por ella.

- ¡No! -me grito Jasper, quien se puso rojo – Es decir…no, no vallas. A ella no le hará ni puta gracia.

- Pues a mi no me hace ni puta gracia haber terminado tan mal con ella – contraataco – No me demoro.

- Edward, no quiero volver a ver mal a mi hermana – me dijo, con una preocupación sobreactuada – Recién lo esta superando.

No le creía. Ella había estado de acuerdo en separarnos.

- Tendré cuidado, lo prometo.

- No – se negó de nuevo. Nos observamos algunos segundos, el desesperado y yo sin rendirme. De repente, su rostro se ilumino – Hagamos algo. Yo le hablo mañana y tú te esperas hasta el viernes.

- ¿Hasta pasado mañana? – Hoy era Miércoles – No, Jazz.

- Si, Eddie – arrg, maldito apodo.

Si no aceptaba, tendría que soportar todas las vacaciones ese "Eddie" proveniente de su boca.

- Vale - suspire, resignado – Pasado mañana la voy a ver, si o si.

El día siguiente se me hizo lento y aburrido.

Jasper me invito a un bar nocturno en la noche, para "distraerme". Claro, debía distraerme…pero mi estado no era por su hermana… era por aquella chica de cabello castaño y ojos marrones.

Ya no recordaba tan bien su rostro. Teniendo a tantas chicas allí, me era imposible hacerlo…pero no me la sacaba de la cabeza. Era pura atracción física, eso lo tenía claro…así que me obligue a seguir la distracción de Jasper.

Ligue con a lo sumo 5 chicas en toda la noche, y Jasper ni se inmuto. Al final, yo termine besando a 5 y teniendo sexo con 2, y el solo beso a 3 y termino en los baños con 1.

No era que yo…no respetara a las mujeres…pero en un bar, siempre es lo mismo. Bailas con alguien, la besas y después vas al baño a tener sexo. Fin de la historia, no la volvías a ver jamás.

Cuando llego en bendito día viernes, tuve que pasar la tarde en el gimnasio y luego en el salón jugando Play Station.

Cuando eran alrededor de las 5 de la tarde, deje el juego y me puse en pie.

- Ya no espero mas – le dije a Jasper – Voy a arreglar las cosas con tu hermana ahora.

- ¡A tomar once! – anuncio mi madre desde el comedor.

- Sabes que a Lizzy le gusta que tomemos once juntos… -dijo Jazz, con tono malicio – Vamos, terminamos la once y vas a ver a mi insoportable y creída hermana.

Tenía razón; a mi madre le gustaba que estuviéramos todos en la mesa.

Charlamos los cuatro – mi padre, por milagro, también estaba - , mientras tomábamos té y comíamos pan con huevo.

Al terminar, recogí la loza junto a Jasper y entramos en la cocina.

- Oye, Jazz… - dije en voz baja, dejando los platos en la encimera – Tú de casualidad… ¿No has visto en el edificio a una chica de cabello castaño?

El me miro con las cejas alzadas y una sonrisa picara.

- Hombre, ¿es que no te basto con las de ayer? – Ambos reímos – Mmm…puede ser… ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

- Hace dos dias atrás, en la piscina, vi a una chica… - sacudí la cabeza – No lo se, era…sexy y hermosa.

Jasper rió.

- Quizás la encuentres… - susurro, riéndose levemente.

Le observe con el ceño fruncido unos momentos.

- Algo me estas ocultando, Jasper Cullen. Y lo descubriré.

Este puso los ojos en blanco.

- Ahora te crees el detective Connan… - solté un bufido.

- En fin, voy a ver a tu hermana – le informe, esta vez si iba enserio – Nos vemos luego.

- Dile que la quiero – y cuando ya estaba por salir de la cocina añadió en voz baja: - Si la encuentras…

Eso me hizo fruncir el ceño y quedar algo intrigado, más que nada por que Jasper jamás decía cumplidos de su hermana. Aun así, salí.

Cuando llegue a la puerta de los Cullen, me pare sobre el alero de la entrada y toque el timbre.

Nada en el mundo me hubiera preparado para lo que vi al abrirse aquella puerta.

______________________________________________________________________

**Wooow!!!**

**Nuevamente, acepto cualquier queja o comentario :D**

**Espero que les allá gustado…pero les aviso: las actualizaciones no las puedo asegurar, por un tema del ordenador y eso.**

**En fin, espero reviews!!!!**

**Los quiero!**

**Adiós!**

**Sam Black de Whitlock!**


	3. Odio a segunda vista

_Hola!_

_Oooh, de verdad siento muchisimo no haber subido…pero mi madre tiene un notebook, al cual bauticé roca computador, que trae de vez en cuando…y solo puedo subir desde aquí._

_Agradezco muchísimo todos los reviews anteriores!!!_

______________________________________________________________________

**Odio a segunda vista.**

**BPOV**

Ya era viernes. Recién llevaba tres dias en esta ciudad y aun me quedaban dos meses. No podía quejarme, el departamento era lujoso y había mucho de donde escoger…pero nada se comparaba con mi Phoenix.

Habíamos pasado los dos dias anteriores en la piscina, al igual que hoy. Eran alrededor de las cinco, y ya no tenia nada que hacer…además, no quería cambiarme de ropa. Con la parte superior del bañador y los shorts se estaba más que bien.

Alguien toco la puerta de mi cuarto.

- Bella, a tomar once – me informo Renée, sin abrirla.

Le escuche tocar la puerta de Alice y decirle lo mismo.

Me puse de pie y camine hacia el enorme comedor, seguida de Alice, que venia dando saltitos.

Renée había abastecido la mesa. Había pan, queque, condimentos varios, café, leche, galletitas con figuras y nuestras tazas.

Mi madre se sentó en la punta de la mesa, Alice a su izquierda y yo a su derecha.

- Wow, la mesa le a quedado de lujo, Renée – le alabo Alice, tomando una rebanada de pan y echándole agua a su taza.

- ¿Carlisle te dejo toda esa comida? – le pregunte, tomando las galletitas y vertiendo leche a la mia.

- ¡Claro! La cocina esta llena de comida, aunque le faltan verduras…creo que iré a comprar más tarde. ¿Y que les esta pareciendo todo? ¿Algún chico en el hotel?

Solté una risita en mi interior.

- Yo conozco uno – las dos me miraron – Pero creo que ya tiene dueña.

- ¿Quién? – preguntaron las dos a coro.

- Se llama Jasper Cullen. Es guapísimo, pero al parece una tal Alice Brandon le tiene babeando y pensando cosas cochinas desde que le vio en calzoncillos…

En ese momento comencé a reír como loca. Me faltaba el aire y me retorcía en la silla, Al instante recibí un galletazo por parte de Alice.

- Así que mi pequeña a sido flechada por cupido – dijo Renée, mirando a la duendecillo con aire soñador - ¡Que lindo! ¿Te gusta, Alice?

- Le gusta su ropa interior – susurre, llevándome la taza a la boca para no reír.

Me gane otro galletazo por eso.

- Yo… - Alice nos miraba sonriente - ¡Es guapísimo!

Comenzamos a reír.

- Es un buen partido, querida. De pequeño era muy inteligente, y aspiraba a grandes cosas. Me parece que esta estudiando arquitectura – Renée no dejaba de sonreír – Pero no creas que es de esos chicos serios y aburridos, es muy simpático, caballero y algo timidin. Jugaba con Bella cuando eran pequeños.

Alice y yo fruncimos el ceño.

- ¿De verdad? – le pregunte.

- ¡Claro! A los tres años, antes de que nos fuéramos a Phoenix. También jugaban con otro de los hijos de una amiga…

En ese momento, sonó el timbre de la puerta.

- ¡Yo abro! – exclame, poniéndome de pie.

Escuche a Alice preguntarle a Renée si la acompañaría a buscar a Jasper por el edificio mientras me acercaba a la puerta…

Dios, esta mujer no entendería nunca lo que era el espacio personal de la gente.

Llegué al recibidor y abrí la puerta de un tirón, sin siquiera mirar por el ojo mágico de esta. **(N/A: es ese hoyito de vidrio que hay en los departamentos, que tiene aumento y se ve la gente que esta afuera… parece que se le llama así xD)**

Grave error.

Frente a mi, se hallaba Adonis en todo su esplendor.

No, no exagero.

El chico que estaba parado en el alero estaba para comérselo con patatas. Era pálido a lo Drácula y tenia unas facciones perfectas y juveniles. Era alto, alrededor de 1,80, y vestía unos bermudas blancos con una camisa negra.

En fin, la perfección en persona, ¡Mas bello que Brad Pitt y que Romeo! Mis ídolos y a quienes consideraba perfectos…antes de conocer a este chico.

Me observaba extrañado y completamente furioso.

- ¿Quién rayos eres tú? – dijo, en un tono repulsivo y perplejo.

Okey, al parecer no era nada educado.

- Eh… ¿disculpa?

- ¿Qué haces tu aquí? – respondió, esta vez tratando de sonar más educado.

- Eso es difícil de explicar – dije, intentando sonreírle a aquel chico tan hermoso y arrogante.

De repente me di cuenta de que me observaba muy fijamente, analizándome, como si debiera reconocerme o, simplemente, observando la parte superior de mi bañador café. Al segundo después, sus ojos se abrieron de una forma que reflejaba el descubrimiento en ellos.

- ¿Por qué me…?

- ¿Podrías devolver tu culo e ir por Rosalie? – dijo, cambiando de humor en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

¿Era bipolar o que?

Solo atine a verle de mala manera.

- Para tu desgracia, será tu culito el que se tendrá que devolver – les presento el lado fiero de Bella Swan – Anda moviéndolo, por que no esta y no estará en dos meses.

Le observe fijamente…pero no logre contenerle la mirada, me hacia temblar. Sus ojos me eran conocidos…solo que los que yo recordaba eran amables y calidos, no fríos y fieros.

- ¿Dónde esta? –pregunto, intentando ubicar mi mirada.

- En Phoenix, en mi casa.

Me seguía observando.

Esta vez, me arme de valor y alce la vista.

- ¿Sabes? Me estas haciendo perder el tiempo. Tengo una taza de chocolate y galletitas esperándome dentro, ¿Se te ofrece algo más?

Su mirada paso de ser arrogante a divertida y de divertida a molesta.

- No, no te complaceré mas con mi presencia – me respondió, con una sonrisa de depredador, aunque su mirada era la misma.

- Lárgate ya, metrosexual.

Me miro aún más feo, pero se giro.

Uf, si que tenia un culo de muerte…

Se volvió a girar, con la boca abierta y las intenciones de decir algo, pero, sonriéndole, le cerré la puerta en las narices, apoyando mi espalda en esta.

¿Cómo alguien tan hermoso podía ser tan arrogante y desagradable?

Decidí dejar el caso censurado, y volví al comedor; moría por esas galletitas con formas.

**EPOV**

El decir que la mujer que estaba frente a mi era bonita era quedarse tremendamente corto.

Era una belleza, la cosa más hermosa que mis ojos habían registrado.

- ¿Quién rayos eres tu? – le pregunte en un tono grosero.

A ver, ¿Qué rayos…? Yo no era grosero con las mujeres… ¿Por qué era tan hostil con ella? Probablemente era bronca, por que era mil veces más hermosa que Rose…

Educado, Edward, educado.

- ¿Qué haces tú aquí? – le pregunte, sonando un poco mejor.

Me parecía demasiado extraño, pues Rose siempre me abría la puerta y, que yo supiera, esta chica no era amiga de ella.

- Eso es algo difícil de explicar – respondió, esbozando una leve sonrisa.

De verdad que era hermosa…su cabello era de un color castaño oscuro, largo y ondulado, tan brillante y sedoso que me daban ganas de tocarlo.

Era pálida, y sus ojos… esos ojos…

Dios.

Era ella. Estaba seguro.

Aquellos ojos color chocolate eran los mismos, al igual que aquel cabello que tantote gustaba.

Pero… ¿Qué hacia ella…?

Arg. Jasper.

- ¿Por qué me…?

- ¿Podrías devolver tu culo e ir por Rose? – le corte, molesto hasta los pelos.

Me miro feo, algo que me molesto.

- Para tu desgracia, será tu culito el que se tendrá que devolver – uf, que fiera – Anda moviéndolo, por que no esta y no estará en dos meses.

Mi humor cada vez empeoraba más. Por culpa de esta chica Rose no estaba, y Jasper…

No podía dejar de verla, aun cuando sabia que mi mirada no era nada gentil.

- ¿Dónde esta? – le pregunte, intentando ver sus ojos.

- En Phoenix en mi casa.

En un dos por tres, levanto la vista. Sus se mostraban decididos y molestos.

- ¿Sabes? Me estas haciendo perder el tiempo. Tengo una taza de chocolate y galletas esperándome dentro. ¿Se te ofrece algo más?

Su comentario me hizo tanta gracia que estuve a punto de soltar una carcajada. Era hermosamente infantil y madura… pero seguía siendo odiosa.

- No, no te complaceré mas con mi presencia – le respondí, sonriendo.

- Lárgate ya, metrosexual.

Le eche una última ojeada, ocultando mi admiración por su belleza en una mirada asesina y me gire.

Esperen…yo siempre tengo la ultima palabra.

Volví a girarme, pero lo único que logre ver fueron sus grandes y hermosos ojos castaños…y la puerta cerrándose en mis narices.

¿Quién era esta chica tan…orgullosa e inteligente? ¿Qué hacia aquí, y por que?

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Entre echando chispas por los ojos en el departamento.

- ¡¡¡Jasper Cullen!!! - grite a viva voz.

El susodicho apareció por la puerta de su cuarto y entro al living.

- Tus padres fueron a comprar…

- ¡¡ ¿Por qué no me dijiste que Rose y tus padres se habían ido a Phoenix?!!- grite, acercándome a él - ¡Tengo el derecho de saberlo!

- Edward, cálmate, que te saldrán canas – dijo, alzando las manos – _Tenias_ el derecho, ya no lo tienes. Mi hermana no es nada tuyo.

Y tenia razón, Rose ya no era mi novia, no era nadas mas que mi ex y la hermana de mi mejor amigo.

Pero, ¿Por qué aun así no me lo había dicho?

- Jasper, no entiendo – le dije, intentando controlar mi genio - ¿Por qué no me dijiste que tus padres se iban?

Nos miramos algunos segundos.

Mi genio comenzaba a aumentar de nuevo.

- Rosalie me pidió que no te dijera – respondió – Pero ve el lado bueno; Bella y Alice son maravillosas y Renée es de lo mejor.

Oh no. Una más y giro que lo asesino.

- ¿Bella y Alice? – dije, con voz contenida y apretando con demasiada fuerza la mandíbula.

Cuantas ganas tenía de golpearle en el rostro a mi mejor amigo…

- Si. Bella es la chica del cabello castaño – me respondió sonriente - ¿Vez? Ya ubicaste a la chica que buscabas hace unos dias. Y Alice…Dios, no tengo palabras para describir lo hermosa y fantástica que es…

- ¿Ah, si? Pues mira que buen amigo soy, por que hoy mismo te devuelves a aquella casa con _tu _Alice.

Jasper abrió los ojos como plato.

- ¿Cómo? ¡No! Ed, no seas cruel, lo hice por mi hermana.

- Lo soy, ya vez. Te doy tres segundos.

Mi amigo me miro desafiante.

- Estas celoso por que yo me iré a una casa con tres hermosas mujeres y tú te quedaras aquí como un amargado.

- ¡Largo!

- ¡Ya! Si ya me voy. Que mas da, después me rogaras vuelva.

- ¡LAR-GO! – grite, señalando.

Jasper me hecho una ultima mirada y se retiro a su cuarto.

¡Arg! ¡Tenia toda la razón del mundo! Me quedaría como un amargado en este departamento. Pero eso no se lo perdonaría en mucho tiempo.

Me recosté en el sofá rojo y cerré los ojos, intentando relajar mi cuerpo y mi maldito genio.

Bueno… ¿así que Bella? Hasta el nombre le quedaba. Era una hermosura, era preciosa, pero no nos llevábamos nada bien.

¡Y mucho menos! Por ella, Rose no estaba aquí. ¡Rose! Tanto que necesitaba hablar con ella y arreglar todo…la extrañaba.

Claro, no es fácil no extrañar a alguien tan sexy y tan buena en…eso…en la cama, para ser exactos.

Uf, si su hermano supiera…en estos instantes seria yo el que se estaría yendo…del mundo, directo al patio de los callados.

______________________________________________________________________

_Y…?_

_Diablos!!! Adoro este capitulooo!! No se por que, pero me encanta todo eso xD_

_Yo creo que Jasper esta feliz por dentro :D después de todo…_

_El siguiente capitulo tratare de subirlo mañana, les juro que lo intentare, por que si no me tardare lo mismo que ahora. Un adelanto: Punto de vista de Alice!!! Nuestro querido duendecillo!!!_

_Decidí que si pondré lemmon. No será en exceso, me da algo de vergüenza, pero habrá varios. En cualquier caso, avisare cuando ponga uno, para que los que quieran mantener sus ojos limpios, no lean xD_

_Espero que les halla gustado el capitulo!!! Se que no soy muy graciosa para escribir, la verdad el sarcasmo solo me sirve cuando lo empleo por mi misma xD Pero haré todo lo posible por que hallan cosas mas divertidas._

_Cuídense y espero reviews!!!_

**Sam Black alias Squirt!**


	4. Peleas, conversaciones y otros derivados

_Hola!_

_Jojo, juju, jaja!!!! Esta quedando bien? Les esta gustando? No les gusta? Lo aborrecen? Necesito saberlo!!! Si no quieren dejarme un review, me agregan y me lo dicen!_

**Whatdoyoulive** _(punto)_ **for **_(arroba)_ **Hotmail** _(punto)_ **com** _xD Es que no puedo poner algunas cosas xD_

_En fin, espero que disfruten de este capitulo!!_

______________________________________________________________________

**Peleas, conversaciones y otros derivados.**

**APOV**

Uf, Bella llego roja como un tomate al comedor. Me parecía que había encontrado un rojo más fuerte que el que frecuentaba verle.

- ¿Quién era? – le pregunto Renée, esperando a que Bella se sentara.

- El conserje, nadie muy importante – respondió, escondiéndose tras su taza.

¿El conserje? Si, seguro.

- Oh, ¿y que quería? – al parecer, Renée se lo había creído.

- Nada, mamá – respondió, tragándose más galletas de lo normal.

Dios, Bella si que no sabia mentir…bueno, había miles de cosas que no sabia…como vestirse y arreglarse.

Hablando de vestirse…

- Por cierto, Bells – le sonreí persuasivamente - ¡Hoy vamos de compras!

Se atraganto con su chocolate caliente.

- ¡No! Allie, te lo riego, sabes que no me gusta…

- Oh no, Bella. Estamos en Portland, una ciudad llena de chicos y ropa. Debemos lucir bien y tu ropa ya necesita un cambio urgente.

- Alice…

- Nada de "Alice" ni de ojitos de gato – dije, imitándola – Ahora vamos de compras y ya esta, punto final.

- Entonces chicas, ¡Dense prisa! –Nos animo Renée – Ya son las cinco y media, y las quiero de vuelta para la cena. Arréglense, yo tengo que ir por verduras. No se preocupen por mí.

- ¡Gracias, Ren! – exclame, poniéndome de pie y arrastrando a Bella del brazo hasta mi cuarto.

Al entrar, junte la puerta y senté a Bella en mi cama.

- Ahora, Isabella, me dirás quien fue el chico que te gritaba en la puerta – le dije, dándole la espalda para buscar ropa en el closet.

- Primero, no me digas "Isabella" – dijo, con tono molesto – Eso solo loase Charlie cuando me reprende. Y segundo, ¿Cómo diablos…?

- Bella, mi nombre es Mary Alice Brandon, ¿Entiendes? Veo y oigo todo donde sea que estés – le dije, apuntándole con mi finito dedo índice y alzando las cejas.

- Oh, cierto, se me olvidaba que trato con "Madame Al" – dijo, jugando. Cuando éramos mas pequeñas, Bella creía que podía ver el futuro por que adivinaba todo, y jugábamos a "Madame Al" – Era un chico…un Dios… - dijo, y pude jurar que miraba la nada – Era…

Se quedo en silencio.

- ¿Era…? – le incite, gesticulando con mis manos hacia la ropa del armario.

A veces, Bella me parecía el espécimen más raro del mundo, y no solo por que siempre comparara algo con Brad Pitt o Romeo.

- No se quien era, Allie – dijo al fin, mientras yo lanzaba ropa por mi espalda a diestro y siniestro – Solo se que conocía a Rosalie…y que erala perfección en persona…pero era un maldito engreído, desagradable.

- Típico, todos son así hoy en día – le dije, probándome un vestido por encima - ¿Y como se llamaba aquel engreído galán?

- … - sentí que Bella iba a hablar, pero se callo y jure sentirla fruncir el ceño – No…yo no lo se…es decir, no pretendía preguntarle el nombre alguien que no pega conmigo.

- ¿No se lo preguntaste? –me gire y la encare. Parecía ida del mundo – Bella, ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que, cuando conoces a un chico, como menos debes pedirle su numero y el nombre?

- Eh… ¿una? – le mire con los ojos entrecerrados – Vale, vale, algunas veces – alce las cejas - ¡Que bueno! Muchísimas, ¿Feliz?

Le sonreí inocentemente.

-Si, Isabellita – ella hizo una mueca de asco – En fin, ponte esto, es lo mas tuyo que encontré en mi preciado armario.

Le lance el vestido. Ella lo estiro y me miro con cara de espanto.

- Alice, ¿no es algo…impropio para ir al centro comercial? – dijo, poniéndose de pie – Es… ¡no me pondré esta cosa! Tengo ropa, no hace falta.

Suspire.

- Bella, Bella – negué con la cabeza, sonriendo - ¿A que vamos al centro comercial? A comprarte ropa, ¿Por qué? Por que no puedes usar esa cosa que tienes de ropa aquí en Portland, así que por hoy, improvisaremos con algo mío, ¿entendido?

Ella iba a replicar, pero suspiro.

- Voy a… - el timbre de la puerta la interrumpió.

- ¡Yo voy! – chille, saliendo del enorme closet de Jasper –No será tu chico ególatra el que viene y yo tenga que llamar al servicio de funeraria… ¡Ponte ese vestido!

- ¡Que ya! – me grito, poniéndose de pie y entrando en su cuarto.

El timbre volvió a sonar.

Salí del cuarto y camine por el pasillo hasta llegar al recibidor. Renée ya se había ido, ¡uf! Fiesta, fiesta, ¡Fiesta! Parapapan, fiesta, fiesta ¡fiesta!

Volvió a sonar el timbre.

Abrí la puerta.

- Escúchame bien ególatra de cuar…

Oh, Dios.

- Hola, Alice.

**RPOV**

La mañana después de aquel encuentro, y de mi primer día en Phoenix, desperté alegre, por alguna razón.

Me puse en pie de un salto y entre en mi cuarto de baño. Estuve en la ducha cerca de media hora, arreglando bien mi cabello, mi rostro y vistiéndome de una forma decente.

Hice la cama y baje a desayunar.

- Hola, Esme – le dije a mi madre cuando llegue al pequeño comedor cocina y vi el desayuno.

- Te vez alegre hoy, Rose – me halago, sonriente - ¿Alguna razón en especial?

- No, nada – le devolví la sonrisa.

Podría llevarme muy bien con mi madre, pero prefería no decirle nada.

- ¿Y Carlisle? – pregunte, sentándome en la mesa.

- Duchándose – respondió simplemente - ¿Qué harás hoy, hija?

- No lo se, ¿tienen algo planeado?

Esme puso rostro de culpabilidad.

- Con tu padre teníamos planeado ir a algún tipo de restaurante a cenar…los dos…

Ja, y a mi que me coma el monstruo del Lago Ness.

- No te preocupes, mamá. Algo hallare que hacer.

- Prometo que mañana salimos los tres – dijo, tratando de complacerme.

- Mamá, no te preocupes.

- De todos modos, Rosie…

- Esme, esta bien – mi madre era un lió cuando se ponía tan sentimental y cariñosa – Ya estoy grande, no me emociona salir a recorrer una ciudad con mis padres.

Era la verdad. Me importaba lo mas mínimo, pero no me gustaba sentirme olvidada.

Esme parecía algo triste por mis palabras.

- Si tú lo dices…

Y el día se me fue así.

No hallaba que hacer. Lo único que quería era ir a aquel café de nuevo, pero le haría extrañarme. Aquel chico me atraía en todos los sentidos. Teniendo mis hormonas, no es fácil resistirse ante tal cuerpo y forma de ser.

Cuando dieron las siete de la tarde, me pareció que ya había esperado demasiado. Me puse unos shorts cortos de jeans – que dejaban poco a la imaginación, pero nunca siendo vulgar - , una polera a tiras, unas ballerinas y salí.

Camine con paso rápido pero teniendo cuidado de no sudar lo mas mínimo. Mi cabello se movía al compás de mis caderas, atrayendo miradas de lujuria y de celos. No lo hacia con querer, no le daba tanto valor a mi belleza, pero tampoco la desperdiciaba. Simplemente me toco y ya esta, no se lo ando sacando en cara al mundo entero.

Cuando entre en la cafetería, una ráfaga de viento proveniente de los ventiladores me llego de lleno en el rostro, haciendo demasiado gloriosa mi entrada. Sentí todas las miradas posadas en mi, y el sonido de "You so damn Hot" de fondo. Escuche algunos silbidos y uno que otro "¡You so damn hot, baby!" o "Yo te como pero con papitas fritas, nena", fuera de una que otra mirada de envidia por parte de las mujeres.

Por instinto, dirigí mi mirada hacia una de las mesas cómodas del fondo, y allí estaba; sentado en el mismo lugar de ayer, mirándome fijamente y con una sonrisa traviesa.

Camine, sosteniendo su mirada, hacia él. Tome asiento frente suyo y saque una de sus papitas, mordiendo la punta sensualmente.

- Hola, preciosa – me saludo con ojos brillantes.

- Hola, osito – dije, comiéndome la papita.

- ¿Qué te trae por aquí? – pregunto, aun mirándome.

- Pues nada en especial, solo el chico que atiende en la caja – le respondí con una sonrisa sexy.

El miro hacia la caja con el ceño fruncido.

- Atienden solo mujeres.

- ¿No te lo dije? – abrí mucho los ojos – Soy lesbiana.

Me miro con los ojos igual de abiertos y la boca algo descolocada. Se veía adorable así de tonto.

Estalle en carcajadas.

Él suspiro con alivio.

- Casi me matas de un susto – me dijo, volviendo a sonreír – Y… ¿comerás algo?

- Hum…creo queme gusta algo que no esta en el menú…

Sus ojos brillaron.

- Voy a ver si esta fuera – me respondió, poniéndose de pie – Creo que no… - me rey – Entonces ¿un café y medias lunas?

- Me encantaría.

Me dirigió una última mirada y se fue hacia la caja.

Me di cuenta de que había dejado su saco en el sofá…

Mirándole una vez más para comprobar que no me observaba, me estire sobre la mesa y agarre su chaqueta blanca. Rebusque en los bolsillos hasta dar con su celular. Anote mi numero de teléfono y puse "Tu Tigresa". Se iba a reír.

Era muy directa para estas cosas. Me hacia la difícil, pero iba al grano.

Guarde el teléfono celular en su chaqueta y la devolví tal y como estaba a su asiento. El chico volvió tres minutos después.

- Aquí esta – me puso la bandeja en la mesa.

- Gracias –dije, comenzando a revolver mi café.

Se sentó frente a mí y me observo.

- ¿Dónde te estas hospedando? – me pregunto.

- Por aquí cerca, en una casa, a pocas cuadras de aquí – tome un sorbo de café.

- ¿En una casa? – pregunto, extrañado.

- Si…es algo complicado. Mi padre hizo un intercambio de casas veraniego con su mejor amiga, que vive aquí. Así que ella esta en mi casa y yo con mi familia en la suya.

- Wow, que extravagante – dijo, metiéndose un puñado de papitas a la boca.

- Ya no me es tan difícil – dije, dándole un sorbo a mi café y lamiéndome los labios – Solo me gustaría conocer la ciudad.

- Parece que hoy es tu día de suerte, preciosa. Me encanta vagar por esta ciudad.

Me mordí sensualmente el labio inferior.

- Y… ¿Qué tienes para ofrecerme, fortachón?

- Pues no lo se. Me gusta hacer diferente tipo de cosas.

- Mmm… ¿Qué tipo de cosas?

- Muchas…y cada una diferente. Podría mostrarte muchas…- dijo con una sonrisa picara en el rostro y el doble sentido en la frase.

- Creo que deberíamos intentarlas – le respondí, guiñándole un ojo.

- ¿Qué te parece esta noche?

Ja, Rosalie Cullen teniendo sexo en la segunda cita…

- Pues… - bostece, tapándome la boca – estoy cansada y ya es tarde. Mejor otro día.

Dejo de haber lujuria en sus ojos, pero el brillo no se apago.

- Entonces nos vemos por aquí…algún día – me guiño un ojo y se puso de pie. Agarro su chaqueta blanca y la colgó a su hombro, aunque… ¿Quién se pone chaqueta en esta maldita ciudad que parece horno? – Adiós, preciosa.

Le sonreí.

- Adiós, osito.

Me lanzo una mirada llena de brillo y se encamino hacia la salida. Tome mi taza de café y me la lleve a los labios mientras le veía salir.

Seguí tomando once sola, pensando en como daría mi siguiente paso, cuando una chica de cabello rubio rojizo y ojos café claros se sento frente a mi.

- Disculpa mi atrevimiento –dijo, examinándome - , pero acabo de ver como hablabas con aquel chico musculoso y de cabello rizado, el que acaba de irse…y bueno, el suele salir con varias chicas que llegan aquí…

- Tranquila. Se como jugar con aquel chico – le tranquilice, sonriendo – Oh, lo siento. Soy Rosalie Cullen.

La chica estrecho mi mano.

- Tanya Denali, un gusto – la chica llevaba puesto el uniforme del McDonalds.

- Entonces, ¿Qué me decías de aquel chico?

- Es todo un casanova – me respondió, rotando los ojos – Viene siempre con una chica de cabello castaño, y últimamente se les veía demasiado juntos…fuera de las otras chicas anteriores, claro – parecía estarse hablando a si misma – En fin, el caso es que te veo bastante segura…

- Claro, yo no me dejo pisotear por nadie, Tanya – le dije sonriendo abiertamente – Ese chico me gusta…y haré que me ruegue, te lo prometo.

Ella me sonrió.

- Me caes bien, eres igual de malévola que yo.

Mmm…

- ¿Sabes? Mis padres saldrán esta noche, y yo estoy de vacaciones…así que no me quiero quedar sola… ¿Qué te parece si vas a donde me hospedo, vemos pelis y eso?

- ¡Claro! – dijo Tanya, sonriente – Dame tu dirección y llovió apenas acabe mi turno.

Le sonreí, mas tranquila.

- Gracias.

Luego de un rato, bote lo que me sobraba de comida en el basurero y volví a casa. Mis padres esperaban fuera del coche de Renée, se despidieron, pidiéndome perdón otra vez y se fueron.

Eran alrededor de las ocho…y aunque mi fuerte jamás fue ni sera la cocina, quería preparar algo para comer con Tanya.

Saque los ingredientes; la carne molida, el choclo congelado, la lechuga ya picada, tomate, el sazonador y la masa que estaba guardada en la lacena, para hacer tacos.

Todo resulto bien…menos la carne. ¡Quien iba a pensar que freír la carne iba a ser tan difícil! Se quemo un poco…esta bien, se quemo mucho, pero dudaba que hubiera quedado tan mal.

Llevaba las cosas al living junto con una botella de vino y copas cuando sonó el timbre.

- ¡Voy! – grite, dejando las cosas y sacándome el desastroso delantal.

Tanya estaba parada en el alero, con ropa sencilla, sonriendo.

- Hola, Rosalie – me saludo.

- Por favor, dime Rose – le pedí, haciéndole pasar.

Dejo sus cosas a los pies del sofá y miro la comida.

- Wow, se ve bien… - comento.

- Si…no creo que sepa igual de bien…

Tanya rió.

- ¿Y que película veremos? – pregunto, frotándose las manos en los pantalones.

- Mmm… ¿chicas pesadas? Es una de las pocas buenas que tienen aquí.

- ¡Me encanta!

Puse la película en el DVD y nos sentamos las dos en el sofá. Tomamos la masa y, mientras veíamos el principio, comenzamos a hacer nuestros tacos.

- Te advierto, Tanya, que en caso de intoxicación yo no pago hospital.

Las dos rompimos a reír.

- Tienes sentido del humor. Me gusta.

Continuamos viendo la película.

Vale, la carne estaba seca y excesivamente picante, pero hicimos caso omiso. Fue mas algo más por lo que reír y brindar.

Las carcajadas se hicieron fuertes cuando Cady se callo dentro del basurero y cuando se imagino el centro comercial como una jungla.

- ¡Así voy a azotar yo a mi chico! – le dije a Tanya, riéndome, cuando el vino nos comenzó a pasar factura.

Regina estaba en su cama tirándose a su nuevo novio.

- ¿Y que diría tu madre si te encuentra? – pregunto, observando la escena.

Nos miramos la una a la otra, y estallamos en carcajadas.

Hacíamos comentarios como "¡Vamos perra!" o "¡Bésame el trasero!", aparte de hacer bailes extraños sobre el sillón con los cojines. Creo que definitivamente, comenzábamos a caer bajo los efectos del alcohol.

Cuando la película termino, no podíamos parar de reír.

- Esa si que fuera una… ¡película de golfas! - dijo Tanya, roja de tanto reír - ¿Sabes? Te pareces a Regina.

La mire con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Parezco golfa?

- ¡No! Que dices. Lo digo por…la forma de actuar con aquel chico – su voz era algo mas calmada – Es decir, ¿te acostarías con él?

Nos miramos en silencio algunos segundos…y volvimos a estallar en risas descontroladas, hasta que terminamos en el suelo de tanto reír.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Desperté con una resaca de los mil demonios. Jamás me había emborrachado con vino. Jasper, su "amigo" y yo siempre quedábamos mal después de ir a algún bar…pero era por culpa de margaritas, cerveza o tequila, nunca de vino.

Él… ¿Qué seria de…Edward? Se sentía extraño pensarlo…puesto que ya no le guardaba rencor…solo…nada. Ahora lo veía solo como el mejor amigo de mi hermano.

Además, ahora tenia a otro pez…y mucho mas grande.

Me levante con sumo cuidado de la cama.

Dios, la cabeza me estallaría.

Me puse unas sandalias con lentejuelas y baje en pijama a desayunar.

Hacia un calor…demonios, cuanto extrañaba la comodidad de mi lujoso apartamento y el aire fresco de Portland.

Había sido lo peor venir a aquí.

Esta vez, era Carlisle el que estaba abajo desayunando.

- Buenas tardes, Rose – me saludo, levantando la vista del periódico.

- Buenas… - fruncí el ceño - ¿Tardes? ¿Qué hora es?

- Las cinco –me respondió, como si fuera lo mas normal del planeta – Creo que te dormiste algo tarde ayer.

Dios, entonces, ¡Estaban tomando once! Y eso quería decir que…

¡Oh no!

- ¡Luego nos vemos, Carl! – le grite mientras subía de dos en dos las escaleras.

Sentí que me miraba extrañado.

Me duche con extrema rapidez, peine mi cabello, me puse un vestido sencillo – si es que a eso se le puede llamar sencillo - , strapples rojo cereza, con tiras y ajustado hasta un poco mas arriba de la rodilla, las sandalias y baje.

- Vuelvo luego – les avise a mamá y a papá que aun estaban tomando once.

- Sobre eso… - me volví al escuchar la voz de Carlisle - ¿No te molesta que salgamos de nuevo?

- No, ni un poco – le fui sincera – Una amiga me mostrara la ciudad.

Abrí la puerta.

- ¡Lleva llaves! – me grito Renée - ¡Llegaremos tarde!

- ¡Ya las llevo! – le respondí de vuelta.

Y eche a correr.

Okey, no les había sido del todo sincera…era un chico el queme mostraría la ciudad…pero que mas da. De seguro deben estar completamente extrañados con mi comportamiento.

Llegue sudando levemente al McCafe.

¡Ash! ¡Odiaba Phoenix!

Por suerte, el local estaba más que fresco, y el chico aún no llegaba. Tendría tiempo para secar mi sudor.

Camine hacia la misma mesa de siempre, que para mi suerte estaba vacía, y me senté respirando agitadamente.

- Hola, Rose – la voz de Tanya sonaba rasposa y cansada.

Abrí los ojos y la vi sentada frente a mí, con su pelo rubio tomado en una coleta y el uniforme de su trabajo. Tenía unas leves ojeras.

- Hola, Tanya – le salude - ¿Cansada?

- Ni te imaginas- me respondió, echándose sobre la mesa – Creo que terminare como Cady después de la fiesta que hizo en su casa.

Reímos juntas.

- Definitivamente, esa es una mala película para el bien común – le dije, asintiendo.

- Aja – de repente, me sonrió maliciosamente – Y… ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

- ¿La verdad? Un apuesto oso de ojos negros… - Tanya rió – Y, por favor, un café bien cargado.

Tanya soltó una carcajada.

- Te lo traeré por que eres mi amiga y clienta especial.

Uf, que alivio.

Demoro cinco minutos en llegar con mi café cargado, sentándose nuevamente.

- Aquí esta –dijo, empujándolo hacia mi – Bien cargado.

Tome un gran sorbo.

Si que estaba cargado…tal y como me gustaba.

- Gracias, Tanya.

- De nada.

Volví a mirar alrededor, recorriendo con la mirada cada centímetro de la cafetería.

- ¿No ha venido?

- No, en toda la tarde – me respondió, moviendo la boca hacia el lado.

Solté un suspiro completamente ridículo.

- Y yo que tenía tantas ganas de usar el doble sentido sucio hoy –me lamente.

Ella rió.

Alguien le grito desde la caja.

- Debo volver, ¿le vas a esperar?

- Si…solo un rato.

Tanya puso los ojos en blanco, mientras se ponía de pie.

- Estarás más de una hora aquí, te lo aseguro – me dijo, como si fuera algo obvio.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? – pregunte, con el ceño sumamente fruncido.

Ella suspiro dramáticamente,

- He visto como se miraban, Rosalie. Era amor a primera vista, atracción corporal inmediata.

Me reí como una completa retrasada.

- Será un tarado y un payaso…pero es lindo y tierno…me gusta.

- ¡Lo sabia! Lo suyo fue amor a primera vista, ya te lo dije – le volvieron a gritar desde la caja – Creo que ahora si debo irme

Asentí.

Me quede allí, sonriendo como una tonta. Tanya tenía razón: lo nuestro era atracción corporal inmediata.

Y yo me quede allí, esperando, dirigiendo la vista a las puertas cada vez que escuchaba que se abrían. Cuando ya llevaba casi dos horas, supe que era suficiente.

Me puse de pie, molesta. Camine hasta la caja.

- Me largo – le dije a Tanya – Nos vemos mañana.

- Adiós… - dijo extrañada – Y no pierdas las esperanzas.

¿Esperanzas? ¿En este horno viviente? Es imposible cultivar esperanzas en este lugar, se secan. De todos modos, asentí. Salí del local y retome el camino de regreso.

¡Me había dejado plantada! A mi, ¡Rosalie Cullen Hale! Ash, estaba mas que molesta.

Al llegar a casa, Carlisle y Esme ya no estaban. Deje las llaves sobre la mesa del teléfono y fui a la cocina, a servirme una copa de vino tinto, para calmarme un poco. La acabe de un sorbo. Me serví otra más. Demonios. Agarre la botella, la copa y me acosté en el sofá.

A este paso, y con todas las desgracias que repasaban, terminaría como una borracha.

Es decir, ¿Qué rayos hacia yo aquí? ¿Por qué había tenido que venir? ¡Ya tenia 20 años! ¡Me hubiera quedado con Jasper! ¿Por qué diablos no lo hice? Oh, cierto. Por culpa de su "amigo", pero ¡que mas daba! Soy una estupida, tonta, Rose, tonta, tonta…

Alguien toco a la puerta.

- ¡Jodanse! – grite.

Me quede escuchando la nada.

¡Oh! ¡Les grite eso a mis padres! ¡Mierda, mierda y más mierda!

Me puse en pie de un salto y corrí hacia la puerta. La abrí de un tirón.

¿Ah?

No, imposible…

______________________________________________________________________

_Juuuu!_

_Les gusto?? De verdad, acepto de todo, si no les gusta algo o les parece que debo agregar algo, solo diganlo!!!_

_Okey, hagan sus apuestas; ¿Quién saludo a Alice en la puerta? ¿Quién es la persona que Rosalie ve al abrir la puerta de la casa?_

_En fin, gracias de nuevo por todos los reviews!!! Y a la gente que me deja cosas lindas :D_

_Cuídense!_

**Sammy Black alias Squirt!**


	5. Jasper y su amiguito

_Hola!_

_Uhm… siento haber demorado!!!! Es que mi madre no me traía el rocacomputador xD_

_Mil, mil mil gracias por toditos los reviews que me dejaron, les juro que me emocione de tan solo verlos :D_

______________________________________________________________________

**Jasper y su amiguito.**

_APOV_

- Escúchame bien ególatra de cuar…

Oh, Dios.

- Hola, Alice.

¿Qué…como…por que…?

- Ho-hola…Jasper – le dije, sonriéndole feliz.

Me correspondió la sonrisa.

- ¿Puedo…? – señalo hacia dentro por encima de mi hombro.

- Oh. ¡Claro! Es tu casa.

En ese momento me percate de que traía maletas. Las arrastro hacia el living y se sentó en el sillon. Yo lo miraba más hiperactiva que nunca.

- ¿Quieres algo? Bebida, jugo, margarita, tequila, vino…

Jasper rió, mirándome con un brillo de fascinación en los ojos.

- Solo agua, Allie – me respondió.

Dios, ¡me dijo Allie! Poca gente me decía así, solo la que me apreciaba, como Bella y Renée. Era mi apodo cariñoso.

Di un brinco en el lugar que estaba y me fui bailando y brincando a la cocina. Me acerque al fregadero con un vaso de agua y comencé a echarle agua. Mientras lo hacia, escuche música proveniente de la sala.

Con el vaso en mano, avance bailando al son de "Twist and Shout" a la sala, donde Jasper movía los hombros levemente, acercándose al sofá. Antes de sentarse me vio a mí bailando. Sonrió, y aun bailando sem. Acerco.

Deje el vaso en la mesa de vidrio y comenzamos a bailar.

Tome sus manos y empezamos a girar y a bailar al son de la música riendo. Bailaba muy bien. Me estire, tomada de su mano, y comencé a enrollarme con su brazo, hasta que él junto su otra mano con la mía y nos movimos juntos, con mi espalda pegada a su pecho.

Al acabar la canción, tuvimos un frenesí de risas, mientras se escuchaba "Love Me Do".

- ¿Te gustan los Beatles? – les pregunte, sentándome junto a él en el sofá.

Él se tomo el vaso de agua completo, dejando solo los hielos.

- ¡Son un clásico! Me encantan – respondió.

Comencé a cantar una de las estrofas de la canción, y nos echamos a reír de nuevo.

- ¿Siempre eres así? – fruncí el ceño ante su extraña pregunta – Digo, tan activa y sonriente, tan feliz.

- Lamentablemente, sí, Jasper – dijo Bella, entrando en la sala con el vestido verde a tiras y suelto que le había entregado - ¿Cómo estas?

Jasper se rió y la miro. Yo le saque la lengua mi amiga.

- Bien… - movió la cabeza, indeciso – Solo me preguntaba si… ¿no les molesta si me quedo algunos dias aquí?

Bella y yo nos miramos confundidas.

- Claro que no, a Renée y a nosotras nos encantaría – le respondió Bella – Pero, ¿Por qué?

Él hizo una mueca…una mueca hermosa.

- Tuve una leve discusión con mi amigo…- respondió.

Bella y yo asentimos.

- No te preocupes – le asegure, mirándole con una sonrisa – Es solo que Bells y yo íbamos de salida… ¿Vas con nosotras?

Sus ojos brillaron de emoción mientras me miraba…

- Claro, ¿A dónde?

**BPOV**

Creo, y estoy segura, de que en el momento en que Jasper acepto ir con nosotras, no se imagino cuan adicta era mi amiga a las compras. No se veía hastiado ni nada por el estilo, es solo que imagino lo difícil que debe ser para él estar en una tienda deroga interior, sosteniendo un montón de bolsas y lencería para Alice, esperando a que nosotras saliéramos del probador.

- Allie... – le llame desde el probador de al lado - ¿Para que quiero yo lencería tan sexy y a conjunto, si no tengo a quien mostrársela?

- Ya encontraremos a alguien, Bella –me respondió – Vamos a un bar, haces esos movimientos tuyos y te aseguro hasta el barman querrá ver tu ropa interior.

- Alice, yo no soy una prostituta.

- Yo jamás diría eso. Tú me preguntaste por que y yo te respondí. Ahora, date prisa y pruébate lo que queda.

Mire de mala forma a mi reflejo del espejo, como si estuviera mirando a Alice.

- Claro, como tú tienes a quien mostrarle tus tangas es fácil decirlo…

Hubo cuatro segundos de silencio.

- ¿De que hablas, Isabella? – pregunto inocentemente,

Arg. "Isabella".

- De Jasper, Alice.

- Oh.

Silencio.

- ¿Te gusta? – le pregunte, sabiendo que Alice no soportaría ocultarme algo así, lo soltaría en un solo respiro.

- Creo…

Me subí al banquito que tenia en el probador y mire a Alice, que estaba en el de al lado.

- Alice Brandon, ¿te _sonrojaste_? – dije divertida al ver sus mejillas teñidas de un suave rosa.

- Yo… - se rió de si misma – Si, creo que me gusta. Me pone tan feliz estar con él… Estamos hechos el uno para el otro, estoy segura.

- ¡Ja! ¿Y como, si apenas se conocen?

- Ni idea – respondió, mirándose el pijama rosa que tenia puesto en el espejo – Es especial.

- Eso mismo dijiste de los tres anteriores…

- No es lo mismo.

- Eso también lo dijiste con ellos…

- Bella, ¿quieres probarte esos malditos conjuntos y dejar de decir bobadas? – me reprocho, mirándome a través del espejo.

- Vale – respondí sencillamente.

Cuando Alice al fin decidió que ya teníamos suficiente con veinte bolsas cada una – bolsas que, para mi pena cargaba Jasper -, fuimos al patio de comidas.

- ¿Fritz? - pregunto Alice, observando los locales.

- Amo el Fritz – respondió Jasper.

Alce las cejas, sonriendo.

- Vale, entonces que Allie haga la fila mientras tú y yo vamos a buscar mesa y a dejar las bolsas – dije, quitándole algunas bolsas a Jasper.

Comenzamos – mas bien, comencé, por que él seguía mirando como Alice danzaba hacia el local – a buscar mesa por el patio de comidas.

- Así que, ¿"amas el Fritz"? – le pregunte a Jasper.

- Si…pero da igual, yo como donde ella coma – me respondió, sonriendo como un tonto.

- Y si ella esta en el menú aun mejor… - susurre en voz baja.

Jasper me miro con las cejas alzadas.

Sí, escucho lo que dije. Le sonreí como una niña inocente.

- ¡Ahí hay una mesa! – chille, señalando la mesa y corriendo hacia ella, para zanjar el tema.

Nos sentamos en una mesa redonda y dejamos las bolsas bajo esta…las que cabían, claro.

- Ve a ayudarla – le dije, haciéndole un favor y ahorrándome un sermón por lo dicho de parte de Jasper – Es mas débil de lo que crees.

Él me sonrió.

- Gracias – me dijo antes de irse.

Comencé a mirar alrededor, quizás con la esperanza de encontrar alguna cara conocida. Extrañaba Phoenix. Deseaba tanto volver…pero sabía que eso no sucedería. Aun me quedaban 59 dias… ¡Arg! Quería mi casa, mis cosas…

¿Qué seria de Emmett? ¿Estaría bien? Ahora que lo pienso…el estar con él fue un error. Es decir, ¡éramos como hermanos! No deberíamos haber cruzado nunca esa línea… después de todo, aun lo veía como mi hermanote oso, y eso no cambiaria.

Cuando Alice y Jasper llegaron, venían con tres gigantes y enormes sándwiches, papitas y bebidas.

- Wow, se ve apetitoso – dije, cuando tuve la bandeja sobre la mesa.

- Espera a que lo pruebes – dijo Alice.

Comimos en silencio algunos minutos, oyendo solo los ruidos del centro comercial.

- ¿Por cuánto tiempo piensas quedarte, Jazz? – le pregunto Alice.

¿Jazz? Ya andaban con apodos cariñositos…

- No lo se…hasta que a Edward se le pase lo gruñón – respondió.

- ¿Quién es él? – le pregunte.

- Mi mejor… - levanto la cabeza, y sonrió – amigo…

Su tono era misterioso.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – le pregunto Allie, observándole con el ceño fruncido.

- Creo que hay algo que les gustaría saber – nos dijo, sonriente – En especial a ti, Bella.

Alice y yo fruncimos aun más el ceño.

- ¿Qué cosa?

Jasper suspiro.

- No me interrumpan, ¿vale? – las dos asentimos – Así es la cosa: Edward es mi mejor amigo y el ex de mi hermana, Rosalie. Terminaron hace un pocotas de una semana, pero Rose me pidió que no le dijera nada del viaje. El caso es que tres dias atrás te vio a ti y a Alice en la piscina, y quedo encantado contigo. Hoy me pregunto sobre ti y yole dije que quizás te encontraría…y justo hoy decidió ir a ver a Rosalie al departamento. Claro, no espero encontrarse contigo. Volvió al departamento furioso por que yo no le había dicho nada y me corrió.

Estuve asimilando por un par de segundo sus palabras.

Oh, así que él… ¡Él era el chico de los ojos esmeralda! ¿Cómo rayos no me di cuenta? Bueno, su mirada no era la misma que aquel día en la piscina, pero en si eran los mismos ojos…

- Así que… ¿él era el que me veía ese día en aquel balcón?

- Aja.

-Bueno, no se veía para nada amigable conmigo hoy – dije, recordando lo odioso que fue.

La verdad, no le daba importancia. Era solo un imbecil más.

- ¿Él era el ególatra de la puerta? - pregunto Alice, con esa sonrisa malévola suya - ¡Wow! Podrías hablar con él, Bells.

- Ja, si, y también podríamos ir a ver a Brad Pitt, pero eso tampoco va a pasar. Es un pervertido ególatra.

- ¿Edward, un ególatra? – dijo Jasper, con el semblante extrañado – Lo de pervertido a veces no te lo niego, ¿pero ególatra?

- Vale, es hermoso, no lo niego, pero no pegamos ni con Pritt Stick Fix, Alice**. (N/A: Pritt Stick fix es un pegamento fuerte que existe en mi país, por eso lo digo xD) **

Ella y Jasper rompieron a reir.

- Si, ríanse, y ¿saben que? Para que se les haga más fácil, voy al baño. Así por lo menos no estaré mientras se ríen de mí.

Me puse en pie y fui caminando hacia el baño.

Ja, como si a mi me pudiera gustar ese tal Edward…

No podía negar que su belleza era impactante, pero yo no era de esas tipas que buscaban al típico jugador de fútbol, frió y creído. La verdad, ni tanta importancia le daba a Edward.

Volví del baño en unos diez minutos, y encontré a Jasper y Alice hablando y sonriendo maliciosamente. Cuando me vieron llegar, callaron.

- ¿De que hablan? – les pregunte, sentándome.

- Nada – dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, pero con las mismas sonrisas traviesas.

Mmm…

- ¿Nos vamos ya? – pregunte, cansada de tanta compra.

- Claro – respondió Alice, saltando de su silla – Pero volveremos en una semana.

Arg. Preferí no discutir.

Ya que Jazz nos había traído en su coche, un BMV convertible negro, volvimos en el mismo. Me encantaba ir en el asiento trasero; podía ver toda la ciudad que, aunque odiara estar aquí, era hermosa.

**OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Renée estaba en el comedor, con el cabello tomado y su ropa de casa. Tenía varias esculturas sobre la mesa, pinceles y pinturas.

Al escucharnos llegar se giro y nos sonrió.

- ¡Mira, Bells! – dijo, apartándose hacia el lado para dejarnos ver un gnomo que estaba pintando de verde – Los encontré en una tienda y me han fascinado.

- Están geniales, mamá – le respondí, sonriendo.

A Renée le encantaba experimentar. Cambiaba de obvies constantemente, y yo casi siempre la acompañaba a ellos. Resultaba divertido.

- Uf, cuantas bolsas – señalo todo lo que traía Jasper - ¿Y tu, hijo? ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Espero que no le moleste que me quede aquí algunos dias, tía – respondió este.

- ¡Claro que no! Es un gusto, aparte, es tu casa –le respondió Renée sonriente.

- Gracias.

- De que, muchacho – dijo mi madre, guiñándole un ojo a Alice.

Comenzamos a caminar hacia nuestras habitaciones.

- Oh, por cierto, chicos – nos volvimos a ver a Renée – Me encontré con una vieja amiga de Carlisle y mía mientras compraba verduras, ¡se lo pueden creer! Y los he invitado a almorzar el próximo viernes.

- Ah, ¿si? - dije, feliz por ella.

- Ni te imaginas, Bells, ¡viven en este mismo edificio! – que extraño… - Al frente, incluso.

Me percate de que Alice y Jasper se miraban, sonrientes, compartiendo una mirada cómplice.

Estos algo se traían entre manos…

- Que genial, Renée – le respondió Alice - ¿Te ayudamos en algo?

Okey, ¿Alice ofreciéndose para ayudar en una cena? ¿Es que quería envenenar a los invitados? Algo estaban ideando…

- Lo preparare todo mañana, querida. Así que si quieren, mañana me ayudan.

Los tres asentimos y volvimos a nuestros cuartos. Jasper me entrego mis diez bolsas y entre en la alcoba. Esos necesitaban tiempo a solas.

- ¡Al fin paz! – exclame, echándome sobre la cama.

De repente, hoy sonidos que provenían de a fuera. Me acerque a la ventana, abriendo el ventanal, y me asome a la barandilla; abajo, y con un cartel y un telón en el escenario de madera, se anunciaba "Noche de Karaoke". Había gente arreglando el sistema de audio y otras tomando asiento en el pasto y las sillas.

- ¡Allie! – grite hacia adentro, sonriente.

Alice llego de inmediato.

- ¿Qué sucede? – me pregunto, siguiendo la dirección de mi mirada - ¡Noche de karaoke!

Jasper llego en ese momento.

- Oh, si. Son los viernes, sábados y domingos, de ocho a diez – nos informo.

- ¡Vamos Bella! – me urgió mi amiga, dando brincos y tirándome suavemente del brazo.

- Alice, estoy agotada ¿No crees que ya fue suficiente para mi con las compras?

Estaba emocionada por ir, y quizás hasta cantar…pero por hoy era demasiado.

- ¡Por favor! – puso ojitos de gato – Cantas bellísimo.

- Eso no funciona hoy. Vallan ustedes, yo descansare.

- ¿Segura?

- Diviértanse, tortolos.

Jasper se sonrojo. Alice sonrió y, tomándolo de la mano, salieron corriendo.

Dios, esta mujer tomaba demasiada cafeína para el bien común.

Me di una ducha relajante, seque mi cabello, me puse pijama – unos shorts de satín y una polera a tiras gris – y fui a la cocina por mas galletas. Las saque de la enorme alacena, y me acosté debajo de las sabanas, en la enorme cama de dos plazas.

Hice zapping un rato, hasta que deje "Orgullo y Prejuicio". Luego de ver dos escenas, no supe nada más.

______________________________________________________________________

_Yujuuu!!!!_

_Este capitulo me fascina!!! Es divertido, y pues…ya se enteraron de algunas cosas._

_Si, acertaron con lo de Jasper :D_

_Es un capitulo mas corto…pero estoy trabajando en otro fans fic que comenzare a subir hoy…o quizas el domingo, aun no lo se. Se llama "Everytime", y, aunque soy modesta, debo decir que me enorgullezco de cómo esta quedando. Les puedo adelantar que Bella y Edward son amigos, y ella tomara la precipitada decisión de irse de Forks. ¡Les encantara! Y para que queden más enganchados, les digo que, ¡Viajara por todo EEUU!_

_En fin, la siguiente actualización será…tarde, no se cuando podré subir de nuevo por que estaré ausente unos tres dias, pero haré todo lo posible!_

_Aun no sabrán quien es la persona que tocaba a la puerta de Rose…solo les diré; no se precipiten con sus conjeturas. Piensen bien, por que he encontrado un solo gran defecto en lo que me han dicho sobre eso._

_En fin, ya me voy!!_

_Uuuh, les haré una pregunta: ¿Se imaginan ya quienes son los amigos de Renée?_

_Cuídense!!!_

_Sammy Black alias Squirt!_


	6. Nota mental:Jamas tentar a Alice Brandon

_Holaaa!!! Uuuufff, se que he tardado milenios! Y de verdad que lo siento, pero el capitulo era largo y estoy trabajando en mas cosas!!!_

_Les cuento al final, ahora solo lean!_

**

* * *

**

Nota mental: Jamás tentar a Alice Brandon a menos que quieras sufrir.

**BPOV**

_Al sábado siguiente…_

Apenas abrí los ojos, supe que ya era sábado. La semana se me había pasando volando entre todo el turisteo que Jasper nos mostraba a mi y a Alice.

La luz se filtraba por entre las cortinas blancas, pero de una manera suave. Me subí mas la manta, tapándome hasta la nariz, como una niña pequeña.

- ¡BELLA!

Alice entro gritando a mi cuarto, golpeando la puerta contra el armario.

- ¡Arriba! – grito, subiéndose a la cama y comenzando a saltar - ¡Hay mucho que hacer!

¡¡Arg!!

- ¡Mary Alice Brandon! – chillo con voz rasposa, furiosa - ¿Es que tú no entiendes el concepto de "privacidad"?

- No, y no me interesa aprenderlo – me respondió despreocupadamente, aun saltando – Ahora vamos, bella durmiente, que hay cosas importantes que hacer.

- Ir al centro comercial ya no cuenta, Alice – dije con voz ronca.

- Bella, el viernes pasado fuimos al centro comercial. ¿Es que tienes memoria a corto plazo?

Y seguía saltando sobre mi cama…

- Acabo de despertar a causa de un pequeño saltamonte, ¿Qué mas esperas?

Alice suspiro dramáticamente.

- Okay, dejémonos de drama. Aunque sea ¿recuerdas que la amiga de tu madre y tu familia llegan hoy en una hora?

- Es al almuerzo, Alice.

- Exacto.

Alice era un insoportable y pequeña…

¿Ah?

Abrí los ojos de golpe.

- ¿Qué hora es? – pregunte, observándola saltar aun sobre mi enorme cama.

- Las una de la tarde – respondió, observando concentradamente sus uñas – Les falta brillo…

¡Rayos!

Me destape de golpe y me puse de pie.

- Estoy lista en diez minutos – le dije a Alice, mientras tomaba mi ropa.

Cuando salí al pasillo me precipité contra la puerta del baño…

Esperen, esperen.

¿Qué hacia Jasper en la cama de Alice?

Retrocedí cinco pasos y me pare en la entrada del cuarto. Jazz estaba tapado hasta la cintura y su torso estaba cubierto por una camiseta musculosa negra.

- ¿Qué…? ¿Por qué demonios…?

- ¿No parece un ángel? – dijo Alice, apareciendo rápidamente a mi lado.

- ¿Por qué Jasper esta en tu cama? – le pregunte, aguantando una carcajada.

- En teoría es su cuarto…- la mire con las cejas alzadas – Entiendo, voy al grano. Anoche llego a mi cuarto quejándose de que la cama de la habitación de invitados era muy dura…y bueno, como, repito, es su cuarto…le ofrecí quedarse y yo me iba a la alcoba de invitados, pero él es tan caballero…y así estuvimos discutiendo un rato, hasta que, decidido, se acostó a mi lado. Fin de la discusión.

- ¿Y como fue que yo no escuche nada de esto? – inquirí.

- Estabas como en el quinto sueño, Bella.

- ¿A que hora ocurrió?

Alice sonrió.

- Como a las seis de la mañana – me respondió, flotando en su nube personal - ¿Y sabes? Su cuerpo es…

- Creo que con eso me basta – le corte.

Entre en el baño, y al salir, mi enorme cama ya estaba hecha, y todo el cuarto ordenado.

- Dios, esta mujer es como de bolsillo – dije, observando el cuarto.

Me dirigí a la sala y escuche ruidos en la cocina.

- Hola, Renée – salude, entrando en esta.

Mi madre apilo los platos y me sonrió.

- Buenas tardes, hija – me saludo - ¿Dormiste bien?

- Sin ni un ruido – respondí - ¿En que ayudo?

- Ve a poner los platos a la mesa, pone algo de música y luego podrías ayudarme a cocinar…por favor – me pidió, con ojitos de gato. Luego miro a Alice, que estaba sentada en una mesa de madera en medio de la cocina – Allie, ve a despertar a Jasper, no lo he visto desde anoche…

- Si supieras por que… - susurre con una sonrisa malévola.

Alice se bajo de la mesa, y cuando paso por mi lado, me saco la lengua.

- Sufrirás por eso – me dijo, con una sonrisa malvada - ¡Jazz!

Y salio rápidamente hacia el otro pasillo.

Ordene los platos, los servicios y todo en la mesa del comedor. Luego me acerque al equipo de música enorme que tenían bajo el plasma y comencé a buscar CD's.

Blur, Rollings Stones, Queen… Estaba segura de que era la música de Jasper.

Me fui a la otra fila de Cd's.

Britney, Katy Perry, Ashley Simpson, Fall out boy… Rosalie, claro.

Eran gustos bastante diferentes… no sabia como podían ser gemelos.

Volví a los discos de Jasper, y saque uno de Coldplay. Lo puse en el estereo y deje la música a un volumen ambiental.

La hora se nos pasó volando, pero como no, Renée y yo ya teníamos todo listo quince minutos antes.

- ¡A vestirse! – chillo Alice, metiéndome en su ya ordenado cuarto, pasado a "Jasper" – Vas a sufrir, Bella Swan.

Oh no.

Fue una tortura. Justo ahora que necesitaba que Jasper me salvara, no estaba.

Diez minutos después, Alice nos había dejado a las dos arregladas. Ella llevaba unas calzas blancas hasta la rodilla y un vestido ceñido que le llegaba a la mitad del muslo, con mangas pequeñas y englobadas, de color rojo. Se veía formalmente informal, justo para la ocasión.

Yo traía puesto unos shorts negros, cortos y englobados, que según Alice resaltaban mi trasero.

- ¿Para que quiero yo resaltar mi trasero, si solo son los amigos de Renée? – le había preguntado, quejándome.

- No es malo prevenir, Bella – me había respondido, aun con esa sonrisa maliciosa.

La polera que llevaba era ceñida a mi torso, de color azul. Llevaba zapatillas y el pelo, como siempre, con las ondas y el cintillo.

Jasper y Renée ya estaban listos, sentados en el sofá charlando.

- Wow, que bien se ven – nos halagó Jasper, observando a Alice con ojos brillantes.

- Entonces, Bella, ¿Qué hemos aprendido hoy? – me dijo esta, pasándome un brazo por la cintura y sonriendo.

- Nunca jamás… - le sonreí - ¡Dejas de molestar a Alice!

Las dos reímos.

En eso, sonó el timbre.

- ¡Llegaron! – chillo Renée – Ya verán, chicos, ¡son encantadores!

Mi madre se puso de pie y camino a paso rápido hacia el recibidor.

Percibí, de nuevo, aquel cruce de miradas cómplice entre mi amiga y su "acompañante de cuarto".

- ¡Elizabeth! – chillo Renée desde la entrada.

- ¡Oh, Renée! – dijo una voz de mujer suave y aterciopelada.

Me pareció conocida.

- ¡Eddie! – volvió a chillas mi madre - ¡Pero si sigues igual de guapo!

- Gracias, Ren – le dijo el tal "Eddie" – Tu igual de joven que siempre.

- ¡Y este joven tan apuesto! ¡Ya es todo un hombre!

- Que gusto es volver…a verla, tía – respondió una voz de hombre tan sedosa y aterciopelada como la de la mujer.

Su voz parecía extrañada, incomoda y molesta, a diferencia de los demás.

- Pasen, pasen – les invito Renée.

Por el recibidor apareció mi mamá, abrazada de una mujer alta y hermosa. Su cabello era claro y sus ojos de un color verde esmeralda. Era bellísima, rozando la perfección. Sonreía gratamente.

Luego se les unió un hombre que, a pesar de ser algo mayor – la edad de Renée, al parecer -, era igual de hermoso que, supuse, era su esposa. Su cabello era cobrizo y sus ojos claros. Era altísimo, rondando el 1, 80 cm.

Y a continuación, aquella criatura de ojos verdes, cabello cobrizo y facciones perfectas: la unión exacta de sus padres.

Edward. Lo reconocí de inmediato, mientras una ola de furia me invadía por dentro.

Miró a Jasper con una mirada asesina, y luego a mi con rostro molesto, pero mostrando indiferencia.

Ja, aquí tenemos al chico perver.

- Alice, Bella, Jasper – dijo Renée, sonriendo a más no poder – Les presento a mis amigos de secundaria: Elizabeth y Edward Masen-alias Eddie, y su hijo, Edward Masen. Queridos, mi maravillosa hija Isabella, su amiga Alice y Jasper.

Elizabeth se acerco y beso mi mejilla.

- Es un gusto conocerte, Isabella – me dijo con una sonrisa.

- Igualmente. Y por favor, dígame Bella – le rogué.

Escuche como Jasper le decía "Eddie" a Edward junior y este le volvía a mirar feo. La señora Masen se el acerco a Jasper, con clara charla sobre pedirle disculpas.

El seños Masen se me acerco y me abrazo.

- Es un gusto volver a verte, Bella – me dijo.

- También me alegro, señor Masen – le dije, aunque no recordaba conocerlo anteriormente.

- Dime Eddie – me pidió – No es necesaria tanta formalidad.

Le sonreí.

- Eddie – repetí.

Escuche que Elizabeth hablaba con Jasper, y vi como el señor Masen se le acercaba a Alice.

Y seguido, quede frente a frente, con Edward.

Puaj. ¿Cómo rayos resulto ser mi vecino de en frente y, para mas, el hijo de los amigos de mi madre? Esta era mi condena por no haber cuidado de la ratita que tuve cuando era pequeña…

- _Isabella_ – enfatizo con indiferencia.

- _Eddie _– enfatice yo, estrechando su mano y apretándola más de lo debido – Es un desagrado tenerte aquí de nuevo.

- Lo mismo digo – dijo, mirándome con fiereza.

Me aleje a él lo más posible y me acerque a Alice, con una sonrisa falsa, para aparentar.

- De verdad, cariño, siento mucho que Ed… - seguía disculpándose la señora Masen con Jasper.

- No se preocupe, tía – respondió este por décima vez.

Me aclare la garganta para llamar la atención de Alice, que me miro aguantando una carcajada.

- ¿Se puede saber por que Edward Masen esta en está casa? – le pregunte bajito.

- ¿Por qué debería saberlo? – pregunto con falsa inocencia.

- Por que tú y Jasper son dos duendes con enormes orejotas, y con dos cerebros malévolos y peligrosos.

Alice soltó una risita, mientras todos se dirigían al comedor.

Nos unimos a ellos y tomamos asiento, nuestra familia frente a la Masen.

Renée se sentó en la punta. A su lado izquierdo Alice, luego Jasper y yo al final. A su lado derecho, Elizabeth, el señor Masen y por "coincidencia" de los dos duendecillos, Edward justo frente a mi.

- ¿Tú has hecho todo esto, Ren? – le pregunto el señor Masen – Que yo recuerde, no podías ni hornear galletas.

Todos reímos.

- Recibí…ayuda – confeso – Aquí, Bella, es la única que cocina…cosas comestibles.

- Prepara platos exquisitos – le apoyo Alice – Creo que podría estudiar gastronomía.

Sentí la sangre subir a mis mejillas.

Mientras conversaban, serví con cuidado la bebida en mi vaso. Estaba concentradísima echándole coca, cuando Jasper "sin querer" me movió. La botella se me movió y la bebida callo en mi pierna desnuda.

- ¡Arg! – exclame, estirando mi pierna.

Sentí que le golpeaba la pierna a alguien…

- ¡Auch! – grito Edward frente a mi, sobandose la rodilla.

Sonreí abiertamente.

- Ups, lo siento – le dije, aguantando una carcajada.

- Sí, de seguro. Sientes no haberme roto la rodilla – mascullo él, mirándome fríamente.

Jasper y Alice se miraron sonrientes.

Renée, Lizzy y el señor Masen charlaron todo el almuerzo, sin prestarnos la más mínima atención.

Y lo mismo hicimos Edward y yo, aun cuando Alice y Jasper intentaban hacernos charlar. No fue difícil. Nosotros no pegábamos, éramos dos polos opuestos, y aunque prefería mil veces romperle la cara a ese engreído, decidí ignorarlo.

- ¿Sabes, Lizzy? – le escuche decir a Renée cuando ya estábamos terminando – Ayer compre unos gnomos hermosos para la terraza, ¿quieres verlos?

- ¡Claro! – acepto ella sonriente – Vamos, Eddie.

Los tres se pusieron de pie y los vi salir desaparecer por en pasillo, donde estaban nuestros cuartos, el de invitados y una sala multiuso.

- Edward, ¿Por qué no le muestras tu colección de libros a Bella? – le dijo Jasper, luego de un incomodo silencio.

- Ja, yo a ella no pienso mostrarle nada – le respondió este, viéndome feo.

- Ni ganas tenia, chico perver – le respondí.

Edward nos miro a Jazz y a mí, y podría jurar que vi un brillo asesino en sus ojos verdes.

Otro silencio.

Podía percibir las miradas de Alice y Jasper, que iban y venían de Edward a mí y de mí a Edward.

- ¡Allie! – esclamo Jasper de repente, sobresaltándonos a todos – Había olvidado que querías ver la cama del cuarto de invitados, ¿vamos?

- ¡Claro! – acepto ella, poniéndose de pie – Volvemos en unos minutos.

Y se fueron, dejándonos solos.

Que mala excusa para irse, la verdad.

- ¿Me pasas la sal, Eddie? – le pedí al perver que estaba frente a mi, con cara de molesto.

Me ignoro por completo.

- Eddie, necesito la sal – le pedí, para poder aliñar mi ensalada – Ese objeto a tu derecha, retrasado.

Él solo soltó un suspiro.

- Hey, Masen, ¿eres sordo o que? – estaba comenzando a molestarme - ¡La sal!

- Por favor… - insinuó, alzando las cejas y mirando con interés su tenedor.

- Edward… - dije con la mandíbula apretada y perdiendo los estribos.

- ¿Sí? – dijo, mirándome sonriente.

Nos miramos desafiantes algunos segundos, hasta que me puse de pie.

- ¡Eres insoportable! – le grite.

- Tú empezaste – dijo él, también poniendo de pie.

- ¡Te pedí la sal!

- De mala manera.

- ¡No te costaba nada pasármela!

- ¡Deja de gritarme!

- ¡Tu empezaste!

- ¡Jodete!

- ¡¡¡Igualmente, ISABELLA!!!

Y salio dándome la espalda.

En ese momento, llegaron todos.

- ¡¿Qué ocurre?! – preguntaron alteradas Alice y Renée.

- ¡Es un mal educado! – chille, viéndole caminar hacia la salida.

- ¡Es una mandona! – se giro y me miro - ¡Me largo!

- ¡Pues me parece!

Se giro y a los dos segundos se escucho el portazo de la puerta de salida cerrándose.

- ¡¡Arg!! – y me largue a i cuarto, haciendo sonar otro portazo.

¡Él era un…un ególatra pervertido! ¿Qué le costaba entregarme la sal? Ash, hombre orgulloso.

_

* * *

_

Al fin!!

_Debían reencontrarse, no?? Pobre de ellos xD Bueno, ya entienden que la idea es no tentar jamás a Alice :D_

_Me divierte este capitulo…pero se vendrán mejores :D_

_Les aviso: en uno o dos capítulos más, se nos viene un lemmon!!!!!!! No tengo mucha experiencia en eso, pero he leído varios y creo que me esta quedando muy bien :D_

_Aprendí como devolver los reviews!!! Así que muchas gracias por dejar tantos, y desde ahora los devolveré!!!!_

_En Everytime intentare actualizar hoy por que no tengo el capitulo escrito, pero bueno, ya que ahora tengo notebook por el día completo, me esforzare y hare lo que se pueda, por que también quiero comenzar con el de Guardianes del Tiempo, y estoy trabajando en una historia personal…así que tengo toda la tarde para estar aquí con el trasero dormido ¬¬_

_En fin, eso era!!!! Subiré en cuanto pueda._

_Besos_

**Sammy Black de Rathbone!**


	7. ¿Es real, o el vino realmente me afecto

_Hola!_

_Jujuju, vengo rapidin rapidin!_

_Espero que les guste!_

* * *

**¿Es real, o el vino realmente me afecto la cabeza?**

**BPOV**

Escuche que la puerta se abría.

- ¡Se pide permiso! – dije en voz alta, mientras me tapaba la cara con la almohada.

- No creo que tu mejor amiga deba pedir permiso – la vocecilla de Alice se escucho en mi cuarto.

Oí como cerraba la puerta y luego se sentaba en mi cama.

- ¿Qué quieres? – le pregunte con la voz amortiguada a causa de la almohada que mantenía sobre mi cara.

- ¿Por qué te peleaste con Edward? – me respondió con otra pregunta.

- Fácil: por que no quiso pasarme la sal.

Se quedo en silencio y luego exploto en carcajadas.

Bufé.

- ¿Tú…y él… - dijo mientras se retorcía de la risa en la cama – por la…sal?

- Deja de reírte – le pedí - ¡Que ya! No es divertido.

Cuando logro serenarse, respiro varias veces y me miro.

- ¿Qué no es divertido? Bella, se han peleado por un frasco de sal, ¿y me dices que no es divertido?

- No te estarías riendo si hubieras estado en mi lugar – dije, sacándome la almohada de l cabeza – Es un mal educado y un orgulloso, ¿Por qué no puede ser mas simpático conmigo?

- Por que tú no lo eres con él – me respondió Alice – No puedo creer que se lleven tan mal, ¡apenas se conocen!

Me senté en la cama, suspirando.

- Allie, se porto como un ogro conmigo el viernes pasado – le trate de explicar – Es un pervertido por mirarme a escondidas en bañador y un maldito orgulloso. Si no fuera por el inútil plan de Jasper de reunirnos ese día y por el que ahora se que están planeando, nos llevaríamos mejor.

- ¿De verdad? – dijo con voz aguda. Parecía esperanzada.

- No.

Alice me fulmino con la mirada.

- Eres cruel – dijo, apuntándome con su dedo índice – No pueden llevarse tan mal. Él es lindo y culto.

- ¿Quién te ha dicho eso?

- Jasper me contó. Además, no es difícil notarlo.

- Pues yo no vi nada de eso que tu y Jasper dicen, fuera de lo perver y lo ególatra.

- Eso es por que estas ciega y necesitas ir al oftalmólogo.

Le saque la lengua.

En ese momento, la puerta se abrió hasta chocar con el armario…otra vez.

- Isabella Marie Swan – dijo Renée, algo enojada - ¿Puedes explicarme que fue eso exactamente?

- Mamá, déjalo – dije, intentando quitarle importancia – No es nada importante.

- Le has gritado al hijo de mis amigos, ¿puedo saber al menos por que?

- Es un tema de odio mutuo, mamá – le respondí, frunciendo los labios – No somos compatibles.

Renée parecía descolocada.

- ¿Ya se conocían? – pregunto, acercándose mas.

- El viernes pasado tuvimos una pequeña discusión en la cual nos conocimos y dejamos en claro que no pegábamos. Fin de la discusión. ¿Me darían algo de privacidad?

- ¡Oh! – Renée se puso a dar saltitos igual que cuando Alice veía algún letrero que dijera "Sale**" (N.A: para los que no sepan, Sale significa "Venta", y es algo así como venta con descuento en toda la tienda)** - ¡Yo que lo encontraba perfecto para ti, Bells! Incluso conversábamos con Lizzy y Eddie el que les hiciéramos una cita.

- ¡¡¡ ¿Por qué todos me quieren juntar con ese pervertido?!!! – chille, sintiendo que mis mejillas enrojecían.

- Por Dios, Bella. No pueden llevarse tan mal si apenas se llevan conociendo dos días – alego mi madre.

- Yo pienso lo mismo – le secundo Alice.

Me puse de pie.

- Voy a la otra ala del piso, a la biblioteca – les avise – Alli no podrán acosarme con sus ridiculeces. Y no se molesten en planear juntarme con él, solo servirá para que el quede castrado y ustedes en el horno. **(N.A: Castrado es…que tu aparato reproductor no funcione xD por si no sabían.)**

Esquive a Renée y salí al pasillo. Las escuche reírse.

Jasper estaba tumbado en la parte vertical del sillón rinconero, viendo televisión. La mesa del comedor ya estaba limpia y los Masen no estaban.

- ¡Oh! Bella – exclamo Jasper, viéndome pasar - ¿Estas…?

No escuche que más dijo, pues cerré la puerta y camine hacia la puerta al final del pasillo, para ir a mi lugar de paz y armonía llamado biblioteca.

**RPOV**

Me puse en pie de un salto y trote hacia la puerta. La abrí de un tirón.

¿Ah?

No, imposible…

Él tampoco parecía creérselo.

Mierda. ¡¡Quien se lo creería!! Pero esto justamente me pasaba a mí.

- ¿Tú? – preguntamos los dos al mismo tiempo.

Nos observamos a los ojos con detenimiento, y luego…

Reímos. Reímos sin parar.

Sentía que caía de tanta risa…sentía un mareo, mas bien, que me hizo caer hacia adelante, pero no deje de reír.

- ¡Upa! – exclamo el chico de cabellos negros que siempre veía en el McCafé - ¿Estas bien, tigresa?

Me tenia sujeta de la cintura, apegándome a su muy bien formado pecho.

- Creo… - aun nos estábamos riendo – Creo que el vino causa un gran efecto en mi.

- Sí, eso ya lo note – sonreía – Ven, entremos.

Aun sosteniéndome por la cintura, me puso a un lado y me ayudo a caminar hasta que llegamos al sofá y me eche en él.

Pero aun no comprendía: ¿Qué hacia él en esta casa?

* * *

_Si, lo se, es sumamente corto, cortisimo, pero es todo lo que puedo traspasar del cuaderno a estas altas horas de la mañana!!!!_

_Estoy agotadísima por que llevo todo el día escribiendo y dale que dale…mi pobre cabeza se evaporara… por eso no subo en Everytime. Aun tengo que crear el capitulo y tengo la mente cerrada…_

_Así pues, ¿Qué les ha parecido el capitulo fuera de ser corto? Creo que Bella esta bastante enojada…y piensen como estará Ed, que es hombre… Y Rose bastante feliz xD_

_¿Ya queda claro el por que del lemmon? Por que viene en el próximo capi!! Que tratare de subir mañana :D_

_Una aclaración: No es Tanya quien le d ala dirección al Osito, así que no conjeturen mal!_

_Debo irme!!_

_Espero que les guste, y esta vez si devuelvo reviews con comentarios!!! Por que los otros no hay caso en devolverlos…no me hace gracia._

_Besos_

**Sammy Black de Rathbone.**


	8. Es solo sexo ¿verdad?

_Hola!_

_Si, he vuelto. Siento muchísimo haber tardado, pero me fui a la playa para terminar de disfrutar mis vacaciones._

_Espero que les guste el capi!_

* * *

**Es solo sexo… ¿verdad?**

**EPOV**

La deje en el sofá y le arrebate la botella de vino y la copa de sus delicadas y perfectas manos.

Me dirigí a la cocina, tome un vaso y comencé a echarle agua.

Demonios, demonios… ¡como es que la chica que me gusta resulta hospedarse en la casa de mi ex! Es decir, Bella es mi mejor amiga fuera de ser mi ex, pero… ¿Ella estaba en Portland? ¿Por qué no me lo había dicho? Claro, yo la hubiera encadenado para que no se fuera, puesto que ella era como una hermana para mí.

No entendía nada…aunque casi siempre era así, según Bella.

De repente note que el agua resbalaba por mis dedos sin parar. Cerré el grifo y vacié un poco el vaso.

Mi chica – si, para mis adentros era _mi_ chica – seguía en el mismo sofá, mirando la nada.

- Así que…la amiga de tu padre ¿Es Renée? – pregunte, sentándome en la otra punta del sofá y tendiéndole el vaso.

- Aja – dijo después de tomar un sorbo de agua – Pero…Dios, no entiendo nada.

- A mi me pasa siempre. Se como se siente.

Ella suspiro, pero sonriendo.

- Haber…partamos por lo principal, ¿Qué haces aquí? – me dijo, mirándome con esos ojazos suyos tan azules.

Mierda. No puedo contarle al verdad…de seguro me hecha de patadas a la calle…

- Bella y yo somos como hermanos. Venia a su casa seguido, y hoy había decidido pasar a verla…aunque me encontré con algo mil veces mejor.

Ella sonrió con el ego inflado.

Bueno, la verdad Bella era mi ex y había venido a hablar con ella para que volviera a ser mi hermanita…

- Oh, ya entiendo.

- ¿Y tú?

Mi chica frunció el ceño, molesta.

- Como ya te dije, mis padres cambiaron casa con Renée.

- Oh, cierto.

Nos quedamos en silencio, mirándonos el uno al otro por varios segundos. Sus ojos examinaban los míos, al igual que mi pecho y mis brazos. Me daban ganas de cojerla y besarla allí mismo…sacarle la ropa y besar ese deslumbrante cuerpo que me hacia tener que cruzar las piernas y pensar en la abuela McCarty desnuda.

- M-m-m-me v-v-o-o…y – tartamudee como un idiota.

A mi me daba igual besarla allí…pero a ella no, de seguro.

Me levante dispuesto para irme…cuando me gire de nuevo.

- ¿Sabes? Me gusta el termino "tigresa – ella me miraba fijamente – Pero preferiría tener tu hermoso nombre, que aun _no se_, en mi celular.

Ella rió musicalmente.

Se puso de pie y me tendió la mano, en un movimiento extrañamente sensual.

- Rosalie Cullen – dijo.

Estreche su mano.

- Emmett McCarty – le respondí.

Rosalie…Era el nombre mas hermoso que había escuchado.

Camine hacia la puerta escoltado por la sexy Rosalie.

Rosalie, Rosalie, Rosalie…

- Emmett – dijo ella. Yo la mire – A mi también me gusto mucho tu nombre, pero repitiendo el mió pareces un retrasado mental.

Oh, Dios. Lo estaba diciendo en voz alta… De verdad era un retrasado.

- Yo…esto... – comencé a la rascarme la nuca cuando llegamos a la puerta – Nos vemos, Rosa…

- Rose – dijo ella – Llámame Rose.

Le sonreí.

Comencé a caminar hacia mi hermosa y bella Hummer. Iba a abrir la puerta cuando sentí unas pequeñas pero firmes manos en mis hombros.

**RPOV**

Le abrí la puerta no muy convencida de querer hacerlo. Me dirigió una ultima mirada, y salio. Me quede mirándole, hasta que puso la mano en la puerta de su camioneta. Me vi violentamente arrastrada por mis pies hacia él. Le gire por los hombros y, sin pensarlo dos veces, lo bese.

Mis brazos se enroscaron con más fuerza de lo normal en su cuello. Y él no tardo en responder. En realidad, sus brazos me estrujaron contra él antes de que mis labios tocasen los suyos. Su lengua acaricio mi labio inferior de una forma tan ardiente que le deje entrar en mi boca antes de siquiera respirar.

No tengo ni media idea de cómo lo hizo – aunque con su tamaño y sus músculos no le seria difícil -, pero de un solo movimiento dejo mis piernas enroscadas en su cintura y sus manos en mi trasero.

En tres zancadas ya estábamos dentro de la casa otra vez., con la puerta cerrada y el presionándome contra esta. Se separo de mis labios y comenzó a besar fogosamente mi cuello, devorándolo por completo.

Mi cuerpo ardía cada vez que sus manos pasaban por mis piernas desnudas, debido al vestido que llevaba. Volvió a sujetar mi trasero con fuerza, y nos llevo hasta el sofá. Me acostó en este y se puso sobre mi apoyando una mano en el respaldo del sofá y otra al lado de mi cara, con sus piernas entremedio de las mías, que ahora estaban abiertas.

- Creo – dije, jadeando – Que me gustaría acostarme contigo.

Él soltó una carcajada.

- Me gusta demasiado esa idea – dijo él – Pero ¿y tus papás?

- Da igual – le respondí - ¿Acaso no me quieres saciar?

- ¡No! Es decir, si, pero…

Mis labios volvieron a chocar con los suyos, evitando que dijera alguna estupidez mas.

Sus manos comenzaron a subir por mis piernas, dejando caer todo su peso en mí. La yema de sus dedos acariciaba mis muslos, y subieron por mi cintura aun por encima del vestido. Llegaron a mis pechos, y comenzaron a masajearlos, haciéndome gemir y jadear por aire.

- Emmett…

Quería participar…después de todo yo era una mujer de armas tomar…pero prefería ser atendida por mientras. Sus manos subieron y bajaron las tiras de mi vestido, besando mis hombros, mi pecho, mi cuello y mi clavícula.

A esas instancias, ya me sentía mojada. Mis manos acariciaron su espalda, enorme, y luego su pecho. De un tirón, abrí su camisa. La tire a un lado y me concentre en sacar su remera musculosa…pero termino sacándosela él.

Busco desesperadamente el cierre de mi vestido hasta que lo encontró y lo abrió bruscamente, rompiéndolo.

Gruñí por lo bajo; era uno de mis vestidos favoritos.

Emmett lo bajo por mi cintura hasta sacarlo y lanzarlo a quien sabe donde, dejándome en bragas con encaje y un brasier del mismo tipo, rojo

Le escuche ronronear de una forma sexy e infantil mientras veía mi sujetador. Desde hoy, jamás cuestionaría Victoria Secret's.

Comenzó a besar el inicio de mis pechos, acto que me hizo arquear la espalda hacia é, entregándome en bandeja de oro. Justo en ese momento, con un movimiento rápido, intentando desabrochar mi brasier, besándome el cuello. Estuvo intentándolo un rato…pero no lo consiguió.

Es decir, ¡algo torpe! Pero eso me decía que, uno, era virgen, o dos, era un retrasado.

Prefería que fuera retrasado.

Levante un poco mi cabeza y le susurre:

- Solo rómpelo.

Sabia que luego me arrepentiría, pero mi necesidad crecía de una forma como jamás lo había hecho…como jamás me había sucedido con Edward.

Con su fiereza desmesurada, lo rompió de un solo tirón. Bajo las tiras de mis hombros, acariciándolos con sus dedos, y lo mando a volar. Juro que lo vi caer sobre el televisor.

Estaba decidida a comenzar con sus pantalones, cuando comenzó a besar mi seno derecho de una forma salvaje, tal y como me gustaba. Mi cuerpo se volvió a arquear, y solté un gemido alto y claro. Con su otra mano, masajeaba el otro, impidiéndome siquiera respirar o decir algo coherente; solo podía gemir y jadear por un aire que no llegaba nunca a mis pulmones. Su boca era calida, se sentía bien allí, y su mano, tan grande, era suave, como la de un niño pequeño.

Él era mi niño grande, muy muy grande.

- Emmett...

Él solo me miro, gesto que agradecí, por que no quería que dejara de lamer mis pechos.

- ¿Podrías dejarme... - jadee por aire cuando le dio un apretón a mi pezón con sus dedos - bajarte los pantalones?

Emmett rió de una forma tan...infantil, que me hizo sonreír luego de gemir nuevamente.

Se levanto un poco, y aproveche para mover mis manos hacia abajo y deshacer rápidamente el cinturón. Lo solté y busque con rapidez el botón de su pantalón. Baje la bragueta y con toda la fuerza de súper woman que llevo dentro, se los baje, acariciando suavemente sus piernas que, para mi sorpresa y total encanto, no tenían tanto bello.

- Dios, me pones a cien con estas piernas… - le susurre mientras él terminaba de sacárselos.

Emmett, en respuesta a mi caluroso comentario, bajo su mano lentamente, muy lentamente…hasta que comenzó a jugar con el elástico de mis bragas.

Respire con fuerza y un temblor recorrió mi cuerpo en el momento en que se adentro en ellas y se encontró con mi bello que, naturalmente, era claro como mi cabello.

Comenzó a masajear aquella zona suavemente.

- Dios… - gemí.

- ¿Mas? – pregunto en tono inocente.

- Te lo ruego…

Se dirigió hacia mi clítoris y lo froto con fuerza, haciéndome gemir de una forma extraña, jadeante de aire. A los pocos segundo, y sintiendo lo mojada que estaba, hundió dos dedos en mi entrada de golpe. Grite con todas mis fuerzas, arañándole los hombros. Pareció no dolerle.

- Emmett… Dios, mas… - le rogué, algo que jamás hacia con nadie cuando tenia sexo.

- ¿Qué e exactamente lo que quieres? – hay no, ¿Por qué todos los hombres tenían que hacer eso?

- Simplemente… - gemí cuando me bombeo con mas fuerza – Solo entra en mi y ya, Emmett.

Él rió.

De repente, saco su mano, y con rapidez hizo volar mis braguitas. Me enderece para sacarle los calzoncillos con su ayuda, y me volví a recostar en el sillón, abriendo las piernas como sugerencia y tomándole de los hombros.

- Ven, ven ya – le incite.

Él se puso sobre mi, y con fuerza y de una sola vez, me penetro, tal y como me gustaba que los hombres hicieran.

Los dos gemimos al unísono. Arquee mi espalda y él comenzó a moverse con rapidez mientras yo devoraba su cuello y besaba su pecho.

- ¡Rose! Oh, Rose, eres fantástica… - gemía él, bombeando con fuerza y rápido.

De a poco, comenzamos a resbalar por el sillón, mientras gritábamos. Era tanta la necesidad de ir más rápido y más fuerte, que caímos al suelo, yo sobre él.

Y empecé a cabalgarle, haciendo la penetración mas profunda y con eso, haciéndonos gritar fuerte.

- ¡Emmett! – grite. Adoraba como se escuchaba su nombre saliendo de mis labios - ¡Emmett! Oh…oh…Dios…Ah… ¡Ah, AH, AH!

Me sentía llegar, era una sensación indescriptible de poder, placer y miles de cosas más…

Aumento los movimientos, yendo cada vez más rápido. Me sentía completa, sentía que en cualquier momento explotaba.

- ¡Mas! – Comencé a chillar descontroladamente - ¡Dale más!

- Ya…ya estoy…casi… - decía Emmett entrecortadamente.

Y en ese momento, pude tocar el cielo con la punta de los dedos. Sentirlo, acariciarlo, poseerlo junto a Emmett, moviéndonos con la misma fuerza de antes, respirando con agitación y dando los últimos gritos de placer, antes de fundirnos en un beso apasionado y dulce.

Nos quedamos tendidos en el suelo, tratando de normalizar nuestras respiraciones. Apoye mi cabeza en su pecho, jugando con sus brazos.

- Eso fue divertido – le dije, moviéndome un poco encima de él – Tienes agallas.

- Claro que las tengo – me dijo con voz de niño ofendido – Ya estoy bastante grandecito como para…

- …no saber desabrochar un brasier – concluí yo, sonriendo.

- No se me dan bien esas cosas, Rose – replico – Pero puedo hacer muchas cosas mas.

- Y yo quiero verlas – de repente, una idea surgió en mi cabeza – Emmy…

- ¿Si, Rosie?

- ¿Harías algo por mi? – le pregunte, apoyando mis codos en su pecho y mirándolo seductoramente.

- Lo que sea.

- ¿No importa lo vergonzoso…que pueda ser?

- Nena, para mi no hay nada vergonzoso. Hubieras visto todas las formas que Bella utilizaba para ridiculizarme…esa cabezota.

Hablaba con mucha ternura de ella. Cada vez que decía su nombre, era como si se convirtiera en su hermano mayor. Eso me preocupaba un poco…bastante. Em, su cuerpezote de oso y su estupidez eran solo míos, no los compartiría con _nadie._

- Emmett – él me volvió a mirar con ternura - ¿Qué es Bella para ti?

Él no reflexiono ni siquiera un poco.

- Es mi mejor amiga, mi hermanita adoptiva – iba enumerando con los dedos rápidamente -, mi Tinkerbell, mi ex, mi…

- _¡¡¡¡¡¿TÚ EX?!!!!!_

Emmett me miro horrorizado.

- No debía decirlo, sabia que no debía… - susurraba por lo bajo, con cara de miedo ante mi mirada.

- ¡¡Emmett McCarty!! – chille, golpeándole en el pecho con las manos en puños - ¿Por qué demonios no me lo dijiste?

- ¡Mierda! ¡No pensé que te molestara tanto!

- ¿Cómo rayos no me iba a molestar? – Dije, poniéndome de pie, aun desnuda - ¡Me acosté con el ex de quien vive en esta casa! Ahora tendré cargo de conciencia hasta el fin de mis días…

- Rose, cálmate, ella es solo…

- ¡No te atrevas a decir que era una mas! – le reprendí, hecha una furia – Si ella lo era, entonces ¡yo igual!

- No era eso lo que yo…

- ¡Cierra la boca! – Agarre cualquier cosa que estuviera al alcance para cubrirme - ¡Largo!

Emmett tenía cara de no creerse nada.

Se puso de pie y quedamos frente a frente. Claro, él me sobrepasaba por dos cabezas.

- Rosalie, ¿podría…?

- No, no puedes – agarre la botella de vino vacía que estaba en la mesita de noche y la alce – Vete antes de que me obligues a usarla.

- Rose, linda, déjame…

- ¡Ah! – le grite, alzando mas la botella.

Él retrocedió varios pasos, asustado por mi arrebate cavernícola.

Siguió retrocediendo mientras yo le seguía. Solo logro encontrar sus calzoncillos.

- Déjame buscar mi ropa aunque sea – me rogó.

Le empuje hasta que choco con la muralla de la puerta. En el momento en que agarre la manilla, aprovecho para ponerse los calzoncillos blancos de corazones, y de un empujón lo saque.

- ¡No te me acerques mas! – le grite, lanzándole la botella de vino que estuvo a punto de caerle en los pies.

La gente nos observaba completamente atónitos y muertos de la risa.

Cerré la puerta, y solté en un fuerte grito todo lo que sentía.

* * *

_Les gusto??_

_Jamás he escrito un lemmon…digo, he leído muchos y me gustan, pero jamás había escrito uno xD espero que sea de su agrado, yo creo que quedo bastante bien…_

_Jajaja! Pobre Em… jujuju!!!! Ya me lo imagino en calzoncillos con corazones rojos, parado en la calle!!! Yo lo amarro y me lo rapto!! Muajajajaja!!_

_El lunes que viene entro a clases. Si, lo se, es triste hablar de esto xD Pero en fin, no se si podré actualizar tan seguido por que quiero concentrarme muchísimo este año. Es decir: Solo literatura, escritura y colegio, nada más. Y Allie y Sabri, claro xD_

_Intentare actualizar hoy en Everytime, pero no prometo nada!!_

_Cuidense, y mil gracias por todos sus reviews!!!_

_Besos_

**Sammy Black de Rathbone!**


	9. Charlas de madre

_Hola gente!!!_

_He regresado!!!! Mil disculpas por tardar...pero pues el tiempo no da!!!! ¬¬_

_Sin más, el capi!! Es corto, pero es lo que tengo._

* * *

**Charlas de madre.**

**EPOV**

Cerré la puerta de mi cuarto y la pateé con fuerza brutal. Por un segundo temí que fuera a partirse en dos.

Pateé una de las patas de la cama y gruñí.

No quería pensar, no quería volver a ver su rostro en mi maldita memoria. Era la persona más odiosa del planeta, una mal educada, una insoportable y con el ego inflado.

- ¡Edward Anthony Masen!

El grito de mi madre me hizo caer a la cama del susto. Entro en mi cuarto mirándome moribundamente. Eso era lo bueno; mi madre jamás podría mostrar furia hacía algo, era una mujer muy dulce.

- ¿Sí, madre? - dije en el tono más inocente que pude encontrar.

- Quiero saber por que has tratado así a Isabella - exigió, levantando la barbilla.

- Es Be... - ¡calla! Imbécil retrasado, da igual si es Bella, sigue siendo una insoportable - Mamá, de verdad, es algo entre ella y yo, nada más.

- ¿Ya se conocían? - pregunto, mirándome seriamente.

Torcí el gesto.

- Cruzamos algunas palabras hace una semana - uf, palabrotas, mejor dicho - Solo...no nos llevamos bien.

- Hijo, recién se conocen. Por el amor de Dios, ¿podrías tratarla bien?

- Mmm...No lo creo.

- Entonces rectifico: _vas _a tratarla bien. Es un orden, ¿entendido?

- ¿Por qué tanto interés en ella?

- Es algo entre ella y yo, nada más - dijo, repitiendo mis palabras antes de salir de mi cuarto.

¡Arg!

Siempre había acatado todas las reglas y ordenes de mis padres, jamás había cuestionado nada. Era el hijo ejemplo, "Don Perfección", como solían decirme Jasper y Rose.

Pero no esta vez.

Simplemente no pensaba, ni por asomo, tratar bien a _Isabella._

Nunca fui mal educado con las mujeres. De pequeño me habían enseñado a tratarlas bien y con respeto, en especial a Rose, pero...con Bella...Isabella, no podía contener mi lado grosero. No pegábamos, no nos llevábamos bien, no había nada. Era linda, claro...era muy linda, más que cualquier otra mujer que haya conocido, pero eso no le quitaba lo engreída.

Entrelacé mis dedos por detrás de mi cabeza y me recosté bien en la almohada.

Qué aburrimiento...podría ir a la piscina...pero no, no había caso en ir solo. Al sauna o al spa...no, menos. ¡Al gimnasio! No, faltaba Jasper.

Vale, ni modo.

Me estire y tome mi celular de la mesita de noche. Marque el numero que ya me sabia de memoria y al tercer tono, contestaron.

- ¿Diga?

- Hola, Jasper - dije con voz tímida.

- ¡Oh, Edward! - dijo con voz alegre - ¿Qué tal estas?

- Deprimido...

- ¿Por?

- ¡No se que hacer!, estoy sumamente aburrido, y mi madre me dio un sermón sobre Bella.

- Bien merecido te lo tienes - Oh, no, otro sermón - Es una mujer, Ed. ¿Qué rayos te pasa?

- No lo se...me saca de quicio con su orgullo y ego.

- ¡¡¿Orgullo y ego?!! - grito Jasper, atónito - ¿Es que el calor del verano de afecta a la cabeza? Bella no es ni orgullosa ni ególatra, es completamente diferente.

- Apenas la conoces, Jazz.

- No me vengas con eso, que la conozco más que tu.

- Ya, vale, suficiente. No te llamaba para hablar de esa _cosa._

Jasper bufo a través del teléfono.

- Entonces, ¿para que? ¿Me pedirás que vuelva?

- No, ni por asomo - ¿O si?...No - Podríamos ir al gimnasio.

- ¿Qué hora es? - pregunto con su voz analítica.

- Las... - mire mi reloj de muñeca - cuatro y media.

- ¿Las cuatro y media? - dijo sorprendido - Uf, si que fue largo este almuerzo...

- ¿Sí o no?

- No seas tan gruñón - su típica frase, la repetía siempre conmigo - En cinco minutos estoy fuera.

- Vale.

Cerré el celular y comencé a buscar mis cosas. Me puse un short azul oscuro, que siempre usaba para ir al gimnasio, una camiseta blanca musculosa y las zapatillas. Tomé una toalla y la botella de agua fría que tenia en el frigorífico.

Jasper ya estaba a fuera de la puerta, apoyado de brazos cruzados, con una toalla y su botella.

- ¿Listo? - pregunte.

- Claro.

Nos paramos frente al ascensor.

- ¿Por qué no bajamos por las escaleras? - pregunto Jazz, como si fuera de lo más normal bajar seis pisos.

- Prefiero el ascen... - la puerta del fondo se abrió y por ella apareció...Isabella. Nuestras miradas se encontraron y nos miramos desafiantes - las escaleras.

Eche a andar hacía las escaleras - que estaban al lado de la puerta de madera por la que había aparecido aquella criatura - y pase por su lado. Ella me golpeo "accidentalmente" con su hombro y me ignoro.

- Nos vemos luego, Bella - hoy que le decía Jasper.

- Claro - le respondió ella con aquella voz tan diferente y dulce.

Puaj, dulce...

Jasper llego a mi lado y bajamos las escaleras en silencio.

* * *

_Se que es corto, lo lamento muuuuuchisimo, pero es lo poco que tenía escrito...ahora escribire más xD Debo decirles que el fic va...va a durar mucho, segun mis calculos...por que los dos meses son laaaaargos. Ese es mi plan, que surjan muchas cosas!!!!_

_Les gusto el capi???? Amo a Lizzy xD Es la mami mas linda de todas :D Y Ed...se que para ustedes es dificil digerir su comportamiento...pero que harian ustedes si quisieran disculparse con sus ex por que odian estar enojados, y en vez de eso se encuentran a otro tipo en su departamento?? El cual les atrae endemoniadamente por su cuerpo?? Yo estaria igual que él xD_

_En fin!! nos leeremos luego!!!!!_

_Oooh!! Y llegue a los 100!!! llegue!!!!!!!! Allie y yo gritamos y saltamos y yujuuuuuu!!!!!!!!!!!! en mi casa no entendian nada xD Muchas gracias por eso!!!!! se los agradesco un monton, espero poder avanzar mas!!!!!!!_

_Besos_

_los quiero!!!_

**Sammy!**


	10. Dos personasy un ascensor

_Hola people!!!!_

_Sip, esta vez subo prontooo!!!! Como lo prometí :D_

**Recomendación musical para el capitulo: Gives you Hell, de The All-American Rejects.**

* * *

**Dos personas....y un solo ascensor. **

**JPOV**

Edward estaba completamente en silencio. Hacía ejercicio completamente callado, y yo no tenia intención de molestarle. Si se enojo, mal por él; Alice y yo solo lo hacíamos por un bien común.

- ¿Cómo te va con...Alice? - me pregunto de repente.

- Pues...bien, supongo - le respondí mientras usaba la maquina de correr - Es una persona muy alegre y dulce...

- Y ella...

- Ella se me insinúa mas que yo - respondí con algo de timidez.

Edward rió...¡Ríe! Su humor iba mejorando.

- ¿Te ha llamado...Rosalie? - pregunto, dejando las pesas.

Mire a Edward, sumamente sorprendido.

- Pues...solo me han llamado Carlisle y Esme - le respondo - Rose, nada.

Él suspiro.

- La extraño.

**BPOV**

Desperté temprano a la mañana siguiente. El sol entraba por el ventanal, llegándome a los ojos. Me puse en pie y salí del cuarto, para encontrarme con Renée en el living, quien pintaba sus gnomos de yeso.

- ¡Buenos días, Bells! - chillo al verme, besándome la mejilla - En la cocina hay tostadas y café para que te sirvas.

- Gracias, mamá.

Fui a la cocina y tome las tostadas aun caliente que estaban en la panera. Les eche mermelada de frambuesa y me serví un tazón de café suave. Me recosté en el enorme sofá, dispuesta a ver televisión, cuando Renée me hablo.

- ¿Podrías ir a buscar el periódico? - me pregunto desde el comedor - Esta justo en el alero.

Me levante del sofá con el tazón en mano y camine hacía el recibidor. Cuando abrí la puerta, vi como mi vecino de en frente también la abría.

Y apareció mi peor pesadilla: Edward Masen.

- Buenos días, usurpadora de casas - me saludo, agachándose para recoger el diario.

- Buenos días, chico perver - le salude yo, sonriendo sin mirarle, y haciendo lo mismo que él.

Escuche a Edward reírse de todas formas.

- Despertamos de buen humor - me dijo, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta.

- Yo _siempre _despierto bien - le asegure.

- Uf...eso lo pondré en duda - señalo mi cabello - _Eso _no es despertar bien.

Le mire con furia.

- ¡Eddie! - oí gritar desde el otro lado de la puerta de Edward - ¡Hijito, el diario! ¡Y ve a bañarte ahora mismo! ¡Tienes que lavar tus calzoncillos!

Estalle en carcajadas ante la llamada de Lizzy. Edward enrojeció a más no poder y, sin siquiera mirarme de la vergüenza, entro en su departamento.

Cuando volví a la sala, Alice estaba en el sofá, comiéndose mis tostadas.

- Están exquisitas, Bella - me alabo sonriente.

- Lo sabría si pudiera probarlas - le respondí.

Ella río.

Esa tarde, Jasper se fue. No se le veía sumamente feliz, pero si mas aliviado de poder volver al departamento de su amigo.

Alice, claro, no estaba nada felíz. Para superarlo, programo una noche de películas y comida en el living.

- ¿Que veremos? - le pregunte.

- No lo se... - de repente, su rostro se ilumino - ¡Juguemos al salón de belleza!

Me horrorice.

- Alice...¿No estamos un poquito grandes como para jugar a eso?

- No. ¡Vamos!

- Allie...

- ¿Quieres que me deprima, Bella? - pregunto con ojos llorosos - ¿Y que llore y me limpie los mocos en tu camiseta? Por que llorare, te lo aseguro.

Suspire.

- Vamos a jugar.

- ¡Wiiiii! - chillo, tomando mi mano y dando saltitos hacia su cuarto.

Y así se paso una semana más. Evitaba salir para no tener encontronazos con Edward, pero con Alice...eso era prácticamente imposible. Me sacaba a todas partes: fuimos a cuatro salones de belleza, a un desfile, a una feria artesanal...todo eso en una misma semana.

Ya iba llegando al departamento. Tuve que venirme a pie pues las compradoras compulsivas se quedaron con el coche en el centro comercial.

- Buenas tardes, Henry - salude al joven conserje de la tarde, quien estaba jugando solitario sobre el escritorio.

- ¡Buenos días, señorita Bella! - me saludo sonriente - ¿Como le va hoy?

- Ya conoces a mi madre y a Alice...tuve que venirme sola.

Él rió.

- Qué pases un buen día.

- Igual usted.

Me detuve frente al ascensor en el mismo momento en que escuche una voz.

- Buenas tardes, Henry - dijo una voz aterciopelada.

- Buenas tardes, Señor Cullen - le respondió el joven.

Sentí como se paraba a mi lado.

- Al fin nos encontramos - murmuro.

- Por desgracia, querrás decir - le contradije.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, y él se dispuso a entrar.

- ¡Hey! - le grite, poniendo mi brazo frente a él - Yo llegue primero. Tú espera el próximo.

- Yo no voy a esperar nada - dijo, tomando mi brazo con suavidad y retirándolo.

Me moví con rapidez, empujándolo, y me interpuse entre las puertas.

- Ja, gané - le dije sonriendo.

- Córrete - me dijo, mirándome fijamente.

- Nones.

Estire un brazo y apreté el botón para cerrar las puertas, retirándome.

Pero Edward se alcanzo a colar.

- ¡Córrete! - grite, empujándolo hacía a fuera - ¡Se van a cerrar las puertas!

Él logro entrar y quedamos los dos dentro.

- ¡Fuera! - chille, apretando el botón para que las puertas se abrieran.

- ¡Ciérralas! - grito él, presionando el botón de cerrar.

Cierra.

Abre.

Cierra...

- ¡No! - golpee la puerta cuando el ascensor las cerro y comenzó a subir.

Sin querer, mi brazo se movió y termine apretando todos los botones. El ascensor se sacudió con fuerza y paro en seco, cosa que me hizo perder el equilibrio.

Pensé que mis nalgas tocarían el suelo de metal, pero en vez de eso unos fuertes brazos me sujetaron desde atrás y me levantaron.

- ¡Mira lo que has hecho! - grito Edward, levantándome con cuidado a pesar del tono de su voz - ¡Descompusiste el ascensor!

- ¡No! - golpee las puertas - ¡No nos podemos quedar encerrados aquí! Nos mataremos antes de que nos saquen...

- Maldita seas, Bella - susurro, apoyando su espalda contra el espejo de atrás.

- ¡No me eches la culpa! - chille - Tú te colaste, si no hubieras insistido en entrar, no estaríamos ahora aquí.

- ¿Puedes dejar de gritar? - me pidió con una mueca.

Suspire, apoyándome en las puertas.

- ¿No hay forma de pedir ayuda? - le pregunte en un tono más bajo.

- Pues... - Edward se enderezo y se puso a mi lado, observando los botones - Es este.

Presiono un botón, que tenía dibujado una campana.

Esperamos...

- ¿Y...? - dije, mirándole.

- ¡Se supone que tiene que sonar! - grito, presionando varias veces el botón - ¿Es que nadie nos ayudará?

Saque mi celular de mi bolsillo.

- No tiene señal...

Estire el brazo y metí mi brazo en el pantalón de Edward.

- ¡Pero que haces? - grito sobresaltado.

Saque su celular.

- Tampoco tiene señal - se lo guarde de nuevo en el bolsillo y me apoye en la puerta, con la cabeza hacía atrás - Estamos muertos...

Edward se sentó en un extremo del ascensor y yo en el otro, observando la nada.

El silencio era sumamente incomodo. Hacía muchísimo calor y estaba comenzando a sudar. La verdad, estar con Edward era lo más aburrido del planeta. Solo escuchaba su respiración, algo agitada, y el ruidito que hacía con su pie al tocar el piso varias veces seguidas.

Me enderece un poco y me saque el delgado chaleco, quedando solo con la camisa blanca que Alice logro escotar, quitándole los tres botones de arriba.

- ¿No tienes calor? - le pregunte, dejando mi chaleco a un lado.

- Un poco - susurro, mirando sin querer mi escote - Sabes...

Se quedo en silencio, avergonzado.

- ¿Se...?

- Nada.

- Edward...no quiero discutir. Dime.

Él se encogió de hombros.

- Tu...tu falda - señalo con la cabeza, mirando hacía otro lado - Esta...esta...

Mire mi falda.

- ¡Rota! - chille, tomando el costado derecho que estaba todo rasgado, dejando ver mis pantaletas - ¡Esta rota! ¡Maldita sea!

Edward se empezó a reír a carcajadas, tanto así, que le salieron lágrimas.

- ¡No te rías! - chille, tapando mi falda con el chaleco - Esto es un infierno...

Comenzaron a pasar las horas lentamente. No hablábamos y el calor allí dentro era más que sofocante.

- ¿Podrías dejar de rayar improperios contra mi en el espejo? - pregunto Eddie, arrancándome el marcador de la mano.

En el espejo se leían cosas como "Tonto Edward" "Eddie bebé" "Edward: chico perver" y otras cosas peores...

- Es lo único divertido que se puede hacer aquí - gruñí, sentándome de nuevo.

Él estaba sin remera, y yo me había sacado las zapatillas y las calcetas.

- ¡Moriremos de calor! - exclame, acostándome en el piso boca arriba.

- Esto es insoportable - dijo Edward, echándose igual que yo.

Me abrí dos botones más de la camisa.

- Puedes sacártela si quieres - murmuro.

Gire el rostro y lo mire.

- Eres un maldito pervertido.

- ¡Solo trataba de ser amable!

- Vaya forma...

Él me fulmino con la mirada.

- Mira, es simple: o lo tomas o lo dejas.

Nos observamos algunos segundos, hasta que me rendí y me quite la camisa.

Sentí la mirada de Edward a cada segundo luego de quitármela. No me atreví a verle, simplemente la idea no me hacia gracia, y menos estar así con mi "enemigo".

Al poco rato, los dos estábamos solo en ropa interior.

- ¿Podrías hablar de algo? - me pidió, sentado solo con sus boxers negros.

- No pienso hablar contigo - me negué.

- Eres una cría.

- ¡Cierra la boca!

- Bella... - Edward se hinco de rodillas a mi lado.

- N...

El ascensor se sacudió con fuerza, y Edward cayo sobre mi. Se afirmo con sus manos, las cuales quedaron una a cada lado de mi cabeza.

Su rostro estaba muy cerca...Yo solo quería que se alejara de una vez.

- Bella...

El ascensor se sacudió otra vez, y comenzó a subir.

- ¡Funciona! - grite, haciendo a un lado a Edward con mis manos.

Me coloque la camisa, la falda rota y me puse en pie. El ascensor paro en el sexto piso y abrió las puertas.

Salí sin siquiera despedirme, pero le escuche susurrar algo que no fui capaz de entender. Y entre en mi apartamento.

* * *

_Les gusto???!!!! Si no las pongo en la horca!!!!!!_

_Naaah, broma xD Jamás haría eso...no en la vida real, por lo menos xD Hablando en serio...Les gusto el capi??? "Cara de histérica psicópata feliz" espero que si!!!!!! Me perdí una clase entera de Naturales para tenérselos listos :D La verdad, no logro entender para que pasan esa materia...digo, de que me sirve!!!!??? Si mi vida es escribir!!!!!!_

_La semanita que viene...tengo varios trabajos y pruebas que dar, así que dudo que pueda subir...si puedo, prometo que lo hago...y prometo que lo intentare :D Aunque sea un one-shot, si la inspiración quiere llegar a mi cabeza!!!!!_

_Saludos a todos!! a Sophie, a Sabri y a Allie!!!_

_Muchísimas gracias por todos sus post!! Podemos mas!! quiero llegar a los 200!!!!!!!! Ustedes juzgan si los merezco o no :D_

_Besos y saludos a todos!!!_

_Nos leemos pronto!_

**Samm!**


	11. Un plan placenteramente macabro

_Hola!_

_Siento muchísimo el retraso...pero no sabia que escribir! Bloqueo mental, ya saben xD_

**AVISO: **_Como verán, he cambiado mi nick name. ¿Por qué? Por que el otro me aburrió xD Era muy largo. Ahora saben que BiancaRoss soy yo! No me olvide!_

* * *

**Un plan placenteramente macabro.**

**EPOV**

Creo que me quede en el ascensor más tiempo del debido. No me sentía capaz de moverme ni nada parecido, solo de respirar y observar la puerta por la que Bella acababa de entrar. ¿Qué me pasaba? Yo odiaba a Bella, la odiaba con toda mi alma. ¿Había colapsado? ¿O había estado a punto de caer en la tentación de su cuerpo? Era un deseo carnal. Isabella era hermosa, su cuerpo me llamaba a gritos a pesar de odiarla. Eso era todo.

Camine hasta mi apartamento inconcientemente. Cuando reaccione, ya estaba tendido en la cama, ni siquiera recordaba como había llegado hasta allí.

Los pensamientos pasaban fugazmente, mezclándose. Pensaba en algo y al segundo después estaba pensando en otra cosa. Pero todo con respecto a lo sucedido en ese ascensor.

La estadía allí había sido insoportable, eso no podía negarlo. Bella era la peor compañía que podía tenerse. Se negaba a hablar, hacia niñerías y terminaba semi desnuda. Aunque yo termine igual. Pero...en el último momento pensé rendirme realmente.

_Flash back._

_Definitivamente estar en ropa interior era lo apropiado en estos momentos. Lo digo por mi, no por ella. Hacía calor allí adentro...era sofocante. Además, mi "enemiga"...pues estaba irresistible en ropa interior. Era el mejor cuerpo que hubiera visto. Mejor que el de Rosalie._

_- ¿Podrías hablar de algo? - le pedí, temiendo que me quedara sin voz si no hablaba ya._

_Sentía la garganta tapada al no poder decir nada._

_- No pienso hablar contigo - se negó Bella, en toda su aptitud de necia._

_Eso ya me estaba cabreando..._

_- Eres una cría._

_- ¡Cierra la boca! - oh no, ya empezábamos con los gritos..._

_- Bella... - le dije, hincándome a su lado con cara de reproche._

_- N..._

_El ascensor se sacudió, haciéndome perder el equilibrio y caer sobre ella. Me afirme con los brazos para no aplastarla, quedando cara contra cara._

_Eso provoco que las mis rebeldes hormonas masculinas se revelaran. _

_- Bella... - murmure, dispuesto a pedirle perdón por todo y tener sexo en ese momento._

_El ascensor volvió a sacudirse, y comenzó a elevarse._

_- ¡Funciona! - chillo ella, derramando todo su aliento a fresas sobre mi._

_Me empujo de golpe con sus manos, haciendo que chocara contra la muralla del ascensor._

_Se vistió con demasiada rapidez para ser una mujer. Tomo sus cosas y cuando las puertas se abrieron, ella salio pitando._

_- Un gusto haberte visto en ropa interior - susurre solo para mi._

_Ella no llego a escucharme, puesto que entro en su apartamento sin siquiera decirme "Adiós", o golpearme por lo ultimo que había dicho._

_Fin Flash back._

Me estremecí al verlo todo tan claro en mi mente. Al segundo volvía a estar en mi cuarto, mirando el techo. No entendía como había estado tan cerca de disculparme. ¡No lo haría jamás! Ella era insoportable, la odiaba por estar en el lugar de Rose.

_"Pero la carne el débil. Recuérdalo"_

**BPOV**

- ¡Mary Alice Brandon! - chille, parada en mitad del living, en pijama.

El duendecillo llego dando saltitos, con un sartén en la mano, protegiéndose el rostro.

- ¿Sí, Bellahermosapreciosademicorazon? - dijo rápidamente, sonriéndome con esa cara de niña inocente.

Mujer diabólica...

- ¿Qué es eso de la "cita" con el Sr. Pervertido? - pregunte, colocando mis manos en mis caderas, algo que hacia cuando me enojaba.

- Oh...Nada de mayor importancia - respondió, cubriéndose la mitad de la cara con el sartén - Solo una salida entre amigos, los cuatro...

- ¡Oh, no, Alice! No pienso ir a ninguna parte con ese tipo - le respondí - Soy muy joven para ir a prisión por asesinato.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

- Eres demasiado dramática, Isabella - le fulmine con la mirada - Es solo una salida entre amigos...

- Él no es mi amigo.

- Bueno, entre tus dos amigos y tu enemigo - corrigió - No es nada malo...

- ¿Recuerdas lo del ascensor, Alice?

Ya había pasado una semana desde aquel incidente. Alice lo sabía por que fue _ella_ la que provoco que el elevador se quedara estancado horas. Henry la llevo al panel de control y lo detuvo, apagándolo. Creo que no le hable durante unos 5 días, algo que creía imposible.

- Ya te pedí perdón por eso - se justifico - Bella, por favor...

- No, Alice. No pienso hacerlo.

Me miro con esos ojos de gato llorón.

- No me convencerás esta vez. Lo siento, pero Renée saldrá con Lizzy y yo tengo que limpiar el departamento.

Paso toda la mañana tratando de convencerme. Y...no lo logro.

**Emmett POV**

Rosalie no me había hablado en casi dos...quizás tres semanas. ¿Y saben? Me sentía...solo... Ni siquiera ver Tom y Jerry me subía el ánimo. Claro, no podía hacer _eso _con las caricaturas...

La llamaba todo el día. Le mandaba mensajes de texto...que se yo, ya no hallaba que más hacer. ¿Como iba yo a saber que le molestaría lo de Bella? Además, ¡ni siquiera sabe lo que paso! Y eso, claro, no puedo contárselo por teléfono. No soy taaaaan estupido, como la gente piensa.

Tomé mi billetera y salí rumbo al McCafe, como lo hacía todas las tardes. Al llegar...ella no estaba, nuevamente. Me acerque a la caja y me encontré con Tanya.

- Hola - le salude sin ganas.

- Uou... ¿Que ocurre hoy, chico? - pregunto ella, quitándose la gorra - ¿Otra vez Rosalie?

- Exacto.

Tanya suspiro...y de repente, su rostro se ilumino.

- Tengo...una gran idea - murmuro sonriente - ¡Soy lo mejor!

Yo la mire atentamente, sin comprender su gran idea. Digo, ¡No soy lector de mentes! Solo de la mente de Bella, claro.

- ¿Y...? ¡Dila!

- Conoces toda la ciudad, Em. Estas en tu territorio.

**RPOV**

- Voy a salir.

Carlisle y Esme me miraron fijamente mientras miraban televisión, recostados sobre su cama, abrazados.

- ¿A donde? - pregunto mi madre.

- Al centro comercial...Voy con Tanya.

Los dos me sonrieron complacidos.

- No llegues tarde - dijo Carlisle - ¿Te esperamos a cenar?

- No, comeré por allí - me despedí con la mano - Adiós.

Mientras bajaba las pequeñas escaleras, mi móvil sonó.

- ¿Diga?

- Ya envié el taxi - me informo Tanya desde la otra línea - Pasaran a buscarme y nos vamos al centro.

- Vale.

Sí, se lo que piensan. Era extraño que yo usara frases tan cortas, o no me emocionara en exceso por ir a comprar zapatos. Pueden echarle la culpa a Emmett McCarty.

¡Dos semanas! Dos semanas, y solo se dignaba a mandarme mensajitos o llamarme. Yo no quería una disculpa así. Lo quería rogando a mis pies. Sí, era un plan cruel y vil. Me daba igual

Escuche la bocina del taxi sonar desde la calle. Tome mi bolso de mano y salí. Al subir al coche, me acomode en el asiento trasero, mirándome en el espejo retrovisor para arreglar mi cabello.

- ¿Sabe a donde tiene que ir? - pregunte al conductor, desenredando mi sedoso pelo.

Él movió el retrovisor, hasta que pude ver sus ojos y de seguro el los míos.

- Claro, tigresa.

Abrí mis ojos desmesuradamente, soltando un gritito agudo al mismo tiempo que él arrancaba el coche a toda velocidad.

- ¡¿Que haces aquí?! - le grite, abalanzándome hacia adelante.

- Estas oficialmente raptada, Rosalie Cullen - respondió Emmett, sonriendo picaramente.

* * *

_Al fin lo subí!!!!!! Dios, que satisfacción :D_

_Les gusto?? Se que es corto, pero les diré que la relación Rose-Emmett no es mi favorita...y no quiero visualizarlos mucho a ellos. En el capi que sigue abra reconciliación y bla bla entre ellos, pero fuera de eso no se verán mucho xD_

_Para las que querían el POV de Edward...no se si la forma en que lo hice será de su agrado...pero recrear todo de nuevo es difícil, lo he hecho en otras ocasiones xD Así que lo hice de esa forma, solo la parte final. Espero que no les moleste y que sea de su agrado! amo escribir desde su punto de vista._

_Espero que se hagan una idea de lo que pasará en el próximo capi con ellos...no vayan a creer que dejare a Bella sola en apartamento solo por que si! No es mi estilo *guiño*_

_Eeeeeeen fin, eso es todo amigos! jujuju! Subiré lo más pronto posible en Everytime, aun no termino el capi :D Entre pruebas, un computador sin word y tantas cosas que escribo a la vez...las ideas me vienen día por medio xD_

_Cuídense!!!!!!!!!!!! Saludos a todos, y espero tantos reviews como la otra vez :D Muchísimas gracias!_

**Samm!**


	12. La carne es débil

**Recomendación para el capitulo: Voy a poner Play 1, para que pongan Hot and Cold, y luego Play 2, para One of the boys, las dos de Katty Perry. Es lo mejor para leer el capi! Vale la pena.**

* * *

**La carne es débil**

**BPOV**

¡Al fin sola! Todos se habían ido. Alice había salido al centro comercial con Jazz y el chico perver – en vista de que yo no había accedido a ir – y Renée fue con Lizzy a quien sabe que lugar. Tenía todo el día para mí, ¿y por que no empezar por la limpieza?

Me puse unos pantalones de tela a rayas, una remera corta de Alice que me llegaba hasta arriba del ombligo y tome mi cabello en una coleta. Fui a la cocina a por la escoba y el trapo, encendí el estéreo de la sala, coloque un CD cualquiera y me dispuse a limpiar, barrer y trapear todo.

_Love me love, say that you love me_

_Fool me fool me, go and me fool me_

_Love me love me, pretend that you love me,_

_Leave me leave, just say that you need me…_

Comencé a trapear mientras corría y sacudía todo. A las dos horas, solo me faltaba el salón principal. Arrincone los sillones, las mesas y la alfombra y me dedique a barrer, mientras la música seguía sonando.

_You change your mind  
Like a girl changes clothes  
Yeah you P.M.S  
Like a bitch  
I would know  
And you over think  
Always speak cryptically  
I should know  
That you're no good for me_

_- ¡Cause you're hot then you're cold, you're yes then you're no, you're in then you're out, you're up then you're down – _cante, usando la escoba como un micrófono y echando a cantar. Deje de limpiar, pues mis caderas se movían solas al ritmo de la música _- You're wrong when it's right, It's black and it's white, we fight we break up, we kiss we make up!_

- ¿A eso le llamas bailar?

Deje de moverme y me di la vuelta. En la entrada de la sala, apoyado contra la muralla con aquella pose tan despreocupada y sexy, estaba materializado Edward Cullen.

Pegue un gritito ahogado, de sorpresa y…pues…puede que también por que él estaba sin remera…

Me tape la boca y respire, tratando de calmarme.

- ¡¿Qué haces tú en esta casa?! – chille, acercándome más a él - ¿Cómo entraste?

- Uou, calma Bells – dijo, sonriendo con arrogancia. Se veía aún más sexy… Puaj – Jazz me dio una llave hace algunos años de este departamento…

- Eres un pervertido – señale, golpeándole el pecho con la punta de mi dedo índice – Él no esta, así que puedes irte.

- ¿Quién dijo que yo venia a verle a él?

Nos miramos por algunos segundos, retándonos a dar el primer paso para lo que fuera que íbamos a hacer.

Pero, por extraño que parezca, ninguno hizo nada. No nos movimos, no pestañeábamos, ¡incluso dudo que hallamos respirado! Parecíamos dos estatuas esculpidas en granito.

Por un momento, un mini segundo, desee que me besara allí mismo, solo por impulso. Me imagine rozando sus labios, luego acariciando aquel cabello, seduciéndole para que me besara con intensidad. Él subiendo mi pequeña y corta camiseta, levantándome y empujándome contra la pared, acorralándome, lamiendo mi cuello…

- ¡¡BASTA!! – chille, apartándole.

Edward me miro con cara de "Estas loca, no tienes remedio alguno…".

- ¿Qué hice? – pregunto, incrédulo.

- ¡Te estas metiendo en mi mente…o lo que sea que estés haciendo, basta!

- Bella, estas pelando el cable - el andaba _sin _camisa en _mi _casa, ¿y yo pelaba el cable? - Ni te he tocado.

En realidad, yo lo estaba tocando. Tenía mi pequeño dedo índice clavado en su pecho. Lo retire con rapidez y trate de bajarme la pequeña remera que dejaba al descubierto mi plano estomago.

- Sea lo que sea, deja de mirarme. No se si haces budú o lo que sea, pero aléjate.

- Yo no me he acercado.

Otra vez, esa necesidad de besarlo cuando volví a verlo a los ojos. Mi cuerpo avanzó mas, hasta que nuestros pechos se tocaron.

"No seria taaaan malo...Tiene un buen cuerpo, y se ve bien en ropa interior..."

- ¡¡¡No!!! - chille, aunque sin moverme - ¡Deja de hacer eso!

- ¡Yo no hago nada! - alego, alzando los brazos y tendiéndome una tarjeta. ¡¿Me esta dando su numero?! - Ten, es el sicólogo de Jasper. Quizá te ayude.

La sangre subió a mis mejillas, pero de ira, no de vergüenza. Quería estrangularlo.

- ¡Fuera! ¡Largo de mi casa! - grité, empujándole con mis brazos, lo que sólo provoco que chocara contra la muralla - ¡Vete! ¡Deja de meterte en mi vida!

Él comenzó a reír.

- Bella, de verdad, ¿Cómo me voy a ir si me tienes arrinconado? - okey, si quería jugar ese juego de las sonrisitas torcidas y "Soy sexy", yo también podía.

- Quiero que te vayas - me puse en puntillas para poder verle directamente, sin la diferencia de tamaño.

Él volvió a sonreír.

- No me iré hasta que me escuches.

- Ya lo hice, ahora vete, Edward - le mire desafiante.

- Soy capaz de amarrarte para que me escuches - amenazó, sin poder acercarse mas de lo que ya estábamos - No pienso irme.

- ¿Me estas amenazando? - alce las cejas, sonriendo con suficiencia.

- Claro que es una amenaza.

No preví lo que iba a ocurrir. Simplemente me tomo por la cintura, me giro y me estampó contra la pared al mismo tiempo que sus labios lo hacían con los míos.

Quería matarlo, matarlo y cortarlo en trocitos...

Pero también quería besarlo. Simplemente, me deje llevar.

Mis brazos se enroscaron con fuerza en su cuello, y él me presiono con brutalidad contra la muralla. Me estaba divirtiendo, más de lo que lo había echo desde que llegue a Portland. Edward me abrazó por la cintura, recorriendo la mitad de mi torso descubierto con sus suaves manos, delineando con sus dedos, apretándome mas contra si. Sus labios se movieron con pasión y libertad sobre los míos, dejándome más que encantada. Sentía que moriría si no lo seguía besando, no quería que parara. Claro, él tampoco parecía hacerlo.

Sus manos pasaron por debajo de mi camiseta, y me entregue: no había vuelta atrás.

**EPOV**

Era el cielo. Era el infierno, era todo lo que quisiera ser. Al fin estaba besando a Bella Swan. No sabia de donde había salido ese impulso, ni por que ella no opuso resistencia alguna. De todos, modos, ya estaba advertida...bueno, no tanto, pero entre amarrarla a una silla y besarla, ¿no era esto ultimo mil veces mejor?

No me detuve a preguntarle, claro. Lo que hacíamos era mucho mas importante que saber si prefería a una cuerda.

La apreté contra mi y deje que sus manos revolvieran mi cabello a su antojo, era una sensación relajante y a la vez excitante. Presione mis caderas con las suyas y deje de devorar su boca, para hacerlo con su cuello. La escuche jadear y una forma impresionante a la vez que metía mis manos debajo de su remera. No se opuso, es más, se entrego con toda el alma.

En mi estomago sentía miles de mariposas...no, miles de murciélagos, revoloteando y causándome sensaciones extrañas. Era...no lo sé, era algo extraño. Sentía más que deseo, era como cuando te decides a darle un beso a tu primera novia y estas que te comes las uñas. Como si Bella fuera la primera, la única. Se sentía realmente extraño, y aquello me asustaba...y me gustaba a la vez.

Comencé a subir su remera y, en mi desesperación por encontrar un sillón antes de que mis piernas se volvieran mas gelatinosas de lo que ya estaban, trastabillamos, besándonos con deseo, devorándonos mientras recorríamos cuerpos ajenos. Estaba quitándole la remera en el momento en que caímos al sofá rinconero en mitad el salón, ella sobre mí, sentándose a horcajas.

- ¡¡¿Qué demonios están haciendo?!!

Bella se separo bruscamente de mis labios para mirar a Alice y a Jasper, parados en la puerta, atónitos y con todas las bolsas en el piso.

De inmediato ella se bajo y acomodó su camiseta, tratando de recomponerse.

- Yo...yo...diantres...Diablos Alice, yo solo.,..es que él...es que mira... - me señalo, apuntando a mi pecho.

- Jasper, sácalo ahora mismo - le pidió la pequeña duende a mi amigo. Este no dudo y me saco a volandas de la casa, dejando a las chicas solas. Cuando estuvimos en el pasillo con la puerta cerrada, él echo a reír.

Yo solo atine a reírme con el.

- ¿Por que me estoy riendo? - pregunte entre carcajadas, con expresión de horror.

- Tú realmente no sabes nada, Edward - Jasper golpeo la pared con el puño mientras seguía riéndose, sin poder parar - Alice y yo somos genios.

Deje de reír como un tarado y me crucé de brazos.

- ¿De que diantres estas hablando, Jazz? - pregunte, echándome aire con las manos. Seguía muriendo de calor, y con aquel pequeño problema entre las piernas que no podía disimular.

Él se apoyo en de espaldas en la pared y me miro sonriente.

- ¿De verdad creyeron que íbamos al centro comercial por que si?

* * *

_Otro capitulo más! Se que es muy corto, pero espero que sea de su agrado! Y que no quieran matarme por que las deje con las ganas xD_

_No tenia previsto que pasara nada de lo último, él solo debía verla bailar...pero créanme, hace mal escribir algo así escuchando Katty Perry!! No lo hagan nunca xD Ya ven que Edward esta sintiendo cosas involuntariamente y Bella no quiso luchar contra lo que su cuerpo pedía xD Si no digo yo que la carne es débil..._

_En fin, en el siguiente capitulo se verá más charla e interacción entre ellos, saldrán... Y suspenderé un poco lo de Emmett y Rose. Esa pareja es demasiado sexualmente activa como para que yo pueda escribir esas cosas ahorita xD_

_Cuidense mucho! el Siguiente capitulo se titula:_

**"Deseo, amistad, odio"**

_Nos leemos pronto!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Gracias por sus reviews que me animan a seguir, son de lo mejor!!!!!!_

**Samm!**


	13. Deseo, amistad, odio

_Todos los personajes son propiedad de Meyer! Yo solo juego con ellos a mi antojo!_

**Deseo, amistad, odio.**

**BPOV**

La cabeza me seguía dando vueltas de tanta excitación. Sentía que el corazón se me iba a salir por la boca en cualquier momento si no lograba calmarme y bajar la sangre de mis mejillas por la vergüenza que acababa de pasar.

Había cedido a acostarme con Edward Cullen solo por un momento de lujuria. Y lo peor, era que aun seguía queriendo hacerlo.

Pero claro, Alice tenia que llegar y echarlo a perder todo. No lograba entender su reacción…¡era ella la que quería que Edward y yo fuéramos amigos! ¿No era esto mucho mejor?

- Tendría que darte una larga charla por esto, Bella – dijo mi amiga, apoyándose en la muralla frente a mi. Yo seguía sentada en el sofá – ¡Pero estoy tan orgullosa de ti!

Mi boca se abrió involuntariamente. ¿Ella me estaba diciendo eso?

- Allie, ¿te tomaste algo? ¿Ritalin? Oh, es Jasper, ¿cierto? – dije con el ceño fruncido.

Alice puso los ojos en blanco.

- Si si, como digas - se acerco a mi, sacándose algo de la uña con despreocupación - ¿De verdad ibas a acostarte con él?

- ¡¡Claro que iba a hacerlo!! ¡¡Y nos interrumpiste!! - alegue con furia, cubriéndome la cara con un cojín.

Alice chillo de emoción.

- ¡Oh, Bella! Lo siento mucho, pero no pensé que nuestro super plan hubiera salido taaan recontramente bien, y decidimos volver para ver que tal iban las cosas, pero no imagi...

- ¿Plan? - me puse de pie y agarre su pequeña camisetita con mis manos - ¿Que plan?

Ella me miro, orgullosa de si misma.

- Jazzy le dijo a Eddie que saliera con nosotros, pero él se negó. Jasper estaba charlando conmigo en la puerta cuando nos íbamos, y le comente que te habías quedado en casa limpiando media desnuda, claro que mi intención era que el susodicho cobrizo escuchara - río bajito - Lo hizo, y nosotros supusimos que vendría a verte, claro, por que Jasper le había dado una bebida afrodisíaca antes de salir, sin que él se diera cuenta, y después...pues ya es historia.

Probablemente me tiritaba un ojo, como esas caras chocantes que ponen los dibujitos animados cuando se enteran de algo inesperado.

¡¡¡¡Habían- drogado-a-Edward!!!!

- ¡Lo drogaron! - chille, zamarreándola.

- Bella, los afrodisíacos no son drogas - me explico, como si fuera lo mas simple del mundo - Solo lo estimulamos un poco para que arreglaran las cosas...

- Claro, lo estimularon, algo completamente normal teniendo en cuenta lo sexy que es Edward Cullen...¿Y de casualidad a mi también me diste? Por que desearía saber si mi pequeño arrebate fue tu culpa, así puedo agregar otra razón a la lista que tengo para lanzarte por el balcón....

Alice me miro con terror.

- ¿No harías eso, verdad? - pregunto con voz aguda.

Me miro con esos ojitos suplicantes y llorosos que solía poner para solucionar nuestros problemas. Eran letales, no había quien pudiera resistírseles, y yo era deeeebil.

- No, claro que no - dije, suspirando - Pero no puedes darle bebidas afrodisíacas a la gente, Allie. Eso esta mal.

- Lo siento - dijo, nuevamente con voz aguda - Yo solo quería ayudar. Seré buena desde ahora.

- Sí, seguro, y yo conoceré a Brad Pitt...

- ¿Para que quieres a Brad Pitt, si tienes a Edward Cullen a tus pies?

No pude evitarlo, tuve que reír.

* * *

Ya casi acababa el mes. ¡Al fin! Cada vez faltaba menos para volver a mi amada Phoenix...

Salte de la cama aquel sábado por la mañana. Llegue corriendo a la cocina, agarre la caja de cereales y me acosté en el sofá para ver la televisión.

- Bella Swan, eres una cerda asquerosa - dijo Alice, entrando al salón con todo su cabello desordenado y su andar bailarín.

- Problema mío - respondí, agarrando un puñado de Chocapic y metiéndomelo a la boca - Ñam, ñam, ñam...

- ¡Eres asquerosa! - grito, riéndose de mi - Estamos de buen humor hoy.

- Es sábado, el día esta soleado, falta menos de una semana para que acabe el mes...

- Vale, entendí - Alice suspiro, sentándose a mi lado - No quiero irme...

- Aun falta un mes, Allie. No llores por Jazz antes de tiempo.

Ella me lanzo un puñado de Chocapic.

- Mejor deja de hacerte la chistosa y anda a buscar el periódico - ordeno, empujándome del sofá.

Gruñí.

Camine hasta la entrada y abrí la puerta, agachándome para levantar el revoltijo de hojas.

Pero claro, como siempre no podía ser un lindo y perfecto día sábado. Edward Cullen salió justo en ese momento, solo en traje de baño y con una toalla colgando de su cuello. Mi boca se abrió ligeramente al ver su torso desnudo y blanco, sin pelos y bien formado. Edward me miro por unos segundos. Abrió la boca, pero volvió a cerrarla y se fue caminando hacia las escaleras, dándome la espalda.

Suspire y me golpee con el periódico en la frente.

Él y yo llevábamos cerca de una semana y media sin dirigirnos palabra alguna. No nos dignábamos a acercarnos o siquiera a toparnos en algún lugar muy encerrado, y solo por lo ocurrido aquella tarde.

Yo moría de vergüenza, esa era mi razón. Me daba vergüenza el saber que trataba de buscar cualquier motivo para acercarme a él y volver a estar en la misma situación, pero cuando tenia el plan elaborado, me echaba atrás. ¡Yo solo quería sexo! ¿Eso era malo?

Además, él me comenzaba a parecer de lo mas sexy a cada segundo, incluso cuando le escuchaba hablar con Jasper detrás de la puerta. Su voz me parecía lo mas sensual del mundo. Pareciera como si todos los días _yo _tomara bebidas afrodisíacas.

- Sí, claro, yo le pregunto - escuche murmurar a Alice mientras entraba otra vez al salón.

Ella tapo el teléfono con una mano.

- Jasper y yo iremos al centro comercial a comer algo. Quiere saber si vienes con nosotros - me pregunto, completamente relajada.

- Ja, ¿tu crees que yo me quedaría aquí, sola, después de lo que ocurrió la otra vez? Ni loca. Me alisto, dile que voy con ustedes - acepte, aun a sabiendas de que lo único que queria era volver a besar a Edward.

Alice sonrió y se coloco el teléfono en el oído.

- Sí, va con nosotros. Okey, nos vemos en media hora. ¡Besitos Jazzy! - y colgó.

Alce las cejas.

- ¿Besitos, Jazzy? - pregunte.

Ella sonrío nuevamente.

- l'amour, Bella, de l'amour... - dijo, suspirando - En fin, vamos, tengo que arreglarte.

Hice una mueca.

- Yo...

- Nopes, ya aceptaste, e iras bajo mis condiciones - me tomo del brazo, lanzo mi caja de Chocapic al sofá y me llevo a su cuarto.

**EPOV**

- Alice y yo iremos al centro comercial a comer algo. Quiere saber si vienes con nosotros - me pregunto Jasper, parado en la entrada de mi cuarto.

- No me pienso arriesgar a que ocurra lo de la otra vez - dije, a pesar de saber que lo deseaba con todo mi ser - Voy con ustedes.

Jasper sonrió.

- Si, va con nosotros - le dijo a Alice a través del teléfono - Te esperamos en recepción. Igual, Allie.

Corto el teléfono y me miro.

- ¿Tu no ibas a la piscina? - inquirió.

- Iba, tu mismo lo has dicho - él alzo las cejas. Suspire - Me arrepentí, eso es todo.

Jasper negó con la cabeza.

- Alice nos espera en media hora. Arréglate. - y salió de mi cuarto.

Suspire, golpeándome la cabeza con la almohada que estaba a mi lado.

_"Bella, Bella, Bella...Oh Dios, ¿Que me hizo esa mujer?"_

No me la podía sacar de a cabeza, la tenia pegada como un chicle. Todo lo que sabia repetir mi cerebro era su nombre, y aquella escena de la otra vez. ¿Por que, maldita sea, tenían que llegar? Vale, sonaba como un necesitado de sexo, lo se, pero era mas que eso.

Yo podía acostarme con quien quisiera, solo me costaba ir a un bar como el de la otra vez y ligarme con algunas en el baño...pero yo _necesitaba _acostarme con Isabella Swan. Era algo que mi cuerpo pedía a gritos, y aunque buscaba cualquier excusa para pedirle que termináramos lo de esa tarde, me arrepentía siempre, por simple vergüenza.

Me vestí casualmente; una camisa blanca, unos bermudas verde musgo y unas sandalias. No trate de arreglar mi cabello, de todos modos nunca funcionaba.

Baje con Jasper al rato después a la entrada del edificio, donde, para mi sorpresa, nos esperaban dos sexys acompañantes...

**BPOV**

Me acomode en el asiento trasero, pegada a la ventana, con los brazos cruzados y enfurruñada.

¡Así como iba jamás podría superar mi deseo hacia Edward! No tenia planeado que fuera con nosotros, Alice ni siquiera lo menciono, ¡y justo hoy él accedía a ir! ¿Cómo se supone que me tomara aquello? Un hombre sumamente sexy, vestido con una camisa blanca que marcaba sus pectorales iba a sentado a mi lado, lo más alejado que podía de mi. Esto no era bueno para mi salud. ¿Como podíamos hacerlo en un centro comercial? Tal vez en algún probador...eso seria sumamente sexy...o en el baño...eso sonaba mucho mas atrevido...

_¡Deja de pensar en eso! No vas a acostarte con Edward Cullen, Bella. ¡Supéralo de una vez!_

Me removí inquieta en el asiento trasero.

Había venido tantas veces al centro comercial con Alice en ese mes que ya me lo sabia de memoria: tiendas, tiendas, y mas tiendas.

- Quiero comer pollo, ¿Les parece Kentucky Fried Chicken? - pregunto Alice cuando llegamos al patio de comidas.

- Yo no tengo dilema - respondió Jazz. Él la consentía en todo.

- Me da igual - opino Edward, con los brazos cruzados y moviéndose inquietamente sobre sus pies.

Yo no dije nada; estaba segura que no lograría probar bocado.

Alice y Jasper pidieron pollo Kentucky, Edward una hamburguesa y yo una ensalada César. Tomamos las bandejas y comenzamos a buscar mesas libres.

- ¡Allí! - chillo Alice, apuntando con su dedo.

Caminamos hacia el lugar que indico, pero solo había una mesa para dos.

- Lo siento, no quedan mas - dijo Jasper, sentándose junto a Alice - Allí hay otra para los dos.

Gruñí, visiblemente molesta. Fulmine a Alice con la mirada y me encamine hacia una mesa que estaba arrinconada a una enorme pecera azul, seguida por Edward.

Me senté y deje la bandeja sobre la mesa verde, abriendo mi ensalada al momento y mirando fijamente los peces, tratando de ignorar que Edward estaba frente a mi.

Él, al parecer, tenia el mismo plan que yo, pues se dedico a mirar alrededor con sumo interés.

Duramos así unos pocos segundos, hasta que un muchacho de ojos azules y cabello rubio se acerco a nuestra mesa.

- Hola, linda - me saludo, cogiéndome la mano que tenia sobre la mesa y sonriéndome de manera "sexy" - ¿Te invito un helado?

Mi boca se entreabrió, y estuve a punto de echarme a reír.

- Hey, versión barata de Ron Imparable, ¿No te has dado cuenta de que estamos almorzando juntos? - interrumpió Edward, mirándole con profundo odio.

- Pues amigo, pareces tenerla bastante aburrida .- bromeo el chico, riéndose de forme egocéntrica - Así que si me permites, me la llevo...

- No te la llevas a ninguna parte, "amigo" - Edward se levanto. Era mucho mas alto que el chico rubio, considerablemente mas alto - Lárgate si no quieres que te meta a la pecera.

- Edward...

- No iras con este tipo a ninguna parte, Bella - me interrumpió, tomando a la pobre imitación de Ron Imparable de la remera - Ya te dije, lárgate.

- Ella elige - el muchacho me miro con una sonrisa que llego a darme asco - ¿Vienes, nena?

Hice una mueca de asco.

- Él ya lo dijo: Lárgate, amigo. No tengo interés de acompañarte, estoy bastante bien acompañada - respondí, girándome nuevamente hacia la pecera.

El chico se fue enfurruñando y Edward volvió a sentarse frente a mi.

- Así que soy buen acompañante... - dijo, sonriéndome.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

- Que el ego no se te suba a la cabeza, por favor - le pedí, pinchando un poco de mi ensalada con el tenedor de plástico.

- No puede subir mas, créeme - dijo riéndose, a lo cual yo también lo hice.

- Eres un ególatra, Edward.

- Ni tanto, la verdad - mordió su hamburguesa con entusiasmo, manchando su cara con ketchup y mayonesa - Soy bastante sencillo, aunque no lo creas.

- Si, si, lo que tu digas niño - bromee, limpiando la comisura de sus labios con una servilleta.

Cuando nos dimos cuenta de lo que había echo, los dos nos sonrojamos.

- Así que te vas en un mes más... - dijo Edward, en un tono que pretendía ser neutro, pero a fin de cuentas sonó decepcionado.

M mordí el labio, ladeando la cabeza.

- Mis lindos pretendientes versión Ron Imparable me esperan allí - bromee para no sonar desanimada. Ahora sentía menos ganas de irme.

Él puso los ojos en blanco.

- ¿Te...espera alguien...allá? - pregunto, mirando con interés los dibujitos de ositos en las servilletas.

- Nah, nadie que tenga demasiada importancia - pensé en Emmett y Tanya - Vale, eso no es cierto - reí con nerviosismo - Mis amigos, nada más.

- Son muy importantes para ti - observo Edward, mirándome fijamente.

- Tanya es como mi hermana junto con Alice...y Emmett...él es como el padre que siempre me falto.

Apenas dije lo ultimo, la sonrisa se borro de mis labios, y sentí mi semblante ensombrecerse

Edward guardo silencio algunos segundos.

- ¿Puedo...?

- Hazlo.

- ¿Que paso? - pregunto, observándome.

Apoye el codo sobre la mesa y mi mejilla en mi mano, suspirando.

- No quieres saberlo.

- Si quiero. No pregunto cosas que no me interesan, aburren - dijo, sonriéndome con confianza - Puedes contarme, Bella. No dirá nada ni juzgare, lo prometo.

Observe sus hermosos ojos por unos segundos, hasta que me asegure de que lo que decía era cierto. Por alguna razón, le estaba creyendo a Edward.

Revolví la ensalada, mirando fijamente el plato.

- _Bien, lo diré rápido - sonreí para que él no se sintiera incomodado - Mis padres se divorciaron cuando yo tenia 15 años. Soy hija única...y no lo vi venir. Éramos muy unidos. Solíamos llamarnos "Los tres Mosqueteros" - sonreí, y Edward me devolvió la sonrisa - Y una noche después de cenar, mis padres me sentaron...y me dijeron que se iban a separar. - suspire - Creí que estaban bromeando, y entonces vi una maleta por el rabillo del ojo...en el pasillo. Mi papá se fue esa noche. - Edward me miraba con el ceño fruncido levemente - Creo que llore todas las noches hasta...Bueno, durante mucho tiempo. Y luego comprendí que debía ser mas fría y conseguí superarlo...y no he vuelto a llorar desde entonces - él alzo las cejas - Tampoco había vuelto a pensar en esa maleta desde hace mucho tiempo. Esa es mi pequeña tragedia. Comamos._

_- Espera - Edward se inclino sobre la mesa y sonrió - ¿No has llorado desde que tenias quince años?_

_Me sonroje._

_- Se que deber ser algo horrible, lose, pero...lo intento, créeme, pero...¿Podemos hablar un poco más sobre ti?_

_- Si, por supuesto - Edward rió - Bueno, yo lloro constantemente._

_Me reí._

_- No es verdad._

_- Si lo es, más que ninguna mujer que hayas conocido._

_- No tienes que ser tan agradable - ¿Eso salió de mi?_

_- Resulta que es la verdad. Un buen libro, una buena película, una tarjeta de cumpleaños...lloro - bromeo, sonriéndome._

_- Cállate - pedí entre risitas._

_- Soy un llorón._

_- No lo eres._

_- Lo soy._

Comenzamos a reír como frenéticos. Me era imposible imaginar a Edward llorando como bebé...

En ese momento lo note. Edward y yo estábamos conversando como dos personas normales, como si fuéramos amigos de toda la vida...como si nos lleváramos realmente bien sin contar el sexo de por medio...

Me levante de golpe y tome mi chaqueta.

- Me voy - anuncie desesperadamente.

Un poco mas allá, pude ver a Alice y Jasper mirarnos con atención, y algunas personas que comían cerca.

- Pero...Bella - Edward se levanto y me tomo la mano, girándome y deteniendo mi escape.

- Lo siento, urgencia de ultimo minuto - me solté de su agarre.

Comencé a caminar a paso rápido, y le vi seguirme.

- ¡No me sigas! - chille, empujándole y echando a correr de nuevo.

Estaba decidida: si no iba a acostarme con Edward Cullen, le odiaría. Le odiaría con todo mi ser mi alma. Era sexo, o nada. No quería tener nada sentimental con él, y estaba dispuesta a cualquier cosa por lograr mi objetivo...cualquiera de los dos.

* * *

_Uf...mis dedos están agotados de tanto escribir!!!!!!!!!! toda mi tarde libre y larga escribiendo este capi para ustedes...definitivamente es uno de mis favoritos y tenia que terminarlo hoy!!!!!! Creo que quedo bastante largo...no lo se xD espero que les agrade._

_Lo escrito en letra cursiva lo saque de la peli "El descanso", incluso también los parlamentos. Recuerdan que les dije, al principio del fic, que mi inspiración venia de la película?? Pues tenia que poner esa parte xD_

_Veamos: Aquí nos enteramos un poco mas de la vida de Bella...y también de los sentimientos extraños que los dos están sintiendo. que creen ustedes? Se quieren, o solo quieren tener sexo?_

_Adoro los planes malévolos de Alice! aquí sale otro más xD no se si se hayan dado cuenta..._

_A que no adivinan quien era la "imitación de Ron Imparable"!!!! Si alguien sabe quien es el chico, me lo dice!! no puse su nombre para hacerlas pensar xD No volverá a aparecer, pero aparecerá un personaje nuevo...no notan que falta alguien?? Alguien a quien yo adoro con todo mi ser??!!! adivinen, nuevamente! Por que aparecerá en unos dos capis más, quizá tres._

_En el próximo...pues...les diré que...VIENE LEMMON!!!!!!!! Sisisisi, lo que estaban esperando, y esta vez no es entre Emmett y Rose..._

_Eso seria todoooo!!!!!! Voy leer un rato, estoy cansada xD Alguien me quiere recomendar algún libro que no sea Despertar o Medianoche?? Quiero leer algo nuevo...pero no se me ocurre que xD_

_Cuídense!!! Ooh, y en Everytime subiré apenas pueda!!! tengo que inventar el capi aun xD_

_Muchas, pero muchísimas gracias por sus reviews!! muero por llegar a los 200!!! por favor!! es el mayor sueño de esta linda escritora...y un novio como Jasper, claro xD_

_Hasta pronto!_

**Samm!**


	14. ASUNTO PRIVADO

_Hola!_

_Les voy a dejar mi PlayList para este capitulo, lo van a necesitar! Son solo dos canciones, saldrá "Play…" cuando deban ponerla, vale? Se las pongo por que con esas canciones escribí el capi y quedan perfectas :D Son: Hey Hey Girl y Private Affair, ambas de The Virgins. _

_Disfruten este capi súper extra largo!_

**ASUNTO PRIVADO** _(Si, con mayúscula!)_

**EPOV**

Cinco días, Cinco malditos y condenados días, y Bella Swan no quería salir de mi cabeza, Ni ella, ni su olor, ni su comportamiento ni nada que proviniera de su persona. ¿Qué debía hacer? Me moría de ganas de probarla, de comérmela entera, por que el Plan 1, o sea ignorarla, no estaba dando resultados favorables. Y es que simplemente, yo la necesitaba; de alguna extraña e incomprensible manera, pero eso era.

Su comportamiento aquel día en el Centro Comercial tampoco parecía querer desaparecer. La manera en que parecía escuchar y explicarse de una forma junto a mí que jamás había experimentado. Su sonrisa amigable, sus ojos brillantes y su terquedad… sin mencionar, claro, el hecho de que ella desapareciera como si nada, de que me gritara e incluso llegara a empujarme con tal de irse. ¿Por qué? Que lindo seria saberlo…

No es que no lo haya intentado, ¡por supuesto que lo había hecho! Pero no, Jasper no tenia ni idea y Alice por poco decide evitarme. Quizá me estaba volviendo cargante, no lo se, pero no podía olvidarlo.

No podía sacarla de mis pensamientos ni siquiera cuando iba al bar e intentaba ligar con alguna chica con silicona y falda corta, cuando jugaba Play o iba al Gym. ¡Nada! Nada de nada, no podía, y ya me había rendido: Yo _tendría _a esa chica, fuera como fuera.

Jasper me llamo ese sábado para ir a jugar Halo a su casa, e insistió en que fuera allí, no aquí en mi apartamento. Me coloque una remera sencilla y unos bermudas con sandalias, y salí a…la puerta de enfrente.

**(Play Hey Hey Girl)**

- ¡Edward! – me saludo sonriendo, y dándome paso hacia adentro – Ven pasa. Tengo todo instalado para pasar una tarde de Play entre hombres.

Fruncí el ceño, pero entre de todos modos.

- ¿Estas solo…solo? – pregunte, observando que la sala principal estaba totalmente vacía.

- Si.

- ¿Y Alice?

- Salio con Renée al Centro Comercial…otra vez. Me quede solo por que ella me lo ordeno.

- ¿Y…esto…ya sabes…la…otra… - carraspee - Y Bella?

Él rió.

- La verdad es que no lo se. No la veo desde ayer en la noche – contesto, sentándose en el sofá rinconero frente al televisor.

Creo que una parte de mi quería sentir alivio, pero lo que en realidad sentí, fue… ¿decepción?

Tome asiento a su lado y me enfoque en ganarle esta vez; él siempre se llevaba todos los créditos. Nos llenamos con bebida, cerveza y papitas fritas que sabían a antiguas. Me divertí, creo que por primera vez en…mucho tiempo, ELLA no se presento en mi cabeza, por lo que esta comprobado: Una tarde de chicos, es lo mejor para olvidarlas.

- Creo que tanta de tu comida me afecto el estomago – me puse de pie y solté el mando – Voy al baño, ¿si?

- Ve, ve – dijo, sin despegar su vista del juego en la pantalla – Yo te espero.

Camine por el pasillo hasta la primera puerta blanca, el baño. Al abrirla de un tiron, salio vapor de adentro, lo cual no me permitió ver casi nada, a excepción de unas piernas blancas…

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!! – chillaron desde adentro.

Al descolgar la toalla, el vapor se aparto y pude ver como la chica de cabellos marrones se cubría rápidamente con esta.

- ¡Bella! – grite sorprendido, pero sin despegar la vista de su pecho mojado y agitado y el cabello aun goteando que caía sobre sus hombros.

Ella me reconoció, y se quedo de pie con la toalla cubriéndola solo por delante. Sus ojazos marrones se clavaron en los míos por segundos indeterminados.

Vale, se que fue estupido, pero no pude evitar observar en perfil de su cuerpo reflejado en el espejo. La curva de su espalda era esplendorosa. Sus hombros finos y perfectos, y por Dios…ese trasero blanco y bien moldeado…

- ¡Pervertido! – chillo, y me dio con una botella de shampoo en la cabeza - ¡Como te atreves…!

Yo me cubrí con las manos y aparte la vista.

- ¡Bella, para! – Gemí, riendo de todos modos – Hey, ¡me duele!

- ¿Qué demonios…? ¡Por Dios! – exclamo Jasper, parado a mi lado y viendo a Bella.

- ¡Largo! ¡Pervertidos asquerosos! – Volvió a atacar ella, golpeándonos a ambos con la botella de shampoo y la toalla del cabello - ¡Son unos…Arg!

La pelea continuo por un rato. Bella golpeándonos con furia a todo lo que daba y nosotros intentando esquivar y detener sus fuertes golpes. Claro, yo evitaba mirarla otra vez…

Nos siguió hasta el salón con su botella y nos acorralo contra la puerta de salida.

- ¡Salgan! – Volvió a chillar, golpeándonos con fuerza - ¡Fuera de aquí!

- ¡Pero…Bella! ¡Es mi apartamento! – replico Jasper, protegiéndose con sus brazos la cabeza.

- ¡Me importa un pepino!

- Bella, cálmate un poco, no fue…

- ¡Cállate, Edward! ¡Eres un…!

- Ya, vale, nos vamos, ¡que nos vamos! – alegue, abriendo la puerta y tirando de la remera de Jasper para sacarlo de allí. Bella cerró la puerta con fuerza y la escuchamos gritar de furia.

Los dos nos miramos completamente espantados. Jasper tenía todo el cabello desordenado y su remera arrugada. Probablemente yo estaba igual…

- ¿Qué…que fue lo que paso, Ed? – Pregunto, apoyándose en la puerta y suspirando - ¿Qué le hiciste ahora?

- ¡¿Yo?! – exclame, sorprendido. ¿Por qué siempre suponían que era yo? - ¡No hice nada! Fui al baño, y ella se estaba duchando… ¡de verdad, no le vi nada!...Un poco, tal vez, ¡pero ella se puso echa una fiera! No tenia por que golpearnos.

Los dos guardamos silencio, reflexionando.

Yo de verdad no había echo nada. Quizá le eche una miradita, pero nada más que eso. ¡Soy hombre! Y ella es mi obsesión, ¿Cómo quería que no hiciera eso? ¡¿Qué clase de hombre cree que soy?! ¿Gay? ¡Me gustan las mujeres! Y en especial ella. No tenia por que golpearnos y ponerse taaan a la defensiva…pero me gusto. Esa actitud de agresividad y fiereza me encantaron, ella era…era divertida y agresiva…Oh, Dios, tenme piedad…

- ¿Sabes? – Susurro Jasper, sacándome de mis cavilaciones – Bella es para ti. Son tal para cual, ¿No pueden terminar con esto?

Mi mandíbula se abrió involuntariamente, solo un poco.

- Ya veo que estar sin Alice te afecta el cerebro – fue todo lo que pude decir.

**BPOV**

Dios me odiaba. La suerte me odiaba, ¡Y yo odiaba a Edward Masen!

…

…

No es cierto. No podía odiarlo si lo deseaba tanto, pero era… ¡era tan pervertido! Debía ser fantástico en la cama…

Oh por Dios… ¡No pienses en eso! Se fuerte, él tiene que ceder, no tú, Bella.

Bote la toalla en mitad de la sala y me deje caer en el sofá, aun con el cuerpo mojado. En realidad, sentía que me ardía el cuerpo. Claro, cuando Edward Cullen es quien te mira es un poco difícil que no te suceda eso, ¿no? Él…la forma en que me miro a los ojos…y luego como miro mi cuerpo en el espejo fue indescriptible. No existían palabras para explicarlo, y ni ganas tenia de buscarlas. Me conformaba con eso.

Claro que yo tenia que mostrarme molesta, pero se me fue de las manos. De verdad me llegue a enojar, y el pobre Jasper apareció justo en un mal momento.

Si se hubieran quedado, de seguro me entraba un colapso…y hubiera cedido ante Edward sin pensarlo. Quiero hacerlo sin pensarlo.

- ¿Bella? – Escuche la vocecita aguda de Alice desde el recibidor - ¿Estas allí?

Me levante de un salto y me cubrí con la toalla que yacía en el suelo.

- Si, si – respondí, acercándome un poco.

Alice parecía algo contrariada al entrar, repleta de bolsas de diferentes tiendas.

- ¿Y Renée? – pregunte, por decir algo.

- Paso a ver a Lizzy…oye, Bella… ¿Me puedes decir que paso con Jazz y Edward? – dejo las bolsas sobre la mesa y se apoyo en la pared.

Mi boca formo una perfecta "O"

- Yo… - me balancee sobre mis pies, mirando el suelo - ¿Por qué preguntas?

- Por que los invite a pasar…y me dijeron que mientras siguieras aquí adentro no pensaban volver – respondió, soltando una pequeña risita.

No pude evitar carcajearme con eso. ¿Tanto los había asustado?

- Te vas a reír de esto – tome su mano y tire de ella hacia mi habitación. Alcanzo a agarrar sus bolsas y nos sentamos en la cama – Me estaba duchando hace un rato, yo creía que estaba sola…pero cuando corrí la cortina y me salí, la puerta se abrió y Edward Masen estaba allí. Me enfurecí y en eso apareció Jasper. Comencé a golpearlos con la botella de shampoo y la toalla para el cabello y los saque del departamento. Eso es todo – claro, omití algo, pero no había necesidad de decirlo.

Alice se quedo en silencio, pero luego ambas rompimos en risas. Había sido divertido de todos modos.

- Dile a Jasper que puede volver cuando quiera, no quise lastimarlo ni nada parecido, ¿si? – le dije a mi amiga, levantándome para buscar algo de ropa – Él no era el blanco de mi furia.

- ¿Era Edward? – Pregunto con picardía – Siempre es él. Si supiera por que te fuiste ese día en el mall…

- Me creerá una sexopata…

- Te llevaría a la cama de inmediato.

- y no querrá… - fruncí el ceño y me voltee a verla - ¿Cómo dices que dijiste?

Ella rió.

- Estas loca, Alice. Nadie quiere acostarse con una adicta al sexo.

- Bella, tú NO eres una adicta al sexo.

- Él lo creería así si supiera mis razones para escapar.

- Se nota que no tienes experiencia.

- ¡Tengo mucha experiencia! – Enumere con los dedos – Mike, Tyler, Garret…el chico del bar de la fiesta de curso…el del verano pasado…el de navidad…

- Me corrijo: Si eres una sexopata.

Agarre un cojín y se lo lance a la cara. Ella lanzo un gritito y río conmigo.

- ¡No te vistas! – dijo, arrebatándome la ropa que estaba sacando – Lizzy nos invito a cenar a su apartamento mañana, una "cena familiar", así que… - se acerco a sus bolsas sin dejar de mirarme con una sonrisa maquiavélica - ¡Te compre ropa!

- ¡Noooooo!

- Siiiiiiiiiii, y quiero que te la pruebes todita ahora, para elegir el mejor conjunto – ordeno, tendiéndome tres bolsas.

Las tome a regañadientes y abrí la mas pequeña primero.

- ¿Ropa interior? – Saque un brasier con encaje rosa - ¿Para que quiero yo ropa interior nueva si nadie la va a ver?

Alice alzo las cejas con una sonrisa en los labios, sin despegarlos.

Oh…

- Alice…

- Exacto. ¡Pruébatelos!

**&&&&&&&&**

**(Play Private Affair. Repítanla a lo largo del capitulo cuantas veces sea necesario! Tienen que terminar de leerlo con esta canción)**

No se si lo que realmente quería era meterme bajo una almohada, o ir a encontrarme con la familia de Edward. ¿Tan difícil era decidirse? Bueno, en realidad no tenia opción; Alice y Renée me harían ir de todos modos, pero no podía dejar de cuestionarme a mi misma. ¿Qué era lo que realmente quería? ¿De verdad quería seducir a Edward? Sonaba algo vulgar, en vista de que estaríamos en su propia casa, con sus propios padres y enfrente de mi mamá…Oh Dios…

- Bella, despierta – Alice paso una mano frente a mis ojos - ¿Estas aquí?

- Si, si, claro – respondí en voz baja inconcientemente.

- No lo pareces. ¿Estas enojada conmigo? – hizo un puchero y sus ojitos dorados se pusieron llorosos.

- ¡No! No, Alice, por favor no vayas a llorar, no es eso.

Odiaba cuando Alice lloraba. Me hacia sentir débil y triste por que alguien pudiera hacer que una niña tan linda y pequeñita derramara lagrimas, fuera cual fuera la razón. Ella era todo para mí, y verla llorar me rompía el corazón en mil pedazos.

- Entonces, ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto, sin retirar su puchero.

- Nada, estoy algo cansada, llevo horas sentada en esta silla y creo que me relaje por algunos segundos… ¿Ya terminaste? Me duelen las nalgas.

Ella volvió a reír cantarinamente, saltando a mí alrededor.

- Si, ¡has quedado hermosísima! – Chillo, retocando los últimos detalles en mi cabello – No lo alise, por que tus ondas quedaron perfectas, solo hice algunos detallitos mágicos por aquí por allá. Déjame colocarte el conjunto que elegimos.

Alice me tenía en bragas y sostén, se había negado a que me vistiera antes de que me maquillara. Llevaba la tanga azul oscuro que me había comprado, pero no me dejo usar brasier. Que mal...

- Ven, mírate – dijo Alice, cuando la ropa al fin cubría mi cuerpo. Me tiro hacia el enorme espejo que había en su habitación, y vi mi reflejo.

Me veía…linda…Oh, vamos, ¡me veía bellísima! Digo, yo jamás me encontré fea ni nada parecido, pero tampoco una hermosura…y ahora si me parecía así.

Llevaba una pequeña camisetita a tiras blanca con encaje en la parte superior. Encima traía una camisa de satén negra que contrastaba con mi pálida piel. Abajo, unos jeans entubados (N.A: Conocidos también como pitillos) negros, y unas ballerinas negras.

El cabello lo traía con mis ondas comunes, pero algunas mechas iban hacia atrás y un lindo broche en forma de flor los juntaba en la parte posterior de mi cabeza. Un lindo maquillaje azulado cubría mis ojos, y mis labios estaban pintados con un leve rojo cereza.

- U-ou – fue todo lo que pude decir de asombro.

- Te vez tan hermosa… - Alice se limpio una lagrima imaginario de tanto orgullo que le cabía en el pecho – De seguro que Edward se calienta y ¡BAM! Lo tienes comiendo de tu mano

- Ojala ocurra…por que si que me veo sexy con esto – me halague a mi misma, dando una vuelta frente al espejo.

Alice se vistió, maquillo y peino solita, no em dejo meter mano en ningún momento. Claro, ella sabia todo lo que debía ponerse, como y donde, y he de decir, que se veía hermosísima. Llevaba puesto un lindo vestido blanco sencillo y a tiras. Abajo se coloco unas calzas rosa y no faltaron sus zapatos con tacón. Ella siempre quería verse más alta.

- ¡Listo! – chillo cuando entramos en el salón, donde nos esperaba mamá.

- ¡Que tiernas se ven! – nos halago en tono materno.

Alice y yo frenamos y la miramos espantadas.

- ¡¿Tiernas?! – chillamos, mirándonos entre las dos con cara de horror.

Renée rió.

- ¡Solo bromeaba! Se ven sexy y jóvenes – dijo, sonriéndonos.

Mi duende y yo suspiramos, aliviadas. Tiernas no servíamos.

El departamento de los Masen era hermoso y moderno, parecía tener todo el estilo sencillo y delicado de Elizabeth.

- ¡Que bueno que hayan venido! – Exclamo cuando nos dejo entrar – Esta será una noche inolvidable, ya verán.

"No sabes cuanta razón tienes…", pensé.

- Se ven hermosas, niñas – nos halago a Alice y a mi. Las dos le sonreímos.

- ¿Y Jasper? – pregunto mi amiga con sumo interés.

- Oh, arreglándose aun junto a Edward. Esos dos son más pretenciosos que un millón de mujeres juntas.

Las cuatro reímos.

- ¡Oh, Renée querida! – exclamo Edward señor, quien apareció por la puerta de la cocina con un chistoso delantal rosa - ¡Que hermosas se ven las tres!

Mi madre río.

- Veo que Eddie aun no pierde ese encanto de cocinar con delantal de mujer, ¿No Lizzy?

- Es lo que mas me gusta – bromeo, besando a su esposo tiernamente en los labios.

En eso, se escucharon dos carrasperos bruscos y roncos.

Alce la vista, y vi, detrás de la escenita romántica, al hombre mas guapo que se me haya presentado en la vida. En realidad, eso no se podía catalogar como hombre, solo como Dios, un hermoso Dios Griego.

Edward Masen vestía un traje negro como boca de lobo, que resaltaba su blanquecina piel. Llevaba una camisa azul marino con los botones de la parte superior abiertos, dejándome una panorámica perfecta de lo que era su pecho pulcro y sin vellos, y unas converse tradicionales algo gastadas. Sin mencionar que tenía todo el cabello cobrizo alborotado y una sexy sonrisa…dirigida a mí.

- Llegaron al fin – escuche decir muy lejanamente a Lizzy, quien se acerco a su hijo y lo jalo hacia nosotras – Saluda, hijito.

Tuve que contener una risotada.

Como era su costumbre, me dejo al último, como si me restara importancia.

- Hola, Swan – saludo, estrechando mi mano y recorriéndome con sus ojazos verdosos.

Me sentí sonrojar muy levemente.

- Tan gentil como siempre, Cullen – respondí irónicamente, sintiendo una corriente eléctrica al tocar su mano.

Mis hormonas de adolescente ya comenzaban a alborotarse en mi interior, atrayéndome a ese hombre tan sexy y comestible…

- ¡Vamos a sentarnos, Bells! – exclamo Alice.

¡Alice al rescate!

- La cena esta servida, todo en su lugar – dijo el señor Masen, señalándonos la enorme mesa de madera, repleta de una cantidad de comida sorprendente, cubiertos de lujo y dos botellas de vino del mejor.

- Uf…si que hay comida – dije, disponiéndome a tomar asiento frente a Jasper.

- ¡Epaa! – exclamo Alice, jalándome del brazo –Ahí no. Siéntate aquí.

Me boto sobre el asiento del lado izquierdo. ¿Qué era lo que…?

Oh, no. No, no y no, ¡No iba a sentarme frente a Edward!

- Alice, mejor tú te sientas aquí y…

- ¡Voy a quedar al frente de Jasper! – me susurro muy bajito, con cara dramática – Por favor…

Me puso su carita de perro muerto, y yo no pude hacer más que ceder. Suspire frustrada y me acomode correctamente, sin dirigir la mirada al frente, solo a los lados.

Creo que fue el momento mas incomodo de toda mi vida. Las miradas furtivas, el fruncir de labios, la comida siendo revuelta por el tenedor, pero incapaz de ser comida. Y yo lo único que deseaba era alimentarme en ese momento, y él me lo impedía. Lo peor, es que ambos éramos concientes de ello, de que algo estaba ocurriendo entre los dos. Quizá era solo sexo…no quería pensar en otra posibilidad. La gente siempre comparte el sexo en común, ¿no?

Comencé a picotear la lechuga y el pollo, concentrándome solamente en mi exquisito plato. De verdad que sabia bien…

De repente, sentí algo tibio y liso en mi pantorrilla; supe de inmediatamente que era.

Levante mi vista y me encontré con los ojazos verdes de Edward, quien me sonreía torcidamente, con un sexy brillo en la mirada.

Me asuste. No por que tuviera miedo en realidad, si no por lo que podría pasar si su pie seguía estando allí…o seguía subiendo, como lo estaba haciendo justo en ese instante.

Mis músculos se tensaron inconcientemente, y en ese momento si que me sentí incapaz de comer. El pie de Edward siguió subiendo hasta mi rodilla izquierda, la cual empezó a masajear de una forma locamente exquisita. Intente concentrarme en la conversación que se mantenía en la mesa, pero no conseguía agarrarle el hilo. Los dedos de mis pies se arquearon con fuerza, y comencé a moverlo repetidas veces.

No conseguí nada.

Edward subió su pie hasta mi muslo, y definitivamente me sentí desfallecer. Mis nervios eran cables vivos, una corriente horrible me recorrió la espalda y la sala subió unos 100º de temperatura. Estaba ardiendo en llamas, o al menos yo lo sentía de esa manera.

Sus ojos no dejaban los míos en ningún segundo. Seguían brillando, con emoción y excitación, mientras su pie seguía masajeando mi muslo.

Comenzó a subir otra vez, y pude presentir lo que seguiría.

Su pie ascendía peligrosamente hacia mi entrepierna, mojándome, haciéndome tiritar de anticipación, aunque quisiera negarlo. Sentí que rozaba mi pelvis de lado a lado, y luego...

- ¡Edward! – chillo Lizzy.

Retire mi pie horrorizada y apreté con una de mis manos el mantel blanco. ¡No había sido mi intención!

Edward yacía en el suelo, con la silla detrás de él. De verdad no había querido aventarlo… ¡pero él fue el que me puso a mil! Yo…yo…

- Yo creo que me iré al apartamento – anuncie, colocándome de pie. Sentí mis piernas como gelatina.

Todos me observaron, inclusive el chico que continuaba en el piso.

- ¿Te sientes mal, hija? – pregunto Renée, colocándose de pie.

- Un poco. Pero no te preocupes, me tomare algo e iré a la cama. Ustedes quédense.

Ella y Alice fruncieron el ceño.

- Esta bien…que te mejores – dijo mamá.

- Adiós a todos – me despedí, agitando la mano.

Rodee la mesa y me encamine a la salida.

- Yo voy con ella.

Me detuve en seco al escuchar la apresurada voz de Edward. Ni siquiera había alcanzado a salir del comedor, y él ya estaba de pie a mi lado.

Todos nos miraron con curiosidad, como si creyeran que haríamos algo malo…

- Voy a quedarme con ella hasta que ustedes lleguen, me asegurare de que este bien – se excuso el susodicho, sonriéndole con calma a mi mamá.

- Cuídala bien, hijo – le advirtió Lizzy, con los ojos entrecerrados.

Él asintió, y nos encaminamos juntos hacia la salida. Había corriente entre nosotros, podíamos sentirla quemar nuestra piel.

- ¡Llegaremos tarde! – aviso Alice en un grito.

Los dos reímos, una risa contenida por la excitación. Cuando llegamos a la puerta, el la jalo de un tiron y me dejo pasar. El aire afuera era frío y fresco, justo lo que necesitaba…

En cuanto escuche que la puerta se cerraba, me gire y Edward estampo sus labios contra los míos.

Fue un beso lleno de pasión y lujuria, nuestros cuerpos se pegaron instintivamente y mi pierna subió por su cadera de inmediato. La temperatura en el pasillo subió y dejo de ser refrescante como hace dos segundos atrás. Edward me acorralo contra la puerta de mi apartamento y presiono sus caderas con las mías, haciendo notar cuan excitado estaba. Creo que gemí en su boca o algo parecido.

Tome impulso y enrosque mis piernas en su torso, pegándome aun más contra él, haciendo que esta vez quedáramos cuerpo a cuerpo. Saque las llaves con muchísima dificultad de mi bolsillo trasero y se las entregue.

- Ábrela… - rogué, respirando agitadamente mientras él besaba mi cuello con desesperación.

Escuche como luchaba contra el cerrojo de la puerta, hasta que esta se abrió y trastabillo hacia atrás. Se apoyo en la muralla para que yo no cayera y cerró la puerta de un golpe.

El camino hacia mi cuarto fue todo un caos de besos y toqueteos. Parábamos cada tanto y Edward aprovechaba de descansar y ponerme contra la muralla para besarme, entre respiraciones agitadas y una excitación que nos estaba consumiendo; de seguro cualquiera se podía ahogar con todo ese calor que desprendíamos.

Cuando al fin logramos entrar en la habitación y cerrar la puerta, volvió a presionarme contra la muralla. Lamí su cuello por completo y me deleite con sus gemidos y jadeos, que solo hacían que mi centro se mojara aun mas. Sus manos se paseaban de mi espalda a mi trasero, metiéndose también bajo mi blusa y mi delgada camiseta.

Comencé a sentir escalofríos cuando dirigió sus manos a la parte delantera de mi cuerpo. Sus dedos paseaban sobre mis senos aun con todo puesto, y eso me estaba volviendo loca; yo solo quería sentir su tacto de verdad. AHORA.

Me puse en pie y le ayude a eliminar el maldito saco negro que traía encima. Luego, muy lentamente, fue desabotonando uno por uno los botones de su camisa oscura, deleitándome con su pecho blanquecino y musculoso, perfecto. Al parecer eso hizo que Edward entrara en acción.

Tomo el inicio de mi blusa, y la abrió, haciendo saltar todos los botones nuevos. De seguro Alice me mataría mañana en la mañana, pero en realidad poco me importo en ese momento. Me ayudo a sacarla del camino y observo con deseo la pequeña camisetita blanca con encaje que apenas cubrió mis senos, puesto que justo hoy no llevaba sujetador.

Me sentí sonrojar levemente cuando note que Edward llevaba ya varios segundos observando mi parte superior. Se sentía…extraño, era vergonzoso. No creía ser taaan atractiva.

- Ejem…mis ojos están por aquí – dije. Mi voz sonó demasiado ronca para mi gusto, delatandome.

Él levanto su mirada y me sonrío, sin rastro de vergüenza alguna.

De repente, y de un segundo a otro, Edward me tenía entre sus brazos en plan de recién casados. Me llevo hasta la cama y prácticamente me lanzo sobre ella, de una forma suave pero a la vez salvaje. Eso me encanto.

Se subió arriba de mi, apoyando su peso en sus piernas, y comenzó a desabotonar mi apretujado jeans, que en estos momentos solo estorbaba. Lo bajo lentamente, acariciando con la yema de sus dedos mis níveas piernas, haciendo que miles de escalofríos me recorrieran de arriba a abajo, que yo solo deseara más.

Subió hasta quedar frente a frente conmigo, y me beso suavemente en los labios, de una forma extraña, de una forma amorosa… ¡No!

Tome su rostro entre mis manos y convertí aquel extraño beso que produjo mariposas en mi estomago, en un beso acalorado y fogoso, apegando mi cuerpo al suyo, enroscando mis desnudas piernas en su cintura, acariciando su pecho y su espalda sin vellos, toqueteando todo su cuerpo por completo. Sus suaves manos bajaron y volvieron a subir por mis piernas, y comenzaron a jugar con el elastico de mi tanga azul. Siguió subiendo y las coloco en los costados de mi torso, acariciándome con sus dedos…

De improvisto, comencé a reírme, retorciéndome bajo él.

- ¿Qué...?

- ¡Me haces…me…cosquillas! – conseguí decir, riendo desenfrenadamente.

El rostro de Edward paso del desconcierto a iluminado, y comenzó a hacerme cosquillas en el estomago, provocando que yo me revolcara cada vez mas y que mis risas llenaran todo el cuarto.

- ¡Ed…Edward! ¡P…pa…para! – rogué, empujando con todas mis fuerzas de su pecho, hasta que consigue quedar sobre él, a horcazas.

- Yo gane – susurre en su oído, mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja y besando el hueco debajo de esta. Edward gimió suavemente.

Delinee sus pectorales con mis dedos, bajando cada vez más, pero sin despegar mi vista de sus ojos esmeraldas, que me observaban llenos de placer. Jugué un rato con la V que se formaba cerca de su pelvis, la cual le hacia sumamente sexy, antes de desabrochar el cinturón y bajar con rapidez los pantalones negros, dejándolo solo con unos boxers azules.

Suspire, subiendo para desquitar mis ansias besando y mordiendo su cuello.

Sentí las manos de Edward subir de mi trasero a mi remera, metiéndolas debajo de esta y acariciando mi espalda, jugando con los mechones de cabellos que caían distraídamente sobre esta. Me enderece, y él comenzó a subir lentamente la camiseta, acariciando mis costados y rozando mis pechos. Sentí como su mirada volvía a posarse en ellos cuando logro retirar la remera, y me estremecí. Con sus manos comenzó a acariciarlos, provocando miles de sensaciones en mi interior. Mi boca se abrió en busca de aire y cerré mis ojos, echando mi cabeza hacia atrás.

- Edward… - jadee, removiéndome sobre él. Sentí rozar su…"eso", contra mi estomago, y gemí con fuerza.

El chico de cabellos cobrizos me giro y se coloco sobre mí, enterrando su cara en mi cuello y sus manos en mis pechos, restregándose sobre mí, dejándome completamente sumisa ante sus caricias. Sentí como succionaba en mi garganta, y luego como sus manos jalaban de mis pantaletas con fuerza, lanzándolas lejos, muy muy lejos.

Mis jadeos se hicieron cada vez mas evidentes, y mas aun mi placer, el cual dejo marcas en su espalda…y lo digo literalmente, pues mis uñas cada vez se hundían mas en esta.

Con mis pies conseguí sacar de en medio aquellos calzoncillos que llevaba puestos, y sentí como nuestras intimidades se rozaban muy íntimamente.

No espere más, en realidad. No quería arruinar el momento con palabras cursis o candentes, o detenerme para que el lo hiciera. Simplemente, lo deje entrar.

Los dos gritamos con fuerza, comenzando a movernos de inmediato, sin querer prolongar el momento, solo disfrutarlo, vivirlo. Éramos simplemente dos adolescentes locos de pasión, revolcándonos para saciarnos mutuamente, sin compromiso alguno.

Sus movimientos eran fuertes y profundos, llenándome hasta el fondo, haciéndome estremecer con cada estocada, me volvían loca. Enrosque mis piernas en su cintura para que entrara aun mas si eso era posible, y comencé a seguir sus movimientos, con los ojos cerrados y la boca abierta a causa del placer. No sentía llegar el aire a mis pulmones…

- Oh…oh, Edward – solté, tratando de recuperar algo de aire.

Él sonrío; pude sentir su mirada clavada en mis facciones, analizando el placer que estaba marcado en mi rostro.

Acelero el ritmo, descortinándose pero no por eso aminorando el placer que ambos sentíamos. Comencé a sentir una burbuja en mi estomago, los dedos de mis pies se arquearon y mi espalda también, uniendo nuestros pechos sudados. Ya no gemíamos; solo gritábamos. Mis uñas volvieron a enterrarse en su espalda, rasguñando, y pude escuchar el hermoso sonido que salio de su pecho: Un gruñido.

- ¡¡¡Edward!!! – rugí, cuando sentí que los dos culminábamos, que el clímax nos consumía a ambos al mismo tiempo, que podía ver estrellas con los ojos cerrados y tocar el cielo con el cuerpo completo.

Él grito junto a mí, y tras unos cuantos movimientos más involuntarios, se dejo caer sobre mí. Tenía el cabello mojado y su rostro ardía sobre mi pecho.

Cuando logre controlar mi respiración, me acomode, enroscando mis brazos en su torso y apoyando mi rostro, dejando que acariciara mi cabello.

Guardamos silencio. No se por cuanto tiempo, tampoco se si lo rompimos o en que momentos volvimos a entrar en acción; solo se, que jamás me arrepentiría de haberme acostado con Edward Cullen.

_Uff! Yo tengo calor, y ustedes??? Jijijiji…_

_Les ha gustado? Se que he tardado años, pero no saben cuanto me cuesta actualizar, estoy con muchas pruebas y trabajos, escribo muchas cosas a la misma vez y no puedo concentrarme solo en una…discúlpenme si las hice esperar, pero mas vale tarde que nunca, no?_

_Debo admitir que me costo hacer este capi xD Tuve que leer miles de Lemnos para que la inspiración llegara a mi (Thanks Sabri por pasármelos, eran buenísimos), pero lo logre!! *Musicadetriunfo* Y me gusto como me quedo. Es hot, se imaginan un pie de Edward debajo de la mesa?? xD Fue divertido xD_

_Les advierto de antemano que no todo será amor y cosas cursi. No se ilusionen, que aun falta mucho para que esta historia termine…_

_Un adelanto del próximo capitulo!:_

"_**Claro, puedes meterte en mi cama cuando te plazca"**_

"_**Me lansaria de la torre Eiffel antes de volver a acostarme con ese tipejo"**_

"_**¡¡Bella, cuidado!!"**_

"_**¿Quieres venir ya y acostarte conmigo de una buena vez?"**_

_Wooow! No se tomen todo tan literal xD. Que no todas las frases son lo que parecen…en el otro capitulo aparecerá alguien nuevo. No notan que falta alguien…??_

_En fin…para las que leen "Sing", les pido un millón de disculpas por no actualizar cuando dije, y aun no haberlo echo…pero ya ven que tengo mucho que hacer…no prometo nada, pero intentare hacerlo mañana!!!_

_Cuídense muuuuuchoo!!!! Y esta vez tenemos que llegar a los 250!!! Si se puede!! Ustedes son lindas y saben cuanto amo y aprecio los hermosos reviews que me dejan…_

_Hasta pronto!_

**Sammy!**


	15. Jugando con Fuego

**Jugando con Fuego.**

**BPOV**

- ¡No me puede dejar así! - Lancé un cojín por la habitación, furiosa, tratando de desquitarme con algo que no fuera Alice - ¡¿Quién se cree que es? ¿Cree que es taaan importante como para haberme dejado tirada en la cama? ¡¿Eh?

- Bella, tienes que calmarte un poco…

- ¡No me calmo! ¡Él es un estupido! – Chillé, lanzando otro cojín - ¡No me puede dejar sola en la cama después de que tuvimos toda una noche de sexo maravilloso y apasionado!

Alice hizo una mueca, no se si intentaba no reírse o simplemente le pareció asqueroso.

- Creo que…

- ¡Tienes que ayudarme! – le rogué, arrastrándome sobre la cama hacia ella – Eres mi amiga, ¡tienes que ayudarme a vengarme!

- Pero Bell…

- O no, mejor le hacemos la ley del hielo, ¿te parece? – pregunté, con mi mente trabajando a toda velocidad.

- No creo que…

- ¡Escúchame! ¡Tienes que darme alguna idea!

- Yo…

- ¡Ya…!

Hubo una ráfaga de viento, y al segundo después, un plaf. Mi cara quedo orientada hacia otro lado, de una forma casi sobrenatural.

- Ahora me vas a escuchar, Isabella Marie Swan – ordenó, apuntándome con su pequeño dedo en forma de amenaza – Pareces una histérica cualquiera.

- Pe-

- ¡Shhhhh! – Su mano amenazó con golpearme otra vez, y decidí guardar silencio – Tú no eres una babosa, ¡no entiendo que te pasa! Jamás te habías puesto tan histérica por algo así, siendo que en tus aventuras con Garret siempre ocurría. ¡Incluso con el chico de la fiesta de fin de curso!

Gruñí.

- No necesito que me deprimas más, Allie.

- No quiero deprimirte, todo lo contrario: solo quiero saber _por que_ el hecho de que Edward Masen te haya dejado sola en tu cama es diferente a las otras veces.

- Mira…

Guardé silencio. ¿Que iba a decir? ¿Yo iba a decir algo?

Intenté rebuscar la respuesta en mi mente, pero no llegó. Quizás Alice tenía razón; realmente podría ser diferente a las otras veces. Pero, ¿Por qué?

- Yo…creo que no lo se – acepté, jugando con mis manos.

Ella sonrió.

- Lo sabía – dijo con superioridad.

- ¿Qué sabias?

- Que tú no sabias.

**EPOV**

Llevaba cuatro días en cama. _Cuatro días_, y mi espalda crujía cada vez que me movía entre las sabanas, intentando encontrar alguna posición lo suficientemente cómoda como para que me entrara sueño. Dormir era lo único que lograba sacarme las imágenes de la cabeza, a penas.

Yo no quería recordarlo. Temía recordar como se sentía su piel con la mía, el olor de su cabello, sus fuertes y tersas piernas en mi cintura, la suavidad de sus manos y sus uñas hincándose en mi piel. Me daba miedo extrañarla lo suficiente como para ir a buscarla de nuevo.

Yo sabía que no era solo sexo. Lo tenía tan claro, era algo tan palpable dentro de mí, tan nuevo…

Al menos por mi parte, claro. Bella solo seguía siendo Bella, para ella el sexo seguía siendo sexo, y el odio seguía siendo odio. Ella no estaba pasando por lo mió, ella no despertó a mi lado y supo que era incapaz de levantarse. Ella no tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo inhumano para irse.

Suspiré pesadamente, tapando mi cabeza con la almohada para tratar de bloquear mis pensamientos; no quería seguir recordando. Por alguna razón que no lograba comprender, la seguía extrañando, lo sabia por que no era la primera vez que sentía ese vació horrible en mi pecho. Y no me gustaba sentirlo.

- ¿Edward? – preguntó mamá, tocando suavemente la puerta - ¿Puedo pasar?

No tenía la puerta con seguro, ella simplemente sabia que no quería que nadie entrara.

- Pasa.

La puerta crujió levemente al abrirse. Esme entró con cuidado, tanteando el terreno, como si hubiera una banda alrededor de mi cama que dijera "Peligro". No se que la hacia pensar eso.

- Edward, cielo…

- Mamá, realmente no quiero escuchar tus palabras de consuelo – le corté inmediatamente.

Ella sonrió cariñosamente.

- Ya estas demasiado grande para esas cosas supongo – se sentó en el borde de mi cama y acaricio suavemente mi mejilla, despejando mi frente de los revoltosos cabellos aplastados – Solo quiero decirte que quizás, solo deberías dejar que las cosas pasen. Por algo estarán ocurriendo, aunque no puedas entenderlo aun.

No quise pensar en sus palabras. Si comenzaba a analizarlas, todo terminaría enredándose más dentro de mi cabeza.

- Gracias, ma – fue mi respuesta automática, intentando sonreír.

- Para algo tiene que servir tu vieja madre – se levantó y jaló de mi mano – Vamos, necesitas hidratarte y comer algo. Y quizás, si no es mucho pedir, una ida al baño.

Reí ligeramente, intentando enderezarme un poco para ponerme de pie. Mi espalda volvió a crujir, y me quejé.

Para mi sorpresa – o quizás ni tanto, puesto que prácticamente vivía en mi casa – Jasper estaba husmeando en mi frigorífico, mientras tarareaba una alegre canción.

- Hazme un sándwich a mi también, si no es mucha molestia – le pedí a la vez que golpeaba su trasero – Y con harta mayonesa…

Él pegó un grito y se dio la vuelta, sobándose el trasero.

- Gay asqueroso… - murmuró, dándome una mirada envenenada. Se quedó en silencio, sin dejar de observarme mientras yo llenaba un vaso con agua - ¿Edward?

Alcé las cejas mientras llevaba el vaso a mi boca. Jasper me apuntó con su dedo, acusadoramente.

- ¡Te pareces a Drácula! – Gritó, saltando sobre sus propios pies - ¡Estas feo y paliducho! ¡Y tu pelo esta asqueroso!

Suspiré. ¿Qué podía yo decirle? No sabía si realmente me veía tan feo como Drácula, pero si sabía que mi estado era horriblemente asqueroso.

- O puede que te parezcas más a un zombie, a esos de Resident Evil – caviló, frotando su barbilla y mirándome pensativo - ¿Qué opinas?

- Que este zombie-drácula se muere de hambre. ¿Serias capaz de dejar de mirarme y hacerme el maldito sándwich?

Jasper rió, haciendo una reverencia.

- Como usted ordene, Señor Draculeitor.

Volví a suspirar, sentándome en una de las sillas de comedor de diario **(1).**

- Entonces, ¿Qué te trae al mundo exterior? – preguntó mi amigo, colocando dos platos sobre la mesa y sacando los ingredientes.

- Esme fue a buscarme al cuarto a darme "apoyo moral" y a pedirme que por favor me hidratara.

Él rió, pero fue algo breve. Guardó silencio varios minutos, y noté que algo quería decirme.

- Bella esta muy molesta contigo.

Agaché la cabeza, queriendo no haber oído eso.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – pregunté en voz baja.

- Alice me lo dijo.

- Oh, claro.

Ambos callamos. ¿Qué se supone que debía decirle? Era mi mejor amigo, no mi consejero o mi sicólogo.

- No crees que…no se, ¿deberías haberte quedado? – Sugirió, observando con demasiado interés la lechuga cortada – Te estarías ahorrando todo este lió.

- ¿Crees que no quise hacerlo? – Pasé la mano por mi grasoso cabello y comencé a caminar por la cocina, nervioso - ¡no sabia que decirle! No quería serle indiferente, pero tampoco quería decirle "Claro, puedes meterte en mi cama cuando te plazca". ¡No sabia como actuar! Estamos hablando de Bella, ¿Entiendes?

- Yo creo, sinceramente hablando, que te estas complicando demasiado. ¡Es una mujer, como cualquier otra! Te has acostado con varias, ¿no?

- ¡Por supuesto! No es como si fuera un niñito virgen.

- ¡¿Entonces?

- ¡No lo se!

Jasper apretó con fuerza la botella de Ketchup, embarrando mi hamburguesa. La cerró y me lanzó el plato por la mesa, dejándolo justo al borde.

- Ahí tienes – se limpió las manos y comenzó a comer – deberías hablar con ella, entonces.

- ¿No has escuchado nada de lo que he dicho? ¡No se que decirle, Jazz! ¡Ni siquiera creo poder ser capaz de mirarla a los ojos!

- Algo te esta pasando, Edward Masen – dijo, analizándome fijamente con la mirada, como si yo fuera un experimento – Y voy a descubrir que es.

Suspiré, agarrando mi sándwich.

- Suerte con eso.

* * *

- Por favor.

- No.

- Te lo ruego.

- Ni en tus sueños.

- ¡Por favor!

- ¡No!

Alice pateó mi pie, intentando quitarlo de la puerta para poder cerrarla. Yo no iba a dejar que cerrara esa puerta.

- Solo cinco minutos.

- ¡Ni siquiera un segundo, Edward! ¡Saca tu maldito pie! – chilló. Sus mejillas estaban encendidas y seguía golpeando con insistencia mi pie.

- Necesito hablar con ella, Al. Es importante.

- No me importa, no vas a acercarte a mi amiga, ¿Entendiste? – Me miró por entre la puerta, retándome con la mirada – Ahora, has el favor de sacar tu pie y dejar de empujar la puerta. ¡Arruinas mi uñas!

Gruñí, empujando con más fuerza la puerta. Un duende no podía soportar tanto tiempo, ¡y yo necesitaba entrar en ese mismo instante!

- Alice, no me obligues a hacerlo – le pedí. Ella solo sonrió – Okey, que conste que tú lo pediste.

Quité el pie de la puerta, posicioné bien mis manos y empujé con todas mis fuerza, sosteniendo la puerta antes de que aplastara a Alice contra la muralla.

- Gracias – le sonreí, entrando descaradamente en la casa y dejándola allí, medio aturdida.

Todo estaba extrañamente tranquilo. La televisión estaba apagada al igual que la radio, y una suave luz se filtraba por el cristal de los ventanales de la sala. Era sobrecogedor.

- ¿Al? ¿Qué ocurre? No me digas que volviste a quebrarte una uña…

Alice entró corriendo y me empujo, pero Bella ya había salido de su habitación.

- ¿Por…? – su mirada se detuvo en la duende, y luego en mi – Demonios.

- Le dije que no pasara, pero me aplastó contra la muralla y entró – se defendió Alice, lanzándome rayos láser con los ojos.

- Quiero que te vayas – me ordenó la chica de cabellos castaños, quien solo vestía unos shorts de satín y una remera a rayas.

- Be…

- Te lo estoy pidiendo de buena manera.

- Déjame explicarte.

- ¡No! – Sus mejillas se encendieron instantáneamente - ¡Vete!

- No voy a irme – me acerqué a ella, pero Alice se interpuso en mi camino – Me estas haciendo perder la paciencia, duende.

- Edward, de verdad no quiero meterme en todo esto, pero no creo que sea el mejor momento…

- ¡No pueden decirme que no es el mejor momento! – Miré a Bella directamente a los ojos, sintiéndome herido y enojado – Lo siento, ¿Si? No quise irme. No me importa si piensas que soy un cobarde o un maldito marica, ¡pero no puedo quedarme sin decir nada, por el amor de Dios!

Ella mordió su labio con fuerza, reprimiendo algún sentimiento que claramente no quería mostrarme.

- No quiero escucharte.

- Mientes – trate de acercarme, pero Alice no se movió – Serias una cualquiera si no quisieras una explicación.

- ¡¿Me estas diciendo puta?

Cerré mis ojos con fuerza. Deseaba con todo mi corazón poder romper algo, cualquier cosa, y si Alice no se quitaba de en medio, no me quedaría más opción.

- Estoy intentando explicarte, Bella. No quiero que sigas odiándome.

- Vete al carajo, Edward – fue su única respuesta. Pasó por mi lado sin siquiera tocarme, y al segundo escuche como la puerta se cerraba tras su paso.

Me quedé congelado en mi lugar. Sentía como si me hubieran dado la bofetada más grande de toda mi vida.

Alice me miraba fijamente, intentando descifrar cual seria mi siguiente movimiento, si es que tenia en mente alguno. Yo sentía que mi cuerpo quería correr tras Bella, pero me daba miedo sufrir otro rechazo que doliera más que el anterior. No sabia el por qué debía dolerme, pero lo haría. Además de sufrir, probablemente, humillación publica. ¿Valía la pena correr tras ella, entonces?

_Sí._

Parpadeé repetidas veces para despejar la niebla de mi mente. Alice seguía observándome fijamente, pero no le presté atención a su interrogante mirada. Simplemente corrí hacía la ventana, para ver a Bella saliendo del edificio como una ráfaga de viento. Revolvió sus locos cabellos, disponiéndose a cruzar la calle…

Mis manos golpearon con fuerza el cristal

- ¡Bella, cuidado!

**BPOV**

Sentía las lágrimas arremolinarse en mis ojos, decididas a resbalar con un solo pestañeo. Mordí con fuerza mi labio nuevamente, intentando ver las escaleras por las que prácticamente estaba volando.

No, yo no sentía pena. No estaba molesta ni enojada, yo solo…me sentía humillada. Puede que fuera por que dejar a una mujer en la cama para mi era decir "no me importa lo que pasó, borrémoslo"…o quizás por que viniendo de él sonaba mucho peor. Yo no era santa, pero el sexo tampoco me parecía un juego. No quería jugar con algo tan cargado de emociones fácilmente confundibles.

Pasé como alma que lleva el diablo por el vestíbulo del edificio y salí a la luz de la calle. Estrujé mis ojos con fuerza, queriendo sacarme esas estúpidas lágrimas de los ojos. ¡No tenían sentido!

Escuché un chirrido de ruedas. Luego, una bocina. Varias bocinas.

- ¡Niña, cuidado!

Retiré mis manos, pero solo pude ver un borrón y luego, el suelo. La presión había echo salir de golpe el aire de mis pulmones, cortándome la respiración dolorosamente. Mi mejilla golpeo el piso de cemento, pero es fue todo. En realidad, no podía decir claramente que era lo que había sucedido.

Abrí los ojos a la fuerza, pues prefería no enterarme de que tragedia me había pasado ahora. La gente estaba expectante alrededor mío, observándome con ojos de espanto y bocas abiertas.

- ¡Llamen a una ambulancia! – gritó una mujer desesperada, moviéndose de un lado a otro.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?

Unas grandes y calidas manos me tomaron suavemente de la cintura y me dieron vuelta, dejándome cara a cara con el rostro más preocupado que había visto en toda mi vida. De alguna forma quería decirle que si, solo para aminorar aquel sentimiento que lo mantenía frunciendo el ceño.

- Parece que esta en shock – opinó un señor que también me observaba – Será mejor llevarla a un hospital ahora, la ambulancia llegara con suerte dentro de una hora.

- ¡No! – exclamé. No quería y tampoco necesitaba ir a urgencias – Yo…creo que estoy bien.

Todos guardaron silencio, como si me creyeran una loca.

- ¿Segura? – Preguntó el chico que estaba a mi lado – Te vez algo…pálida.

- Soy así.

Él rió ligeramente.

- ¿Puedes levantarte?

Se puso de pie y me tendió su enorme mano, que junto a la mía parecía la mano de Godzilla. Tiró de mí, y yo tambaleé.

- Woha – me sostuvo de la cintura – Creo que seria mejor llevarte al hospital.

- No, por favor – le rogué, intentando colocar la cara de borreguito que solía usar Alice – En serio, estoy perfectamente bien.

Él me sonrió, mostrando una dentadura perfectamente blanca.

- ¡Bella!

Me giré precipitadamente. Alice y Eward venían corriendo hacía mi desde el edificio, visiblemente asustados.

- ¡Oh, Bella, por el amor de Dios! – La pequeña duende se lanzó sobre mí, abrazándome con fuerza - ¿Qué ha ocurrido? ¡No puedo creer que seas tan despistada!

Me reí.

- Sí….lo siento, no vi la calle al cruzar, eso fue todo.

La gente comenzó a dispersarse, perdiendo el interés en la escena; nadie había salido herido, así que no había nada que valiera la pena mirar.

- Eres un caso perdido – Alice rió con nerviosismo, abrazándome nuevamente – Si no hubiera sido por este apuesto chico, quien sabe que hubiera pasado.

Mi mirada inconcientemente se dirigió a Edward, quien permanecía en silencio, observando fijamente a mi salvador.

- Cierto – me volví hacia el muchacho moreno de ojos chocolatados – Muchísimas gracias, de verdad. Te debo la vida.

Él rió, de nuevo.

- No fue nada – golpeó mi hombro con suavidad – Estoy en este mundo para salvar damiselas en apuros, como tú.

Me sonrojé ligeramente.

- Soy Bella – le tendí mi pálida mano.

- Jacob – la sujetó, y vi como desaparecía en la suya, enorme y oscura – Jacob Black.

- ¿Te gustaría entrar? – le ofreció Al, apuntando a nuestro edificio – Supongo que podrías aceptar un vaso de agua o algo por el estilo.

Él volvió a sonreír.

- ¡Claro! Me hubiera sentido ofendido si no – bromeó, encaminándose junto a mi amiga.

Iba a seguirlos, cuando una suave mano me sostuvo del brazo.

Edward.

- Bella…

- Edward, de verdad, acabo de sufrir un accidente – intenté hacerme la victima ante su mirada – Estoy cansada y no creo estar en condiciones ni tener las jodidas ganas de echarme encima tus excusas, o lo que sea que quieras decirme.

Él pasó una mano por sus cabellos, desordenándolos aún más.

- Supongo…que lo entiendo – se acercó un paso, pero yo retrocedí otro. Masajeó sus sienes - ¿Puedo pasar a hablar contigo mañana?

Me lo debatí por un momento, e intente analizarlo al estilo Alice: Sí Edward quería hablar conmigo, debía ser por algo. Demoró en llegar, pero al final vino a dar una explicación. ¿Qué otra razón que no fuera arreglar las cosas podía tener?

- Voy a meditarlo – respondí.

Él suspiró, pero no parecía abatido ni nada por el estilo. Era un simple suspiro.

**EPOV**

No podía encontrar ninguna posición cómoda. Me daba vueltas y vueltas entre las sabanas, inquieto, expectante. ¿Qué demonios me estaba ocurriendo? ¿Qué era lo que se me estaba pasando por la cabeza? No, ella no podía importarme tanto, no era sano, ni siquiera me parecía normal. ¿El mundo se estaba dando vuelta?

Dios, no, no podía estárseme pasando por al cabeza. ¡No, no! Eran solo juegos de mi mente, nada más.

_No podía ser nada más._

En alguna parte, muy en el fondo de mi yo, sabia que estaba tratando de tapar todo. No había forma de olvidar el enorme y largo latido que se salto mi corazón cuando creí que podría perderla de un segundo a otro. _Perderla._ ¿Es que ahora me la estaba adjudicando?

_Tranquilo, Edward. Solo…solo respira hondo, y deja de comportarte como un jodido marica._

Mi móvil vibro sobre la mesita de noche. Encendí la luz al instante y lo tomé.

_"Solo media hora"_

_B-_

Y mi corazón volvió a saltarse otro latido.

* * *

Chicas! Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo (:

Si, se que no tengo perdón. Pero no se de que forma volver a explicar que también tengo otras prioridades, y que odio escribir bajo presión. Para mi escribir lo es todo, pero también tengo una vida y bueno, yo escribo cuando siento que debo hacerlo. Muchas gracias por haberme esperado (:

Leí algunos comentarios en los que me pedían que el nuevo de la historia no fuera Jake. Respeto su opinión con respecto a él, pero es uno de mis personajes favoritos y quería tenerlo aquí. Prometo que no va a ser muy relevante, no será un gran obstáculo entre nuestros queridos protagonistas ni nada parecido. Si aun así no les parece, las invito a dejar la página. No va en mala, en serio, pero no quiero palabras de odio hacia él, ni menos contra mí. Gracias (:

En fin, espero recibir lo reviews que creo aun merecer xD Las quiero! Esta vez no tardaré tanto para el proximo cap, lo prometo!

Oh, con respecto a las frases que deje la vez pasada, tuve que aplazar algunas que no entraban aquí.

Sammy!


	16. Atrapado

**Atrapado**

**BPOV**

Jugué con mis manos toda la mañana, y luego toda la tarde. El reloj parecía pasar lentamente, o puede ser que no haya encontrado nada interesante que hacer para mantenerme distraída. De cualquier manera, no encontraba forma de mantener mi cabeza lejos de él, o de la puerta.

Cuando finalmente el timbre sonó, mis piernas se volvieron gelatina.

- Bella, debes tranquilizarte – me pidió Alice, masajeando mis hombros – Y mantener tu mente en frió. Debes ser dura y fuerte, ¿entendido?

- ¿Aja?

Ella se puso frente mí y me miró fijamente, entrecerrando los ojos.

- No me convences.

- Yo tampoco – me reí histéricamente.

-No puedes caer en sus juegos de nuevo, Bella. Aunque bueno, yo insisto en que sus razones habrá tenido…

- No voy a caer, Al. Me lanzaría de la torre Eiffel antes de volver a acostarme con ese tipejo – le aseguré, manteniendo mi postura firme.

Ella volvió a analizarme.

- Nuevamente, no me convences.

_Ni yo._

**EPOV**

Creo que no dormí en toda la noche pensando en que decirle a Bella. Quería encontrar las palabras adecuadas, perfectas, para no tener más malos entendidos con ella, pero nada era lo suficientemente bueno.

Estuve aplazando el momento todo el día. No es que no quisiera ir, me _moría _por ir, pero tampoco quería que Bella pensara que yo estaba completamente desesperado por verla.

Vaya, si que estaba desesperado por verla.

A eso de las ocho, se me ocurrió que quizás solo me estaba comportando como un cobarde. Es decir, dejaba pasar los segundos argumentando que tenia que hacer esto aquí, esto allá, hasta que finalmente, no me quedó nada más que hacer que ir a enfrentarla cara a cara.

Rogaba a Dios que todo saliera bien.

Di una corta mirada al espejo, levantando mi cabello y fijándome en que no quedara ni un rastro de barba en mi rostro. Chequeado todo, salí del apartamento y, en dos pasos, estuve frente al de Bella. Mis manos comenzaron a sudar, lo cual me hizo sentir estúpido. ¿De verdad estaba nervioso por culpa de una chica? No, Edward Masen no podía ponerse como un idiota por culpa de una simple niñita con la cual solo había dormido una noche. ¡Jamás!

Toqué el timbre sonriendo, sintiéndome valiente y quizás un poco engreído. Lamentablemente, fue solo _el_ segundo de valentía, pues cuando escuche pasos hacia la puerta estuve a punto de vomitar lo poco y nada que había comido.

Y allí estaba. Ella, tan bella y extrañamente atrayente como siempre. Sentí un revoltijo en el estomago que no tenia anda que ver con vomitar, y me sentí estúpido y avergonzado de mi mismo.

- Hola – me saludó, mostrándose fría pero haciendo que sus rosadas mejillas la delataran.

- Hola – sonreí, con las manos en los bolsillos - ¿Puedo?

- Claro, pasa – se movió hacia un lado y me dejó entrar, cerrando la puerta detrás de mi

El apartamento estaba completamente vacío, lo que me hizo pensar si, a solas con Bella, yo seria capaz de controlarme. No es que fuera a abalanzarme sobre ella en cualquier momento, solo…eh…

- ¿Y los demás? – pregunté, sintiéndome demasiado nervioso. _¿Qué demonios me estaba pasando?_

- Salieron – respondió simplemente, cruzándose de brazos y apoyándose en una de las murallas.

Silencio. Y luego, _más _silencio. Mis manos temblaban. _¿Eso estaba bien?_

- ¿Y…? – Ella parecía molesta – Te dí media hora. ¿Esperas alguna señal?

Apreté los puños. ¡No era fácil! Menos si ella se ponía en esa pose y me miraba con furia. Me estaba asustando.

- No sé como empezar…

- Pues por el principio, supongo. Podría ser desde la parte en la que se te pasó por la cabeza dejarme sola en esa cama.

- Bella…

- O lo fácil y satisfactorio que debe haber sido acostarse conmigo al fin, ¿no?

- Escúchame…

- ¡O quizás, la forma en la que debes de haberte reído de mi después de que lo hicimos!

- ¡Bella, estas diciendo cosas sin sentido! ¡Jamás haría eso!

- ¡Entonces habla! ¡Dime lo que me viniste a decir, y luego vete!

- No creo que hablar de esto sea la mejor forma de solucionarlo.

- ¡¿Entonces a que demonios viniste?

No sabía que decir. Sinceramente, lo único que pude hacer en ese momento fue acorralarla contra la muralla, tomar su cara entre mis manos y besarla. Besarla con furia, con enojo, con pasión. Besarla a la fuerza, apegando mi cuerpo al suyo, callándola. Pero luego, el beso ya no era como en un principió. Ahora era un beso correspondido, un beso suave y cálido, un beso con demasiadas emociones como para describirlas. Mi corazón palpitaba demasiado rápido y mi cuerpo se estremecía a cada segundo, mientras las manos de Bella recorrían mi cuello y se afirmaban de mi camiseta.

Definitivamente, eso era todo lo que yo quería decir. No tenía mucho sentido, y no podía explicarlo con palabras…pero era eso, simplemente.

Nos separamos con lentitud, juntando nuestras frentes y respirando agitadamente. Tuve la tentación de volver a besarla, pero sentía que no era el momento. No todo puedes taparlo con un beso.

- ¿Qué…q-qué fue eso? – preguntó con la voz ronca.

Acaricié instintivamente su mejilla, aún sosteniendo su rostro entre mis manos.

- Mi forma de decir lo siento – respondí, mirándola directamente a esos enormes ojazos achocolatados – Me asusté, Bella. No puedo explicarlo ahora, por que realmente no quiero sonar como un ñoño – ella rió -, pero te puedo jurar que jamás había estado tan arrepentido de una cosa en toda mi vida. Por favor, perdóname.

Bella mordió dulcemente su labio, sonrojándose un poco. Se veía completamente adorable, y las ganas de abrazarla fueron enormes. No quería acostumbrarme a esas sensaciones, pero tampoco _podía _luchar contra ellas. Llevaran a donde me llevaran, quería intentarlo.

- Esta bien. Te perdono – respondió, sonriendo y separándose un poco – Pero no…

La besé. De nuevo. Pero esta vez, ella respondió a mi beso de inmediato, enredando sus dedos en mi cabello.

- No lo haré nunca más, lo prometo – susurré con voz ronca, para luego volver a atacar sus labios.

Oh, esos dulces y suaves labios…

Sujeté sus caderas contra las mías, apegándonos para sentirnos el uno al otro. No podía separar mi boca de la suya, tampoco alejar mis manos de su cuerpo. La levanté y ella enroscó sus piernas en mi cintura, soltando una risita nerviosa mientras seguíamos besándonos y yo la sostenía desde sus nalgas. Caminé unos pasos, pero al final terminé recostándola sobre la suave y mullida alfombra blanca.

- Lo siento, no alcanzo a llegar a tu cama – murmuré, atacando sus labios nuevamente y metiendo mis manos por debajo de su holgada blusa morada, abriendo los broches de un tirón.

Su sujetador negro me dejo totalmente noqueado por segundos inimaginables. Acaricié el encaje con suavidad, siguiendo la curva de sus pechos hasta avanzar por su espalda y llegar al broche del sostén. Lo abrí en un segundo, y luego desapareció en algún lugar el salón.

Bella rió, pero en el momento en el que comencé a atacar sus pechos cualquier rastro de risa se transformó en un quejido que tensó todos mis músculos.

Me esforcé por hacerla sentir en el cielo, tocando los lugares exacto aplicando las caricias precisas, besando sus dulces y adictivos labios mientras iba quitando sus prendas – y de paso, las mías – en el camino, desnudando su bello y pálido cuerpo.

Jamás me había sentido más vivo que en ese momento, haciéndole el amor a Bella Swan.

**BPOV**

Sí, ya sabía que lo que estaba haciendo era una tontería. Lo había perdonado en menos de cinco segundos, pero no podía resistirme a Edward, a su cuerpo, a sus hermosas palabras.

Así que henos aquí: ambos recostados en la alfombra del salón, apoyados el uno en el otro. Mi cabeza descansaba sobre su pecho, mientras él jugaba con los rizos que caían por mi espalda. Parecía algo tan natural y relajante, que mis ojos luchaban por cerrarse.

- ¿Cómo puedo estar segura de que al despertar estarás aquí? – pregunté, pasando un brazo por su cintura.

Él rió suavemente, haciendo vibrar su pecho.

- No te preocupes, no pienso irme – susurró, enredando sus dedos en mi cabello.

Suspiré, cerrando mis ojos. Era tan relajante oírlo hablar…

Lentamente fui perdiendo la conciencia, mientras Edward tarareaba una hermosa melodía que me hacía sentir tranquila y segura entre sus brazos, envuelta en su aroma tan…tan…

_Ring. Ring._

Oh, no… por favor, que ese no sea el timbre…

_Ring. Ring._

Lo ignoré, al igual que Edward. Este momento era perfecto, nadie me lo arruinaría.

_Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring._

¡Maldita sea!

- ¿Bella? ¿Al? ¿Están allí? – preguntó una voz ronca y profunda detrás de la puerta.

Abrí los ojos de golpe.

- ¡Jacob!

* * *

¡TARÁN! Les dije que no tardaría tanto esta vez, a pesar de que recibí 3 reviews…pero bueno, supongo que me lo merezco xD

Pido disculpas por algunos errores dentro del fic que no había notado. Por ejemplo, lo de Esme, ya que la madre de Edward aquí es Elizabeth, y lo del apellido del susodicho, pues la verdad no suelo usar el apellido Masen en ninguno de los otros fics, pero Cullen si xD Gracias a Wolfprincess por decírmelo (:

En fin…espero que les haya gustado el capitulo! La verdad, ya estamos más cerca del final…en el otro capitulo harán aparición Rosalie y Emmett al fin xD Así que nos leemos pronto!

**Sammy!**


End file.
